Capital Holiday!
by mozzi-girl
Summary: Cheesy title, i know ; Bit of old fashion British humor... Anyway! My second Fanfiction! The entire gang gather up their things and head on holiday! To Paris, London, Rome and finally reach Rio De Janeiro in time for 'Carnival!
1. The Announcement

Holiday!

Chapter One – The Announcement.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello my fellow authors and readerreviewers! So I came up with this idea ages ago, but wanted to do my 'Time, Love and Illness' story first. I hope you enjoy it! **

**I've decided that I'm probably better at writing stories than one-shots... my first one kind of failed. Epically. BUT! That just means that I'll think of more stories to write! Yay! :)**

**Oh, and this is set before Blaise arrives, because I **_**really**_** didn't want her in this story. It's not that I don't like her; I just don't know where she would fit in. It's set after Oscar breaks up with Natara, but before the Lady Killer investigation. It doesn't quite follow the rule of them getting back together. You know how I am ;)**

* * *

><p><em>January 25<em>_th__ 2012_

_**You are now Captain Maria Yeong.**_

You sit at your desk in your newly refurbished office. You have just gotton off the phone with Mayor Gilcomb, at the start of the conversation you were dreading what 'major problem' you would have to deal with next. Now you sit staring at the phone, shock written across your face. Forcing yourself to snap back to reality, you jot down in your notepad a list of candidates you believe have worked extremely well this year, and deserve a reward. You come up with a mountain of names. You know that you have only been allowed to give this reward to five people and manage narrow it down.

_Mal Fallon_

_Natara Williams_

_Ken Greene_

_Amy Chen_

_Kai Kalaba_

Pleased with the people you have chosen, you swivel your chair to your computer and begin to sort things out. You consider the things you will have to arrange. Flights, Hotel Rooms, Transfer's, Luggage, Budget and, most importantly, how to cover for them for work. Bringing up 'Google Maps' you type in four places that you've always wanted to visit. Quickly deciding the route that would be best to take, you start to arrange flights. After all what would be better than a well deserved holiday for your co-workers?

Time passes by increasingly quickly, but you have managed to organise yourself. A couple of moments ago, you sent Ken to summon Mal, Natara, Amy and Kai to your office. You wait patiently for their arrival, well all except Kai's... There's a sudden knock on the door and you call them to enter. The door opens slowly and Detective Mal Fallon peeks his head around the door.

"You wanted to see us Captain?"

"Ah, Detective Fallon. Yes, I did. Please come in."

He pushes the door open all the way and gestures to the others to follow. They all quickly enter behind Mal, a look of confusion and worry written across their faces. Mal seems to be the only one who is calm, considering he saunters in and casually relaxes into a chair.

"Well... sit down."

The rest nervously pull up a chair. Natara sits next to Mal, crossing over her legs and keeping good posture.

"Now. To get to the point. I have summoned you all here for a very important reason-"

"It wasn't me! I swear! It was... it was, Ken!" exclaimed Kai.

"Hey! I didn't do anything!" Ken retorted.

The whole room burst into an uproar. Everyone except Mal and Natara were yelling at each other. Amy was defending Ken and Kai while they spat aggressive comments at each other. Glancing over to Mal you see him trying to fight back a laugh, he whispers something to Natara which causes her to giggle.

"Enough!"

You shout, slamming your hands down on the desk as you shoot up. Everyone jumps and the room goes deathly silent. You direct your gaze from Mal, to Natara, to Ken, to Amy and finally rest on Kai. Not one of them meets your gaze and diverts it elsewhere. They all apologise in sync with each other and look at the floor. You let out a heavy sigh.

'_What on earth am I thinking...?'_

"Anyway, I know that none of you have done anything wrong. The reason your here is because of the complete opposite!"

Everyone exchanges glances, unsure of what to say. You chuckle at their faces before Natara perks up.

"So... we're not in trouble, then why are we here Captain?"

"Allow me to explain."

Everyone nods, indicating for you to continue.

"Earlier today, I got a call from Mayor Gilcomb-"

Mal moans and places his head on your desk. You raise an eyebrow and everyone else turns to look at him.

"Something you'd like to say Detective?"

He straightens up and clears his throat.

"Yes, actually. Whenever Mayor Gilcomb or _Seth_ decides to call, it always means something 'bad' has happened and we have to deal with it... am I right?"

He seems to force the word 'Seth' off of his tongue and scrunches his face up.

"Wrong." Mal looked shocked at your response. "I mean, you'd normally be right, but I was just as shocked as you."

"Oh, I see. What did he want then?"

"Without further interruption, I will gladly tell you all. Mayor Gilcomb was incredibly pleased with the efforts of you all over the past year. Bringing down countless killers and hardly letting the press get a word of it. He was very impressed, as am I. He is giving our precinct a raise in salary, and I have decided that it would be best to reward the people responsible. That's where you all come in. I have decided to send you _all_ to some of the best capital cities in the world."

Everyone's faces immediately light up and they all gasp.

"Really? You're serious?" Natara utters after a short silence.

"Entirely. Here."

You reach over and hand each of them a pamphlet containing information about each capital city and the route they will be taking throughout their journey. Mal looks over Natara's shoulder as her eyes widen when she reads the words 'Paris'. Amy squeals when she looks and see's the word 'London' Ken gasps when he reads 'Rome' and Kai jumps out of his chair and exclaims

"Rio de Janeiro? And in time for 'Carnival' too!"

Mal's face drops as he turns to Kai.

"Wait, isn't that the thing with the parade, and people dancing in the streets wearing shiny, revealing stuff?"

"Hell Yeah! I can't wait!"

"Joy. Well I'm not dressing up."

Natara looks shocked and drags her head out of her pamphlet.

"Mal! You _have _to! It's part of their culture and will be a great experience."

"No."

She huffs, but doesn't debate further. You can see it in her eyes though, she'll make him. One way or another...

You all sit in your office for about an hour, discussing the flight plans and arrangements. You can see the excitement building inside each of them. It's been so long since all of you have taken a break. You know it's going to be a hard couple of weeks without them, and you will miss them terribly – not that you'd ever admit it – but your determined to pull through it.

"Captain?" Amy speaks up, her normal shy tone returning.

"Yes Amy."

"Aren't you coming too?"

You flash her a small, sad smile.

"Afraid not Amy, I'm needed here. You lot will enjoy yourselves I'm sure. Just do me a favour and take lots of pictures!"

She smiles brightly and writes a note down that says 'Buy Camera – take lots of pictures for Captain Yeong.'

You smile at how sweet she is. Realising you all have work that you need to be catching up on, you dismiss them. They all thank you, and a few of them hug you awkwardly. They leave one by one and return to their work. The last to leave is Mal. He's about to walk out the door when he stops and spins around.

"Oh, Captain?"

You look up from your desk.

"Yes Mal."

He grin's slightly and taps his fingers on the door frame.

"Um... Thanks, really."

He walks away without another word and leaves you smiling to yourself. Mal has always been like an adopted son to you. Sure he has his temper problems, as you remember from arresting him countless times when he was a teenager, but he's a good guy really.

You remember training him personally, how he first reacted when you handed him a gun. He refused to take it, saying 'he would never trust himself, he was too violent'. You found a way to channel his anger and frustration into perfecting his shot. He shoots well the more angry he is. You remember telling him, that whenever he feels angry or hurt to practice shooting or punching a punch bag down in the precinct gym. Before, he would punch a wall or some other hard substance that would break his hand. You've watched him grow into a mature, independent adult and couldn't be more proud. Every year, he would control his temper a little more, and then Natara walked into his life.

Ever since she came over from Quantico to help with the Maskmaker investigation, you've noticed another change in him. He's happier, more serene. He hasn't lashed out at anyone and there is no need for him to release his rage, since he has none. He has a look in his eye that you'd only ever seen once before, when he was around his ex-wife, Sandra, at a precinct party. _Love._ You could tell he loved Natara, the moment he layed eyes on her.

He tries so hard to make her laugh, or smile every day. She's all he talks about now, all he thinks about. When Oscar first came into Natara's life you noticed Mal withdrew from everyone. His heart broken. Now that Oscar had broken up with Natara, she had turned to Mal for support. You are sure that this holiday would only bring them closer, and take their mind off of everything.

"Oh Mal... what am I going to do with you" you chuckle to yourself.

Then you turn to your desk and continue filling out reports. As if on cue, Seth Holland calls with yet another 'huge problem'. You sigh and send one of your detectives to sort it out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>You are now Data Analyst Amy Chen<strong>_

You have just exited Captain Yeong's office and now stand in the bullpen with Natara. You both leave in silence, then break into excited screams and jump around together.

"Oh. My. Gosh!" You exclaim.

"I know! We're going to Paris!"

"And London!" you cry

"And Rome!" Ken joins in, to your surprise.

Kai then comes out behind him and jumps around with you and Natara.

"_And,_ to top it all off, we're headed to Rio for 'Carnival'!"

"This is the happiest moment of my entire life..." you state.

After talking about things you've heard about in London, Paris, Rome and Rio – you all bid farewell to each other and head back to work. You and Kai continue to discuss things as you both make your way down to the crime lab.

"So Kai, why are you so excited about 'Carnival'?"

"Are you kidding, Ames? It's amazing!"

"You've been before?"

"Heck yeah! We went in college and it was the wildest, most awesome experience of my life! Plus the women! Oh my days, the women!"

"Okay Kai, Ew. So what happens?"

"Oh, it's like this huge parade that lasts for three days! It's party city!"

"Ooohhh, that sounds fun! Are we going to dress up, like Mal said?"

"Definitely!"

You both laugh and settle down at your desk's to continue analysing data.

* * *

><p><em><strong>You are now Special Agent Natara Williams<strong>_

You and Ken talk about the upcoming holiday, until Mal steps out of Maria's office. Ken rushes over to him and gives him a 'man hug' before walking casually away, to his office.

Mal strolls over to you and smiles.

"I can't believe it... we're going to Paris. It's like, the city of love Mal! I always wanted to go there!"

He chuckles and takes your hands.

"I thought you said you went on a trip around the world shortly after college?"

"Wow, I'm surprised you remembered! But yeah, we went everywhere _except _London or Paris. Hey, do you think there will be hot French guys? I hope so!"

He rolls his eyes and wraps an arm around your shoulders in a friendly gesture.

"I'm sure there will be. But, right now we have work to do – when we get to Paris, _then _you can drool over them as much as you want!"

You laugh and slap his arm playfully. The two of you sit down at your desks and finish the mountain of paper work you find.

'_Paris... the city of love. This holiday is going to be perfect...'_

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for the first chapter! Tell me what you think! I appreciate it! :D Review? THANKS FOR READING! <strong>


	2. Preparation and The Mysterious Woman

Capital Holiday!

Chapter Two – Preparation and The Mysterious Woman

* * *

><p><strong>Hello Everyone! <strong>

**Thanks for All The Reviews Guys! It Means The World! :D I just wanted to say thank you all for the ratings that you handed in for my first Fanfiction 'Time, Love and Illness'. I know it's a little unorthodox to ask, but I'm glad some of you did it anyway! :D Just wanted to let you know, that everyone who submitted a rating gave me 5 stars, and I almost broke down crying (With Happiness!) Thank you all so much, you truly are my 3****rd**** family! :'D **

**I wanted to ask you all something as well; did you get the humour in the title at all? I wasn't sure if any of you got it, or even found it the tiniest bit funny? Ah well, I don't mind either way! :D **

**Also I'm going to be changing my layout a little for this story – as you can see, so I will edit Chapter One soon! :)**

**Lastly, just some quick review replies!**

**Review Replies:**

_**Nat157's (Your Review For 'Time, Love and Illness')**_

_**Wow, thank you so much for the heart warming review Natalie! It really makes my day to know that you think I'm a good author! All of your comments brought a huge smile to my face, and now I can't get rid of it! Perfect start to a perfect day! Also, I saw your 2 updates this morning and almost died of happiness! :D They were really spectacular! When you said things like 'breath taking' and 'spell bounding' and 'truly beautiful' It made my heart melt. Thank you so much for your support and encouragement. I'm going to start trying to think of a story line for my sequel today! **_

_**5 stars? Wow! Thank you!**_

_**Your one hell of a friend to have too Natalie! :')**_

_**-Molly**_

**Now the Review Replies to 'Capital Holiday':**

_**TammylovesCOD (Tamanna aka Tammy)**_

_**Thank you for your kind words. They don't go underappreciated! :D I love writing for Maltara, since I ship them all the way! And there is DEFINITELY going to be further Maltara Fluff and stuff in here! (Hey, that rhymes!) **_

_**Thank You Again!**_

_**-Molly **_

_**jamzie13**_

_**Awww just because you did a puppy face, I will update quicker! Plus, it's the weekend so you know! ;) You never fail to make me smile with your nice comments! **_

_**Thank you so much!**_

_**-Molly**_

_**KokoKookieKreme (Valerie)**_

_**Firstly, thank you for adding my story to your favourites! Means a lot! :) Secondly, thank you for the amazing comments, I'm glad you liked it! Don't worry their holiday is coming soon! **_

_**Thank You for the review!**_

_**-Molly**_

_**CauseOfDeathIsGreat**_

_**Really? I was kind of hoping someone would make a comment on the Captain's opinion on Mal and Natara! Thank you, I'm glad you liked it!**_

_**Thanks for the comments!**_

_**-Molly**_

**Okay, so that's it. Please enjoy chapter two of 'Capital Holiday'! Read and Review? It means the world to me, honestly!**

* * *

><p><em>January 27<em>_th__ 2012_

_**You are now Special Agent Natara Williams**_

The captain has given you and the rest of the gang three days off to prepare for your departure to London on the 31st January. You are now walking through the streets of San Francisco with Data Analyst Amy Chen by your side. You got a call from her this morning at a ridiculous hour, saying that she 'needed a camera' and 'the necessities' but had no idea what to bring. Amy rarely went on holiday, if that wasn't clear enough, but you decided to tag along. After all, you could use a little girly time. You used to go shopping a lot when you were younger with your sister, Neha, and your best friend, Eva, before she was brutally taken away from this world. She was Irish, with long wavy red hair and pale skin. You loved her accent and she loved yours, and you both were drawn to each other the first day of college – best friends ever since.

Her name meant 'beautiful, radiant and joyful' and it fit her perfectly. She was all those things before... No. You try to push those memories into the depths of your mind, determined not to let them ruin your day. Amy catches you off guard when she squeals cheerfully and practically drags you to stand outside a clothes shop named 'Laiga'. From what you can remember, that name means 'elegant' in Arabic. You look over to Amy as she beams, looking at the mannequin in the shop window.

"Amy, why don't we just go inside?" you suggest after a short moment of silence.

"Yes! Let's go!" She replies instantly.

Grabbing your arm, Amy heaves you through the double doors. Upon entering she starts scanning the nearby clothes rack for no reason. You can't help but laugh at her excitement. It reminds you of what your sister used to be like.

"Oh, how about this?" she says after a long moment, her voice calmer than before.

Amy pulls out a petite floral sundress and holds it against her body. It was white with cherry blossom pink flowers scattered about. It was perfect for her. You looked at her to see her eyes light up; she glances at you – as if for approval. You grin and nod your head. Amy beams and flings the dress over her arm. You both then start walking around the shop, looking at beautiful dresses that each of you pick out. You wander around for about half an hour before deciding to look elsewhere. You and Amy pay for your mountain of clothes and casually walk back onto the busy streets of San Francisco, bags in hand. You spend the rest of your day in various different shops, buying necessities, but spoiling yourself a little with clothes and accessories you want. At around four o'clock in the afternoon, Amy points to a nearby restaurant that you both recognise from eating there before. You enter and wait in line to order the usual – coffee, decaf.

Grabbing your things, you and Amy find a table and begin to talk about the things you brought. The topic of conversation soon changes when Amy asks about the nearing holiday.

"Natara, I know were going on holiday soon and the Captain said she had sorted _everything _out, but I can't help but wonder where we will all sleep? Surely there isn't a hotel room large enough for all of us."

You cant help but giggle at her, but nonetheless you answer her question.

"Amy, of course there isn't. I mean, it's possible – but unlikely. We'll probably have two or three different hotel rooms in one building."

"Oh! I see. So who's going where?"

"Well, I'm not sharing a room with Kai."

You both burst into laughter, gaining looks from onlookers. None of you seems to care though, why would you? It's not like you're going to see them again. At least, that's what you _did _think.

Your face immediately drops when you notice the door swing open, and Mal holds the door for another woman. She strolls in, natural grace when she walks. They don't seem to notice you both, considering you're sat in the corner. You watch as the two of them make their way to a table and sit down. Mal whispers something in her ear and she giggles.

'_She's beautiful...' _you think to yourself.

She was indeed beautiful. Long, straight brunette hair, with a neatly cut fringe, that came to her shoulders. Shocking light blue eyes and moderately tanned skin. She was almost as tall as Mal; the top of her head came to his eyes. All you can do is stare at them, laughing and smiling – completely oblivious to your presence. You can hear parts of their conversation, but try not to pry too much. You have a uncontrollable desire to find out more about this mysterious woman. When she speaks, her voice is soft, gentle. Her accent is the same as Mal's, American. You can't help but feel a twinge of jealousy grow in the pit of your stomach.

'_Wait, no. I'm not Jealous of __her__.' _you scold yourself.

"Mal! You can't say that!"

"Why not, Kaya? You know it's true!"

"It may be true, but you still can't say that!"

"Yeah, yeah. You sound like my mother."

She playfully slaps his arm and they both laugh. She mumbles something, but it's inaudible from where you are sat. Whatever it was, she emphasized a single word...

'_Kaya... That must be her name.'_

You haven't noticed Amy staring at you, a confused look on her face.

"Natara?"

You shake yourself out of your trance and look at Amy, but your eyes still flicker over to the two of them every couple of seconds.

"Yes?"

"What are you looking at?" She glances around, before her eyes settle on Mal and the strange woman, Kaya, too. "Oh my... is that-"

You clamp your hand over her mouth as she goes to call them. Your voice turns into a harsh whisper.

"What Are You Doing?"

"Mhmmhmhm..."

"What? Oh!"

You gently remove your hand from her mouth and she breathes in.

"I said, calling Mal and-"

"No. Leave _them _be, we should probably get going anyway... hey, didn't you want a camera?" You state trying to change the subject. It works as Amy's face lights up.

"Oh yes! Well, what are we waiting for?"

Amy jumps up out of her seat, and you pray it doesn't catch any attention. Especially from Mal and Kaya. You stand up as well and risk a glance over to them. Much to you displeasure, they are holding hands from across the table. Mal lovingly strokes her knuckles, like he used to do with you. Your face turns into a scowl as you storm out of the restaurant, _heartbroken... _

They are all you can think about for the rest of the day. '_Kaya... who is she?'_

* * *

><p><em>January 30<em>_th__ 2012_

_**You are now Detective Mal Fallon**_

Its one day until your departure to London. Your last day off before a well deserved holiday. After spending two full days with Kaya, you'd be glad for a break. Sure she's fun, but she can be a handful. You've already packed your things, except the stuff you would need tomorrow morning, and are now headed to your car to pick Natara up from her hotel.

You called her earlier that morning, it took a couple of tries, but she eventually picked up – saying she was 'in the shower'. You tried not to form a mental image... you really did. It was too hard. You smirk to yourself once again as the image forms in your head. You arranged to take her to her favourite restaurant for dinner that same evening. You recall the conversation in your head as you drive.

"Natara? About time!"

"Sorry, I was in the shower."

"Right..." A smirk forms on your face, but you push it away as best you can.

"Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to go for dinner tonight? You know, catch up with each other?"

"Sure Mal, that sounds fun! Are you sure you don't just want to grab Chinese?"

"Nah, not tonight. I feel like getting out of the house."

She giggles from the other side of the line.

"Alright then, see you at seven?"

"Seven it is. Cya."

"Bye!"

Ten minutes of driving later, you pull up outside Natara's hotel building. You slide out of your vehicle and saunter your way up to her room. Knocking on her door rhythmically, you stand patiently for her arrival. A couple seconds later Natara throws the door open, a huge smile spread across her perfectly pink lips. You return one before glancing down to see what she was wearing... it took your breath away. She wore a long, crimson silk dress that flowed elegantly to the floor – similar to the one she wore when you went undercover the first time.

"Wow..." was all that managed to leave your lips.

'_She looks beautiful... I forget that she's a very girly-girl sometimes.'_

She shyly looked to the floor, a small red blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"Thank you." She uttered as you both made your way downstairs.

The rest of the night was perfect, you and Natara started taking in the car about random things. How she had gone out with Amy on the 27th and they had gone completely crazy when shopping – especially Amy, then about how she had tried to shove everything into her suitcase and failed a number of times, and finally about how she had taken this morning as some time to herself. She called it her 'Annual Girl Time'. You couldn't help but laugh, earning a playful slap on your bicep.

When you arrived at the restaurant, you sensed something off about her. She had a look about her – like she was deep in thought. From working with her almost a year now, you've picked up a few things about her expressions. How she slightly tilts her head to the side when she's confused, or when she furrows her brow and scrunches her nose when she's angry. You ask her a number of times if she's alright that evening – she just states that 'She's Fine.'

You try not to give it another thought, but something in the back of your mind still bugs you. On the drive home, it seems that you both have run out of things to talk about so you bring up a popular topic once again.

"So Natara, you excited about the holiday tomorrow?"

"Oh, definitely! I mean, I'm not nearly as excited as Amy about going to London, but yeah, I can't wait! What about you?"

"Yep! I've never really travelled and now we're all going to some of the world's most famous capital cities!"

"Really? You've hardly travelled, then where _have_ you been?"

"Oh, well I went to Las Vegas with Ken for a three day weekend... _never_ again."

She giggles.

"How come?"

"Let's just say, I can't even remember most of it... to this day I have no idea what happened. Apart from I went with money, left with nothing."

"Wow..."

"Yeah. Do me a favour would you?"

"Sure, anything"

"Do not let me go out to a club with Ken alone. Ever."

Natara breaks out into laughter.

'_What? I'm serious! Although, I love her laugh... heck, she's just amazing. I can't believe I get to spend an entire three weeks with her – 24/7.' _

As you pull up outside her hotel, you both sit in the car for a few moments, unsure of what to say. You know you don't want to watch her walk away – then an idea pops into your head. You clear your throat.

"Milady, may I escort you to your room?" you say in a rather jokey tone.

She looks at you, one eyebrow raised and smiles.

"Mal, you don't have to you know... It's just up a couple of stairs."

"Yes, but I said tonight we would catch up, remember?"

"I thought we already have."

"Well we sort of caught up; I haven't told you everything yet..."

"Well in that case. Sure, why the hell not."

She slips out of the car, leaving you shocked by her sudden informal tone. You smile to yourself for a second before following her.

'_Typical Natara... heh.'_

You extend your arm to her and she links her arm with yours, placing her hand on your bicep. As you walk back to her room she rests her head on your shoulder. It's times like this that you really cherish between you and Natara. Times that you wish could last forever. It reminds you that you rely on each other for support. On the way she sighed a number of times. Something was clearly on her mind, and you were determined to find out what.

Reaching her room, she turns to you and rests her back on her door.

"Well here we are... Thanks Mal. I had a really fun time. It's good to catch up sometimes."

"Yeah, it really is."

You contemplate saying something. After a short time you made up your mind.

"Hey Natara... is there something on your mind? You seem to be really upset about something... you can tell me."

"Nothing gets past you does it... Alright. But you have to _promise _you won't flip out."

"Flip out? Why would I-"

"Just, promise... please"

"Alright, I promise. Now what's up?"

She takes a deep breath and sighs.

"Oscar broke up with me..."

"What! I'll-"

She glares at you.

"Um... I mean, I'm so sorry Nat. You don't need a scumbag like him anyway, come here."

You take her in your arms and hold her close. She buries her head into your shoulder and sighs. She wraps her arms around your neck and pulls you closer, until there is no room between you both. You stay like that for a while, both enjoying the sudden closeness. After a while, she pulls away and wipes her eyes. Clearing her throat, she looks up at you.

"Well, goodnight. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yep, bright and early."

She smiles and opens her door; before she closes it she turns and looks at you.

"Thanks Mal..."

"Anytime, goodnight."

As she slowly shuts the door, your grin grows on your face.

'_Broken up with Oscar... bad move man. Screw it – this holiday, I'll make you mine Natara. I swear it.' _

With that thought in mind you turn on your heels and head home.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is completely random, but I did some name research and thought I'd share with you what our favourite Characters names mean:<strong>

_**Malachi – (Hebrew) 'My Angel'**_

_**Natara – (Arabic) 'Sacrifice'**_

_**Kenneth – (Scottish) 'Handsome, Fiery'**_

_**Amy – (French) 'Beloved'**_

_**Kai – (Latin, Scandinavian) 'Rejoice'**_

_**Maria – (Greek) 'Beloved'**_

_**Blaise – (Latin, French) 'Stammer' or 'Lisp' Haha. It's also a boy's name!**_

_**Kara – (Irish, Italian) 'Beloved' or 'Dear' and 'Friend'**_

_**I also found out my name Molly – (Greek) Possible meaning 'Rebellious' (Hebrew) 'Uncertain' or 'Bitter'... ouch. :/**_

**Thanks for reading! Review? **


	3. London, Here We Come!

Capital Holiday!

Chapter Three – London, Here We Come!

* * *

><p><strong>Hey third Famalam! (Family in Molly language) How you all feeling? Just some review replies today! But before that I wanted to say – I feel so happy that I inspired some of you to look up your name meanings! They were very interesting! So anyway...<strong>

_**bananaballer13**_

_**Ahahaha, I'm glad you like it! Thank you for the kind words – I appreciate it! :D I was actually working on this last night, so I could post sooner. Just for you!**_

_**Thanks again!**_

_**-Molly**_

_**CauseOfDeathIsGreat**_

_**Of course you get a shout out, you reviewed! :D Glad you liked the meanings, I thought mine was so annoying, but oh well! You must let me know what your name means next time you review! **_

_**Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**-Molly**_

_**foreverdreamingforthefuture**_

_**Aww that's interesting! Glad you liked my last chapter, also nice to hear that I'm inspiring people to look up their name meanings hehehe :)**_

_**Thank you for the review!**_

_**-Molly**_

_**nat157's **_

_**Hehehe it is my second story! Whoop indeed :D Really happy to hear that you enjoyed it, and anytime for the reviewing. I am more of a reader/reviewer than a writer! Or at least I was. I will always review any chapter or story that I read, it's tradition and I feel like I owe it to you and all the other brilliant writers out there! **_

_**Meanings of the names are popular today! I thought people would ignore them to be honest! When I first found Blaise's name it made me laugh too! XD Thank you for the kind words!**_

_**Thank you for reviewing, means a lot!**_

_**Your Friend**_

_**-Molly **_

_**jamzie13 (Jamila Marie)**_

_**Hahaha, I'm actually planning on writing that soon – I'm also going through idea's in my head who to place with whom... Any suggestion's I'd be happy to hear them! Thank you for the sweet words, it means a lot that I get compliments! :D**_

_**Of course I want to know what your name means! Like I've said many times before, you guys are like my 3**__**rd**__** family. I like to know about each and every one of you – even if you guys just want to rant on about something. I'm happy to listen! Your name meaning is very cute! And I bet you are beautiful – don't disbelieve! ;)**_

_**Also I've noticed you've put your name on your reviews! Yay, I started a trend lol! You have a cute name by the way! Is it double barrier or is that your middle name? My mum's name is Marie... if you wanted to know that... hehehe :D**_

_**Thanks for the nice review!**_

_**-Molly**_

_**TammylovesCOD (Tamanna aka Tammy)**_

_**Quick question. Do you write reviews on your iPod or something? I see on mine that you have put emoticons that you can only see on an iPod or iPhone etc. **_

_**Anyway about the review, thank you. Never before have I been called 'bad to the bone'! It made me smile! :D Glad you liked it!**_

_**Thank you for reviewing!**_

_**-Molly**_

**Well that's it! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and even if you read my story, but don't have an account or just didn't review, I thank you as well! :D **

**On a small side note: I had a pretty good day today! I seriously do not enjoy double PE first thing on a Monday morning, but we played Netball. My class is mostly full of boys and they don't have a clue! So yeah... got to help sir out. Pretty fun ;)**

**Enough of my rambling – here's chapter three! Enjoy! Read and Review? Thanks!**

* * *

><p><em>January 31<em>_st__ 2012_

_**You are now Data Analyst Amy Chen**_

_*BEEP, BEEP, BEEP*_

You're stirred from your blissful sleep by the sound of your noisy alarm. Groaning, you reach over and hit the 'Snooze' button. It takes you a moment to fully wake up, so you just lie on your back staring at the ceiling. Your first thought of the day was not a pleasant one.

'_Who the hell gets up at four in the morning?'_

Sighing, you throw the covers off your and clumsily drag yourself out of bed. Slipping your pink bunny slippers onto your feet, you shuffle to your apartment kitchen. You run the back of your hand over your eyes and you make yourself some coffee. Yawning, you slump down into your chair and close your eyes, taking in the sweet aroma. It only takes you about five minutes to finish your coffee, before straightening out and heading for your room. You brush your hair and teeth, then grab some casual clothes from your wardrobe – that you had left out the day before, when packing – and throwing them on quickly.

Reality suddenly hits you. You, Natara, Mal, Ken and Kai are all headed to the airport in one hour to go on holiday. First stop – _London. _

Your face brightens and you squeal, spinning around your room.

"Oh My Gosh! We're going to London! Eeeppp!"

You try to wait as patiently as you can, occupying yourself by checking to see if you'd forgotten anything... three times. After what felt like an eternity, you hear a horn honking from outside.

"Oh, that must be Ken and Kai!"

You grab your stuff and rush outside. Ken is in the driver's seat – a cup of coffee in his hand, and Kai is in the backseat – leaning over the chair and saying something to Ken. He notices you and waves, a large smile on his face. You practically throw your suitcase into the trunk and jump into the passenger seat.

"Good morning!" you proclaim your excitement showing.

"Morning..." Ken replies, before yawning.

"Not a morning person Ken?"

"Not even close."

"May I ask why Kai is in the back seat?"

Ken goes to answer, but Kai interrupts him, leaning into the front.

"Because _Ken _says I can't sit in the front seat! Apparently, 'I annoy the crap out of him'... He sounds exactly like Mal. Although, Ken lets me talk when I'm in his car, Mal doesn't..."

"Yes Kai, I do let you talk. Do _not_ make me change my mind." Ken retorts.

You giggle as Kai sluggishly sits back in his chair. Ken leans over to you and whispers, so Kai can't hear.

"He really does annoy the crap out of me, you sure he has to come?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Captain's orders."

"Damn. Oh well. Let's get going, we're supposed to meet Mal and Natara in one hour!"

He re-starts the car and puts it in drive. You all take off down the almost empty streets of San Francisco – the sun peeking through the tall buildings. The weather is sunny, not a cloud in the sky. Morning mist fills the horizon; this just adds another good spin to your day. On the way Kai rambles on about 'Carnival' but you and Ken don't listen – not that he notices.

'_London... we're actually going to London!'_

You pull up at the airport in record time. Since the roads were mainly empty, it cut about half an hour off your journey. You all jump out and Ken grabs your pink suitcase for you.

"Ken, I don't mind carrying my own suitcase, really."

"Nah, it's alright. Just do me a favour would you?"

"Sure."

"Would you check us in and stuff, kind of got my hands full..."

You chuckle before nodding. You grab your handbag and all of you make your way inside the airport. In moments you spy Natara and Mal sat in the airport cafe, both with a cup of coffee – talking. You impulsively run over to them. They jump as you approach them, clearly still exhausted from waking up at four in the morning.

"Hello!" you exclaim.

Some people look over to you, but you don't care.

"Good morning, Amy. I can see you're excited already." Natara chuckles.

"Morning Amy." Mal replies, although his tone is very serious.

"Of course! We're headed to London after all! London Natara! _London!_"

"Hahaha, I know Amy. Come on Mal, we need to check in."

He grunts in reply and the two of them stand up in unison. Grabbing their things, all of you head for the checkout desk. You wait in line for about ten minutes before you are seen. There is a red headed, happy woman standing behind the desk. She types something on her grey computer before turning to face you.

"Good morning! May I help you?" she says, in a _very_ overly cheery tone.

"Yes please. Flight to London at 5am? We pre-booked tickets."

"No problem! Names please."

"Amy Chen, Natara Williams, Mal Fallon, Ken Greene and Kai Kalaba."

She types on her computer for a couple minutes before returning her attention to you.

"Yep! All here, May I see some ID from each of you, please?"

You all grab your ID's and flash them to the woman. She checks them all and nods.

"Hold on one moment while I go grab your tickets."

All of you nod as the woman walks away. You all stand there awkwardly... so you decide to break the silence.

"Guys..." they all turn to look at you "We're going to London!"

Everyone chuckles at your obviousness.

"Amy, what is your fascination with London again?"

Asks Mal, folding his arms across his chest and tilting his head slightly, a grin on his face. It makes you even happier to see him smiling, he's never been a morning person...

"Well... many things I guess. British people and there funny accents... unless there men, then there accents are _so sexy..._"

Everyone looks at you, shocked. Natara's eyes widen and she looks away nervously. You just realise what you said and throw your hand over your mouth, gasping.

"I-I mean... um... Natara?"

"Don't ask me!" she replies quickly – her tone panicky – turning away from Mal as he smirks at her.

"Um... what I meant to say was, the sights! Yes, the sights! I always wanted to see Big Ben and the London Eye, oh and Buckingham Palace!"

You look to the ground shyly, a small blush creeping onto your cheeks.

"I-I never travelled much before... Never really had the time or the money. Ever since I was a little girl, I wanted to see London. It's just such a busy place, full of smart, hardworking people. I know it sounds silly..."

"No way Ames!"

Ken says, wide eyed. He placed his arm around your shoulder and pulls you close. You smile sweetly at him as he continues. Everyone else looks around, before Mal takes Natara by the arm and guides her over to a corner, talking in hushed tones.

"I think its adorable Amy; I know that you grew up in a tiny town in Kansas with like, hardly any contact with a lot of people – so naturally you crave to be in a large area, full of people. It's normal, not silly."

"Thanks Ken. It means-"

You're interrupted by the cheerful red headed woman rushing back over to you.

"Sorry for the long wait! Here you go! Have a great time in London!"

Mal and Natara join you shortly and take their tickets, thanking you.

"Thank you! Have a nice day Miss!" Kai shouts as you all walk away. "Man, she was hot!"

Everyone stops and glares at Kai, including you.

"Ew." Is all you say, Mal shakes his head and walks ahead – Ken and Natara following closely behind.

"What?" Kai says, confused. He holds up his hands in defence, before hurrying after you and the others.

* * *

><p><em><strong>You are now Special Agent Natara Williams<strong>_

After going through all the airport regulations and security check, you're just glad to finally board the plane. With Mal's unwanted help, you put your heavy suitcase in the compartments provided. Much to everyone's surprise, the captain had arranged for you all to be upgraded to first class all throughout your journey. It was luxurious. You walk in first, and gasp. Quickly finding your seat, you relax into the large, comfy chair. You look over to your right to see Mal, Ken and Amy looking around, nodding. No sign of Kai.

"Hey, Where's Kai?"

Everyone looks around, Amy starts panicking.

"Oh no! Kai? Kai!"

Ken clamps a hand over Amy's mouth but she doesn't stop panicking. Ken and Mal sigh as Ken leads her gently to her seat, whispering calming things in her ear. She takes a deep breath and unsteadily sits down. Mal scowls in the distance and huffs.

"Hold on."

He was clearly annoyed as he stormed down the hallway. You couldn't help but laugh when he came back. He held Kai by his ear and was dragging him up the walkway. Mal effortlessly flung him into his chair and sat down next to you. You look over to Amy and Ken to see them laughing as well.

"What was that about?" you try to say between your laughs.

"Kai was 'flirting' with the female flight attendant. I swear Natara, I don't think I can take three weeks with him, twenty four seven..."

You reach over and place your hand on his shoulder, easing him back into his seat. He visibly relaxes, putting you at ease as well.

"I know Kai is... frustrating for us all Mal. Think of it this way, you get to have a break from _everything else_. No worrying about catching the next wacko serial killer, no getting up too early and finally – no ridiculous reports to fill in!"

"Hahaha, yeah I guess that is the up side. And these seats! Wow! Remind me to kiss the Captain when we get back."

"That's... Vivid." You say smirking to yourself.

"On a different topic. I meant what I said earlier... I mean, just look at them!"

You and Mal both glance over to where Ken and Amy are sat – side by side. Kai sits behind them, leaning forward to interject in their conversation.

"I think you may be onto something here Malachi."

"Don't _ever _call me that again. Malachi is my grandfather..."

You giggle and look at him innocently. He flashes you one of his signature charming smiles and you can't help but smile back.

* * *

><p><em><span>Earlier<span>_

Mal takes your arm and pulls you gently over to a corner. You look at him, puzzled.

"Hey, I don't know about you Nat, but I think _someone _has a little crush."

"W-What?"

You stutter and look away. Luckily Mal doesn't seem to pick up how nervous you are...

"I mean, wow... Ken _never _crushes on anyone!"

Relief fills your body and you let out an inaudible sigh, at least you think it was inaudible.

"Huh? Oh! Right... yeah. Wait, you think Ken has a crush on Amy?"

"Definitely, why you don't?"

"Hm... I didn't, but now..."

"Oh! The red headed woman's back, we should get going!"

You nod and the two of you make your way back.

'_Damn, that was close...'_

* * *

><p><em><span>Present<span>_

You and Mal sit and talk about random things. You lock eyes on numerous occasions, staring into his deep ocean blue eyes. The mysterious woman, Kaya, runs through your mind all throughout the flight, ruining your peaceful moments with Mal which you adore. You want to bring her up so many times it's killing you.

'_Who was she, and why was she with Mal?'_

Mal reaches over and takes your hand in his. He's warm and his body temperature transfers itself to you. Normally, this wouldn't bug you – but then he starts running his thumb across your knuckles... like he did to _her_ in the restaurant. You tense up, sudden rage boiling deep inside of you. Until Mal tenderly moves a piece of hair out of your face, causing you to involuntarily blush.

'_Wait a minute. Forget her; Mal is going to be with me for three whole weeks in some of the world most beautiful locations! Even Paris... the city of love. Ha. Take that Kaya.'_

The rest of your flight is relatively simple. You go to sleep, reclining in your luxurious chair, for a couple hours – telling Mal to wake you up when you arrive.

7 hours later, you arrive in London airport. Instead of Mal waking you up gently, you're rudely awakened by Amy's excited screaming. You jolt awake and launch yourself up. Mal laughs at you and you slap him in the arm, before stretching. The extra hours of sleep have made a huge improvement on your mood. You look out the window to see a beautiful view, just beyond the airport. Right before you are large buildings and you can spot the famous Big Ben. The sun beams over the horizon far in the distance, alerting the fellow British people that it's time to wake up. You all grab your things and head out of the plane. Going through all the usual check in stuff, you all flog down a taxi and hop in.

"St. Martin's Lane Hotel, please." You say to the driver as you get in.

"No problem, Mam."

Amy can't resist from taking her camera out and snapping a few pictures of you all. The journey isn't that long; you all gaze outside – admiring the view. Arriving at your destination, you all pitch in to pay that driver and as your about to walk toward the hotel, Amy turns to the driver and snaps his picture before thanking him and waving cheerfully. All of your chuckle and head inside. The hotel lobby is stunning. Small bright lights light up the carpet walkway from above. Elegant furniture is placed precisely around. A blonde man in smart clothes stands behind the desk. As you approach he breaks into a smile. His accent is heavily British, causing you all to smile.

"Good Day! How may I help?"

"Hello, we're booked in for a deluxe room?"

"Oh! American's! It's very rare that we get American's in our hotel! Oh it is a pleasure!" He beams wildly upon hearing your accent.

'_I'm not THAT American... am I?'_

"May I ask what name your booked under?"

"Oh! It's Maria Yeong."

"Ah yes, here you all are. That's two deluxe room's for a total of five people, correct?"

You nod and thank the man as he hands you two shiny cards, with your door numbers on them. Gesturing for you all to follow him, some men in a smart uniform pick up your things and take them to your room for you. You take the glass elevator up to the tenth floor, the doors open to a lush hallway. You all follow the manager closely, until he leads you to a door with the number's '100' and '101' on them. You thank the man, and he leaves you.

Without another word, you throw open the door to room one hundred and rush inside. The room was indeed deluxe. It was beautiful! White walls with a stunning black kitchen and couch. Glass wall windows surrounded the room, giving you and Amy a view of the city. Amy squeals from behind you and runs to the window – taking more photos. Mal, Ken and Kai stand in the doorway, shocked.

You spin around and hand Mal the key card so they can go to their room. They nod and leave you and Amy to unpack. Looking back over to Amy, you see that she's taking photos of the room, then you.

"This is amazing, Natara!"

"I know... it's beautiful..."

"Let's pick rooms, oh! I want _that _one, please!" she points to the one closest to the kitchen, the door has been left open – allowing you to see inside. It has glass windows as well, and a stunning white decor. You laugh and nod your head. She rushes over and hugs you quickly, before gathering her things and running to the room. Without hesistation, she unpacks her things. You go into your room and do the same.

A little while later, you all meet up with Mal, Ken and Kai and head outside. The sunlight hits your eyes, causing you to squint. You all stand in a row outside the hotel, gazing at the crowded streets of London. Many car's, taxi's and typical red bus' rush by. Amy is the first to speak, and her words sum up what you're all thinking.

"London, here we come!"

* * *

><p><strong>Review? Thanks! Don't worry guys, more fluff will be on the way soon! I just wanted to settle them into London and whatever! :D<strong>


	4. London: Temptation and Underwear

Capital Holiday!

Chapter Four – Destination: London

Temptation and Underwear.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello Everyone! <strong>

**I'm hoping to slip in some fluff in this chapter, as you know I write whatever pops into my head at the time. So... yeah, even I don't know what will happen in this chapter! :D By the way, I hope that didn't make me sound unprofessional or anything, I do have a guideline for each chapter; I mean I make up what happens from the guideline. Hehehe :)**

**Just wanted to say, thank you guys for using my name. It just makes me feel **_**that **_**much more at home on Fanfiction. Thanks :)**

**Now for some Review Replies:**

_**sierralim91 ('Time, Love and illness' review)**_

_**Awww thank you for reading my first Fanfiction! Wow... thank you so much, it makes my day to know my readers enjoy my writing! Thank you for saying such wonderful things about my story and my writing. It makes my day – seriously! You don't like stories from a person's POV? Interesting... but I'm glad you made an exception for me! :D You honestly could imagine it happening; wow... that is what I tried to write like, now happy to know I achieved it! Reading your review has made my day, thank you so very much for the amazing compliments! Maltara is like, what I live for – so I do try to write as much fluff as I can! Hehehe :)**_

_**Thank you so much! :')**_

_**-Molly**_

**Back to the reviews for 'Capital Holiday!':**

_**But I Have Promises To Keep**_

_**Chapter one was your favourite? May I ask what you liked about it? :D Glad to hear you enjoyed it – and sorry about the whole 'sharing a computer' thing, I have my own individual laptop, so I don't get those problems! It's really okay about the late review! At least you did review! :D**_

_**Thank you!**_

_**-Molly**_

_**Katlana Child**_

_**Wow... first off – to get a review from you on one of my stories is just amazing. You're a brilliant writer so I thank you! :D**_

_**Thank you for your awesome words! I do try my best to make people laugh, I'm a bit of a joker at my school and stuff. My sense of humour can be considered strange... but I don't mind! Glad I made you giggle, it's nice to know! :D**_

_**Thank you for the nice review!**_

_**-Molly**_

_**Big mama Raptor**_

_**Ahaha, I will try to give you as much fluff as you can handle. Here's a little give away – something to look forward too. Paris, I have BIG plans for then! ;D Thank you for saying such sweet things in your review, it means a lot! Don't worry, Fluff will be on the way! **_

_**Thank you!**_

_**-Molly**_

_**CauseOfDeathIsGreat**_

_**Hello Nikki (Or Nicole, which ever your prefer) Thank you for sharing your name with me, it's nice to know people's names. Hahaha, I wanted to show Natara in a new light. I know that some people write about Mal having feeling for her, me included. So I wanted to start showing her feelings and thoughts about him too! :D**_

_**Thank you for the nice review!**_

_**-Molly**_

_**TammylovesCOD (Tammy aka Tamanna)**_

_**I knew it! :D I read and write reviews on my iPod too, it's just easier that way. But I write on my computer, obviously ;) I was hinting at Maltara fluff, I'm kind of saving it for a little while later ;D My little secret. *Cough* Paris *Cough* **_

_**Thank you for reviewing!**_

_**-Molly**_

_**KokoKookieKreme (Valerie)**_

_**I actually got a little excited as well when writing it... hehehe I know, strange – but hey, That's me! :D I'm planning on a Ken x Amy thing going on here; it also seems to be kicking off with them in actual CoD too! Joy! :D Fluff is on the way! I have a confession to make, although I'm British, I have NEVER been to London. I really want to though! It seems fun! **_

_**Thanks for reviewing Valarie! **_

_**Love Your Friend**_

_**-Molly**_

**So that's it, thank you to everyone who read and/or reviewed! Means the world, seriously! Now, on to chapter four! Read and Review? Thanks!**

* * *

><p><em>February 1<em>_st__ 2012_

_**You are now Detective Ken Greene**_

It's 9am when you wake up. It takes you a moment or two to remember where you are. London, Britain's capital city. Rubbing your eyes with the back of your hand and yawning, you pull the silk white sheets off you and slip out of bed. The sunlight beams through the white curtains, causing you to squint. A light headache starts to form behind your temples, but you push through it. Opening your bedroom door, you stroll into the main room. Mal and Kai are already up; Kai resigns on the white sofa, resting his head on the arm. Clearly he was still in 'sleep mode', not even noticing you when you stood directly in front of him. Mal was leaning on the kitchen floor cabinet, a cup of coffee in his hand, staring outside at the waking streets of London – his attention away from you. The steam from the coffee rose gently into the air, filling the room with the delicious aroma.

"Morning buddy." You say grabbing a cup from the cabinet.

"Hey Ken." He replies, his attention still firmly on the view outside.

Pouring yourself a cup of freshly brewed coffee, you resign next to Mal. Your mind flashes back to the 'man holiday' in Las Vegas a couple years ago. You can't help but chuckle at the memories flowing through your mind. Only now, does Mal's attention turn to you. He cocks an eyebrow and tilts his head slightly, giving him the appearance of a confused puppy. He analyses your expression for a long moment, before his face drops.

"You're thinking about Las Vegas again aren't you...?"

"Heh, how'd you know?"

"Natara, she taught me a few things."

"Oh I see, our little fine fed."

"Why do you call her that again?" His face is amused, and a small smirk plays on his lips.

"As if you don't know."

"No Ken, I mean – I thought you had a thing for someone else..."

This shocks you, almost making you do a spit take after sipping your coffee. You cough and clear your throat.

"I-I have no idea what you mean man."

"Don't play dumb with me, Kenneth."

Upon using your full name, you shoot a glare at Mal. All he does is chuckle and smirk at you.

"I-I... No. I don't have crushes on _anyone... Malachi._"

He shakes his head and laughs. Kai stirs from his child-like sleep and looks over to you both. You and Mal turn deathly silent – holding your breath. You're sure that Mal is thinking the exact same thing as you.

'_Don't wake up, for god sake, don't wake up!'_

Fortunately, Kai slumps back down and starts snoring. You and Mal both sigh with relief and turn to each other – holding back a laugh.

"Just like Vegas..." you quip.

"Ken. Don't change the subject. I know you have a crush on Amy."

Mal's sudden statement takes you back for a brief second. Sure, he's your best friend – but are you _that _obvious?

"Um... I-I... uh..."

"Told ya. Don't worry Ken; I'm not going to blurt it out. After all, you don't mention anything about Natara. Thanks for that by the way..."

In a way, you're relieved that someone knows, and doesn't judge you. You've always had a reputation as a playboy, so a crush is very rare for you. You've known that Mal likes Natara for ages now, but never understood their relationship. Natara was stunning and really smart, but she was never your type. Sure, you'd do her anytime... not that Mal would ever find that out. If you value your life.

With Amy though... it's different. She's delicate, insecure and adorable. Her smile can make you happy on your worst days. You know she would never be just a one night stand to you; you'd make sure of that. She's one of the very few people who truly understand you – who you can just let yourself go around. You think to yourself

'_Maybe this is what Mal feels... when he's around Natara. Sure, I can't understand their relationship... but what about mine. Mine and Amy's.'_

Snapping yourself back to reality, you see Mal smiling at you.

"Uh, no problem buddy. And... Thanks. I just-"

"_Just..." _Mal encourages.

"Just that, I've never really done this sort of thing before... I mean, you. You've been married for god sake. You're all about this romance stuff. Amy... she deserves better."

"Hey! I am _not_ romantic! Don't ever say that again. But seriously Ken, Amy would be lucky to have you. You may not realise this yet – but when your around them... it's like nothing else matters. You'd do anything, be anything for them. Hell, I'd die for Natara."

"And yet, you don't have the balls to tell her how you feel!" you jibe.

He glares at you, before you both burst into laughter. There's a brief moment of silence, before it's broken by a knock at the door. You and Mal turn your heads and he pushes off from the cabinet. Mal saunter's over to the door. You hear him mumble as he holds the door handle.

"I swear to god Kai, if you've ordered room service again..."

You chuckle as he swings the door open. You all gasp, seeing a very awake Amy and Natara smiling in the doorway. Both of their mouths open as they look at you. Natara's attention on Mal, Amy's attention on you. They stare at your chests... looking down you realise you both haven't got shirts on. Your bare chests are in full view; and you can't help but feel a little embarrassed. Looking over to Mal, you see him smirking – clearly enjoying the moment. Breaking eye contact with Amy, you say a quick 'Morning' before retreating to your room.

As quick as you can, you grab some jeans and a white top. You spray yourself with 'Lynx Dark Temptation' before re-entering the main room. Amy is gently shaking Kai awake, whispering something to him – while Natara and Mal stand by the window, looking out. Natara points to something in the distance, causing Mal to nod and smile. He whispers something to her, causing her to grin and look away, before whispering something back.

Sighing, Amy gets up from her position and turns to face you. You look her over, seeing what she's wearing. A petite floral dress covered in cherry blossom pink flowers.

'_She looks beautiful...' _you think to yourself, smirking.

"Hey Ken..." she says, looking to the ground shyly.

"Hey Ames. You look lovely."

She immediately looks up at you, her adorable smile appearing on her small pink lips.

"Really? Thank you..."

She quickly glances at Natara, who winks at her. This puzzles you but then again, women do. You could never work them out, as hard as you tried. Mal is much more experienced with understanding women than you. He even said that he could 'speak woman' once. Sure, he was drunk, but the point still stands.

"Well Fellas." Natara announces, causing you to break your eye contact with Amy.

"Amy, you wanna take them through the plans for today?"

"Sure! Okay." She clears her throat and stand up straight "We're going to see the sights, before doing something you guys want to do! After all, we can't have all the fun!"

You, Mal and the newly awakened Kai look at each other, already knowing what's running through your head. You all announce at the same time

"Hitting the club!"

The girls roll their eyes, but smile. Natara slaps Mal playfully on the arm.

"And you. Go get dressed. We'll be back in a short while guys!"

Without another word, Natara rushes out the door, taking Amy in her beautiful dress with her. You sigh contently and sit on the sofa next to Kai. Him and Mal head into their rooms and emerge again within' minutes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>You are now Data Analyst Amy Chen<strong>_

You're practically pushed all the way back to your room by Natara. Upon entering, you both turn to each other and squeal.

"I told you he'd like it!" Natara proclaims

"I know! Thank you Natara!"

You wrap her in a tight, girly hug. After a few moments, you pull away.

"Hey Amy, guess what Mal said to me..."

"What?" you reply, eager to find out.

"He said I looked stunning..."

"No way! Awww Nat!"

She looks shyly to the ground, before you break the brief silence again.

"It was kind of a shock when we walked in huh..."

Natara gains a bright red glow on her cheeks. She giggles before collecting herself.

"Maybe, just a little..."

"Oh please, Nat! Admit it – you like him don't you?"

"W-What! No!" from her blatant panicking, you can tell she's lying.

"Oh of course you don't! What was I thinking... everyone drools over Mal after all. Especially when he has his six pack showing!" you quip sarcastically.

She picks up a pillow and throws it at you. You both giggle and sit down on the sofa.

"Okay... maybe a little. But he's my partner Amy, it would never work. Besides, I don't even know if he feels the same way. Then there's that woman he was with, _Kaya_."

Sudden realisation hits you like a bullet. That's why Natara was angry after you visited the restaurant on your shopping day. She thinks Kaya is... no!

"Oh Natara! No, Kaya is-"

The door to your room flies open and a panting Kai rushes in. He dives in between you and Natara, causing you both to jump.

"Kai!" you scold.

He holds onto you and Natara like a shield.

"Kai, get the hell off!" Natara slaps his hands away, causing him to whimper.

As your getting over your shock, Ken and Mal burst in – anger written across their faces.

"Kai!" Mal shouts, grabbing him by the collar and jerking him up to the wall. "I swear to god, I'm going to _kill _you!"

Natara jumps up after him, and gently places a hand on Mal's shoulder.

"Mal... calm down, I'm sure whatever Kai did-"

"No way Natara, not this time! You know what he did? This sick, twisted son-of-a-"

"He stole _these_ from your rooms!"

Ken interrupts him, holding up two items. In Ken's hand is your bright purple lacy underwear and Natara's blood-red thong. Fortunately neither of you had worn them yet – you had recently brought them when you went shopping.

Natara gasps and turns bright red. You look at the items closer and blush uncontrollably as well. Turning to Natara, you see her shove Mal out the way and pin Kai against the wall. Pure rage is clear on her face; Kai is stood there – helpless. He whimpers as Natara slaps him around his face a number of times. Every collision causes you to flinch. Obviously taking some form of sympathy for Kai, Mal gently eases her away and pulls her to a corner, whispering in her ear. You, clearly embarrassed, take the items from Ken and run to your room, throwing them on the bed. Quickly returning to the main room, you glare at Kai – who is cowering in the corner, his cheeks red with hand marks.

"Kai! You're sick!" you scream at him. "I can't believe you!"

Tears start to form in your eyes. The mortification and rage you feel inside cause you to cry uncontrollably. You have never been so humiliated in your life. Ken goes to comfort you, but you push him away and run to your room, slamming the door.

"Get out of here Kai... Now!"

You hear Ken bark, followed by the door closing – signalling Kai's departure. There is a knock on your door, but you don't answer. You know it's Ken. You can't face him right now – utter degradation mocks you.

"Amy, it's Natara. Please let me in..."

'_Natara. Of course, this is just as bad for her – with Mal.' _

You wipe your cheeks and open the door slightly; Natara pushes her way in and closes the door behind her.

"Mal and Ken are still here..." She whispers.

Looking up at her, you see tears form in her eyes. You know she's trying to be strong, as usual, but she must feel as awful as you do. You rush over to her and hug her tightly. That's enough. She releases a sob before burying her head into your shoulder. You do the same and sit on your bed, crying together.

"I can't believe it... Oh my god Amy. Mal saw and everything!" she mumbles, her voice muffled by the fabric of your dress.

"I know... we'll push past this Natara. I promise." You try to speak, but your voice keeps breaking.

Natara hugs you tighter, before pulling away. She takes deep breathes and wipes her eyes with her sleeve. You both sit together, trying to calm yourselves down and regain your composure. After a couple minutes you both feel slightly better.

"We should probably..."

"Yeah."

You both stand and open the door slowly; Ken and Mal both stand up from their seats and rush over to you. Mal grabs Natara and hold her close to him, stroking her hair gently. You can see Natara smile slightly and hug him back. He whispers something in her ear and she nods. Mal reaches over to you and places a hand on your shoulder, flashing you a sad smile. Him and Natara walk into her room and close the door, leaving you and Ken standing there. Ken looks down at you, frowning.

"I'm so sorry Ames. I swear I'm going to kill him. How could he-"

"Please Ken... can we just drop it?"

You say, fearing that you'll start crying again. Ken nods and wraps an arm around your shoulders. You rest your head on his shoulder and sigh.

"Great first day, huh." You mumble, disappointment clearly written on your face.

"Hey, come on now. How about this, we leave the trip to the sights until tomorrow, but today. Me and you. We're gonna get out of this damn hotel and do anything else you want to do."

You sniffle, and look up at him. He smiles reassuringly to you.

"_Anything?_"

"Anything at all."

"Can we... can we just walk around the streets a little. I really want to get a good idea of the layout of London. Oh! Maybe we can get on a red tour bus!"

"Okay then. What are we waiting for Ames? We need to show off the pretty little dress of yours!"

You giggle and grab your purse, heading out the door with Ken. You get on the nearest red tour bus you can find and take a lot of pictures when on the tour. Within a short while, Kai and the whole incident are out of your head and all you can focus on is spending time with Ken and being in the place of your dreams. London.

* * *

><p><em><span>Meanwhile<span>_

_**You are now Special Agent Natara Williams**_

Mal leads you into your room and closes the door. You look away, feeling a heavy blush creeping in on your cheeks and tears prickling your eyes. All Mal does is take you in his muscular arms and hold you close. He gently rocks you from side to side soothingly, stroking your hair. You close your eyes and rest your head on his chest. He has that wonderful masculine smell that's intoxicating to you. Whenever he holds you like this, you can't help but feel safe and secure.

"Natara?" Mal whispers softly to you, breaking your thoughts.

"Y-Yes." You stutter, your voice catching.

"I'm sorry. I know how self-conscious you must be right now... but, honestly. There's nothing to be embarrassed about. Kai is just... frustrating."

You smile, remembering your plane journey.

"It's alright Mal. I think I knocked some sense into him."

You both chuckle lightly. You look up into Mal's sapphire blue eyes and smile. His eyes have never failed to intrigue you. They're just so blue... so mysterious. Mal gazes back into your eyes and smiles charmingly. You feel your heartbeat faster as he moves closer to you... he presses his lips to your forehead and kisses you gently. You close your eyes, lost in the moment. His lips are so soft, you want more... but you know that would be wrong.

"What was _that _for?" you ask as he pulls away. He shrugs.

"Method Acting?"

You both laugh as you wrap your arms around his neck and hold him close to you. You feel his hands snake around your waist and caress your back and sides. You sigh contently and stay like that for ages.

"Oh Mal... Thank You."

"Anytime, Natara?"

"Hmm?"

"Why don't we go grab some lunch, maybe do something you wanted to do?"

"I'd like that..."

You both pull back and grin. Mal rests his forehead against yours and looks deep into your eyes. The temptation is unbearable, having him so close to you. Your eyes constantly flicker to his lips, it's like they're begging for you to kiss them. You bite your lip, trying to hold back.

The temptation is too great... You lean forward and...

* * *

><p><strong><em>And... What would you guys - my awesome reviewers - like her to do next? I may listen, I may not Muahahah ;) Seriously though, give me your suggestions in your review!<em>  
><strong>

**Also,I realised that I said in chapter one that this was set after Oscar broke up with Natara, but before the Lady killer investigation. I meant after it was over, but before Blaise came. Sorry for the confusion! That means that they did go undercover and all that shizz :D (Shizz is my word that I use instead of swearing)**


	5. London: Mischief and Kaya

Capital Holiday!

Chapter 5- Destination: London

Mischief and Kaya!

* * *

><p><strong>Good Afternoon to you all! :)<strong>

**First off, we all know who Blaise is now right? Before she came into CoD I was actually thinking about someone exactly like her and everything thinking 'What would happen if something like that came into CoD' Then a couple of episodes later, Boom! There she is! It that strange, I freak myself out sometimes... although her appearance was different to what I imagined. I thought she'd have wavy red hair and pale skin with light blue eyes. Also I thought she'd be British and a girly-girl. Don't ask why... I have no idea. Her personality is roughly the same though! **

_**Now on a more serious note.**_

**Just wanted to make you all aware of certain reviewers that seem to just want to hurt writer's feelings. There's giving good criticism, then there's just being rude. This is not on in my book. Ever. Two of my fellow authors and friends have received a review that has put them down, one of my friends even started to doubt their abilities as a writer, because of the hurtful things that someone said. I'm not saying don't criticise, because that's what a review is for. I just mean don't bully someone just because you might have thought it was 'unrealistic' or 'had elementary school grammar mistakes'. It's bullying. And I swear to god, if you're reading this now. Enough – seriously. Don't like it, don't read it or review. End of. Plus, if it's 'unrealistic'... its Fanfiction idiot. It's supposed to be whatever pops into people's heads! Don't like it, fuck off and read a book or play the real game! We don't want you here. :**

**And that wasn't aimed at any of you nice people out there which are part of my 3****rd**** family. It was aimed at two people who don't have the balls to sign in – so you can't find them. I've never seen or heard from them before, until my friends told me about it and I looked for myself.**

**Sorry about the rant, it just irks me. **

***Deep Breaths...***

**Now for some review replies:**

_**bananaballer13**_

_**Ahahaha, yep cliff hanger! Wow... really. You wait all day for me to update? Thank you so much! :') That makes me feel special. So you know, I aim to update around 8pm every day (British Time)**_

_**Thank you for reviewing!**_

_**-Molly**_

_**jamzie13 (Jamila Marie)**_

_**Sorry to hear about your gadgets, hope you get them back soon! :) Also, I just wanted to thank you – for going out of your way just to send me a review. It means the world, seriously. **_

_**Thanks! **_

_**-Molly**_

_**Katlana Child**_

_**Hahaha, glad you liked the title! It was pretty random; I changed it at the end. You can call me Molleh or Molly, since one is how I spell my name, one is how I pronounce it ;D Wow. It makes me feel awesome that I can make you smile just by a title! I do aim to please in all of my reviewing/writing. I tried to update this ASAP – since you're so desperate, hehehe (that made me chuckle btw) **_

_**Thank you for the very good suggestion, your one of the few who did it! :) I'll definitely take it into account. You'll just have to read on ;) Muhahaha! (Wow... random Molly, random. Ignore me) **_

_**Thanks for the lovely review!**_

_**-Molly**_

_**CauseOfDeathIsGreat (Nikki)**_

_**Nikki it is then! :D Hahaha, sorry I made you spaz out... ;D I just knew I had to end it like that – wanted to try something new, you know?**_

_**Anyway Thanks for the nice review!**_

_**-Molly**_

_**TammylovesCOD (Tammy aka Tamanna)**_

_**Quick question, do you prefer to be called Tamanna or Tammy? **_

_**First off, loved the emoticons at the end of your review! Glad I made you laugh. You'll have to read on to see what ive made them do I'm afraid. Don't want to spoil it! :D Thanks for the suggestion! **_

_**Thank you for the entertaining review!**_

_**-Molly**_

_**Youwillneverknowmeever**_

_**Oh my gosh, I've never laughed so hard at a review in my life! 'Slap him across the face with a piece of steak' LOL! :D Great suggestion – but I think I'll have to pass on this one. It would be very funny though! As for the interruption, I may use that! Thanks for the brilliant suggestions!**_

_**I don't know why I made Kai steal underwear... it just randomly came into my head – so I wrote it down! Kai, how I love you too! ;D**_

_**Glad to hear your enjoying my story so much, means a lot!**_

**So that's it! Thank you to everyone who reviewed or even read my story, here's chapter five! Enjoy! Read and Review? Thank you! :D**

* * *

><p><em>February 1<em>_st__ 2012_

_**You are now Special Agent Natara Williams**_

_The temptation is too great... You lean forward, your lips almost brushing..._

Suddenly the door flies open and a tear stained Kai stands in the doorway. You and Mal both jerk back, pulling away from your embrace. Kai doesn't make eye contact with either of you. Upon Kai's arrival, you look down to see Mal's hands making tight fists, his knuckles turning white. His face shown signs of pure rage, you knew you had to do something fast. Quickly, you slipped your hand into Mal's, causing him to relax a little. You rested your head on his shoulder and acted like you were upset by Kai's arrival, so he would turn his attention to you.

Of course, it worked. Mal stroked you hand gently with his thumb and took deep breaths. Relief filled your body, as well as the comfort from Mal. Kai stood motionless in your bedroom doorway, not wanting to say a word. You had never seen him so quiet, so tame... so fearful. It brought everything into the light. _You were too hard on him._ Sure, he was a scumbag for stealing your underwear and going to do god knows what with them... but he was young. His hormones were out of control, plus he was a male. That just made things worse for him. Sometimes, you really hated yourself for understanding things – being able to forgive even the sickest murderers.

You sigh, taking pity on him. Walking over slowly to him, you place your hand on his shoulder. Kai flinches and squints his eyes – expecting you to start slapping him again. Guilt starts forming in the pit of your gut, making you feel horrible.

'_He steals my underwear, plans on doing god-knows what with them... yet, I'm the one that feels bad?'_

Kai sniffles and re-opens his eyes. He turns his head to look at you, but his eyes dart frantically from you to Mal – making sure he was 'safe' from Mal's rage. You know better than anyone that Mal can lose his temper and do something stupid, especially if it was involving Kai.

"I-I'm sorry... it really wasn't what it looked like."

"Oh really? Me and Ken just walk in on you holding their underwear in your hands, and you tell me it wasn't what it looked like?" Mal spat at Kai his uncontrollable anger bubbling inside him once more.

"Mal... please. Can you give us a moment?"

Your eyes pleaded with his. Mal huffed, but did as you asked – shouldering Kai as he stormed out the room. Kai winced and took refuge behind you.

"So Kai, you were saying?"

"I... I don't know how it happened Natara, really. I opened my suitcase, to grab my inhaler, and they were already in there. I swear I never stole them – or ever would! You and Amy would kill me!"

His voice arose into a panic and without warning his breathing became heavy.

'_He's having a panic attack!' _the thought rushed through your mind in seconds.

You immediately remembered what you were taught to do in this situation, after all some hostages or people who had suffered a traumatic experience could have panic attacks when you try to talk to them. It was included in your FBI training.

Gently, you placed a reassuring hand on Kai's shoulder and opened a nearby window – letting in air and giving the impression of a wider area of space.

"It's alright Kai, you're fine. You're safe; no one is going to hurt you. I promise." You spoke soothingly to him.

After a long couple of minutes, Kai's breathing started to regulate and he was beginning to calm down.

"Kai?"

He nodded, signalling you to continue.

"It's alright... I believe you."

And you did believe him, you were specially trained to tell when someone was lying – but Kai didn't even show a single sign of lying.

"Y-You do?"

A small smile formed on his lips. All of a sudden, he jumped on you squeezing you tightly in what you guessed was a hug.

"Thank you..."

You froze; there was nothing else you could do. You wanted to pull away, _you really did_, but your body wouldn't let you. You gently patted him on the back comfortingly, and then he started crying into your shoulder. You stood there, feeling incredibly awkward by this new found predicament until he pulled away. He cleared his throat and sniffled a few times – but more or less, he was okay.

"Look Kai... why don't you just go and apologise to Amy, I'm sure she'll understand. Especially if you tell her that I believed you. Me and Mal were planning on going out anyway, so we won't be in for the rest of the day."

"I would, but Amy has gone off with Ken. I heard them say something about a tour? I don't think they'll be back for a while as well..."

"Wait, what? Amy went somewhere with Ken... alone?"

"Yup."

Kai looked to the ground solemnly, his words were elongated and he seemed down. You'd seen that before, and knew what it meant instantly. You mentally slapped yourself for not figuring this out earlier.

"Kai. You like Amy, don't you?" you stated.

He looked shocked at your sudden question. His body language was a huge giveaway showing him feeling very nervous by this situation. His eyes kept on shifting rapidly and he was playing with a pen in his pocket, looking for some form of distraction. It was moments like this that reminded you that Kai was indeed a normal, human being – not that he showed it often enough...

"Maybe..." he mumbled.

"Awww Kai... I'm sorry."

You couldn't help but take pity on him; you encouraged Amy to go after Ken – completely unaware of Kai's feelings toward her.

"It's okay. As long as she's happy, then I am too. I'll um... leave you and Mal alone. I might just relax for the rest of the day, it's been pretty hectic. Cya Natara."

He flashes you a sad smile before turning and cautiously opening the door. He practically bolts out of the apartment and retreats to his room, avoiding any contact with Mal whatsoever. You follow Kai out of your room and enter the living room. Mal reclines on the sofa, his casual demeanour returning. Having some time alone must have calmed him down, since he flashes you his charming, infectious smile. He pats the sofa next to him, indicating that you should sit down. You do, a small smile playing on your lips.

"Kai giving you hell?" he quips.

You playfully roll your eyes at him, causing him to chuckle.

"He's fine." You shoot back. "Anyway, if we don't get going soon were gonna miss stuff!"

"As you wish your majesty." Mal jokes as he stands up.

He slightly bows at you and extends his hand for you to hold. You stand up, blatantly ignoring his gesture and brush past him. He turns to look at you, smirking.

"Don't start, _choir boy_."

Mal looks shocked, before shaking his head – a mischievous grin appearing on his face.

"Oh that is it, princess."

You chuckle, letting your guard down for a second. You really shouldn't have done that...

It all happened so fast, you couldn't even react. Mal ran at you, scooping you up in his muscular arms and heaving you over his shoulder, holding your legs so you couldn't move. You gasped, blushing slightly. Finally reacting, you giggle but hit his back repeatedly with your fists.

"Put. Me. Down. _Now._"

You try to sound serious, but the entire situation is hilarious to you both. Mal picks up on your amusement, and refuses to put you down. After ages of fighting to get free, you give up and allow him to carry you freely. He lugs you all the way around the hotel. Many British people stare at you on the way – a confused look flickering across their faces – causing you to giggle even more.

"Mal, put me down!"

"Never."

He makes you feel like a little girl again, constantly getting into mischievous situations. Having had an apology from Kai and now messing around the hotel with Mal put a good spin on your first day in London. Sure, you didn't see any of the sights, but it was fun all the same. After hours of getting into trouble and being told off by the hotel manager for 'disruptive behaviour' you and Mal head out for dinner at a nearby hotel. It was dark outside, around seven o'clock at night. Walking down the streets of London, arms linked with Mal was amazing for you. The streets were illuminated with street lamps and shop lights, night buses drove past you a number of times, the wind flowing through your hair. It was stunning. Not to mention the food! Of course, Mal paid – even though you offered.

...

You and Mal returned to St Martin's Lane Hotel at around ten o'clock and he walks you up to your room. You pause and rest yourself against the door, tucking strands of hair behind your hair nervously.

"Thanks Mal. It was really fun tonight. Well, apart from being shouted at by the manager. I tried so hard not to laugh at his accent!"

"I know right! It felt great to get into mischief again... and this time I had someone to share it with. Also, it's really no problem Natara, just happy I managed to cheer you up a little."

There is a brief moment of silence as you both laugh silently. Sighing, you look up at him, your eyes meeting in a passionate gaze. His eyes sparkle in the dim light of the hotel hallway. He smiles at you, and you can't help but return it. You've never taken the time to fully examine his handsome face. His perfect jaw line, breathtaking sapphire eyes and perfectly tousled hair.

'_Wow...' _Is all that you can form in your head.

He seems as caught up in the moment as you are. Neither of you break your eye contact, but you manage to utter a few words.

"Well... I should... um... get going."

"Yeah..."

Only then does Mal shift his gaze to the floor, you swear you see a hint of disappointment flicker across his face, but in an instant it disappears.

"Well, Goodnight Nat."

"Night..."

As he turns to leave, you realise that you can't hold it in anymore. Now would be a perfect time, so you just blurt it out. It comes out completely wrong and you only manage to say one word, but its enough.

"Kaya!"

You mentally slap yourself for sounding so stupid, unable to come up with a sentence about this woman. Mal stops in his tracks and turns to face you, utter shock apparent on his face.

"How do you-"

"Who is she? Tell me, please."

You know you cut him off and are starting to sound desperate, but you need a straightforward answer from him.

"She's my..."

'_She's his girlfriend, I know she is. Oh god, hearing this is going to break me... Just say it Mal. She's your-'_

"Sister." He finishes.

Your eyes widen at the word. 'Sister'

"Your... sister?"

He chuckles at your obvious confused expression.

"Yeah, my sister. Nat, you didn't think she was my..."

He pauses, scrutinising your expression closely. His eyes widen after a couple moments.

"Oh my god... you did, didn't you! Ew... I mean not that my sister isn't pretty, but she's still my sister!"

He bursts into laughter and you chuckle nervously.

"My bad..." you mumble, feeling completely embarrassed.

He manages to regain his composure and looks at you, smirking. You try to brighten up the conversation, the only way you know how

"So... how come your sister was with you?"

"Oh, that's easy. Since I was off, her and my two nieces came down from centerscore for two days to visit."

"Oh I see... where were your nieces?"

"Shopping, Kaya was hungry and I really didn't want to be dragged around random shops being told 'buy me this uncle Mal!' Jeez, they can be so demanding... Wait, how did you know about Kaya?"

"Me and Amy saw you both in the restaurant... I didn't want to interrupt. You know, in case..."

"Hahaha, Oh Natara. Ever the classy one."

He smiles charmingly at you and places a comforting hand on your shoulder. You smile at him, feeling slightly less awkward about the circumstances. He reaches over and gives you a quick hug.

"Well, it's getting late. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight... princess."

You blush slightly, you love it when he calls you that, even though it irks you sometimes.

"Goodnight... choir boy."

You both laugh as you enter your rooms.

...

Closing the door, you lean against the wood and sink to the floor, biting your lip and smiling. New found joy rushes through your body.

'_She was his sister! Yes! He doesn't have a girlfriend... and he called me Princess' _

You close your eyes and sigh contently. Your heart beats faster when you think about him.

You hear the sound of a door closing and your eyes shoot open. Amy stands outside her bedroom – in her pyjamas staring at you. You clear your throat and stand up, wiping yourself down.

"Sorry. Did I wake you?"

She doesn't reply, but rushes up to you squealing. Wrapping you up in a tight hug she laughs.

"What?" you ask genuinely intrigued.

"Ken and I had the most _wonderful _time today! We went on a tour and then had dinner at this amazing restaurant! It was so awesome! I want to do it again and again and again!"

"Really? Amy, that's great!"

"I know! But enough about me! Tell me e_verything!_" she proclaims excitedly.

You can't help but blush and smile widely as you remember the events of the night. You and Amy sit down of the sofa and you tell her everything. Kai apologising, Mal and you messing around the hotel, walking down the streets, having dinner at a nearby restaurant and finally finding out who Kaya is. Amy squealed and hugged you again.

"Natara, that's wonderful! Although, I could have told you Kaya was... oh before I forget. Kai apologised to me too. Bless him..."

She yawned and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand, giving her the image of a little girl who had woken up.

"Come on Ames, let's get some sleep. We've a big day ahead of us."

"Oh yeah! Seeing the London Eye, and Big Ben, oh and Buckingham Palace!"

You chuckle and nod your head. Her excitement is too cute. She jumps up and gives you a quick hug before running off to her room. You hear her shout 'Goodnight' before closing her door. You stand up and stretch, yawning. Making your way to your bedroom, you throw on some soft cotton pyjamas and settle down in your silk, white bed and pull the covers over you. Sleep comes surprisingly easily and you have the most wonderful dreams. All of them never failing to include one person...

_Mal Fallon._

* * *

><p><strong>Argh! I promise, next chapter I'll write about them seeing the sights and hitting the club! This just happened! I don't know why! D: Sorry! <strong>

**Now I can tell you what her name means at least! **

**Kaya – (Native American) 'Elder Sister' **

**Tadah! :D Hehehe**


	6. London: Seeing The Sights

Capital Holiday!

Chapter Six – Destination: London

Seeing the Sights

* * *

><p><em>Author Note:<em>

_Sorry! D: I would have put this chapter on yesterday, but stupid Fanfiction wouldn't let me upload it. Very sorry for the delay - I had this written up and everything. Once again, sorry. Forgive me? _

_-Molly_

**Okay. So I am going to write about the sights of London now, finally. I just had to tie up that knot that I left wide open by Kai. Now that's wrapped up, I can continue with this story! Seeing that they still have to go to Rome, Paris and Rio de Janeiro I can tell just how long this story is gonna be... long. You have to let me know if you start getting bored, okay? I am planning on shipping them off to their next destination soon! **

**I have **_**big**_** plans for Paris, just something to look forward too! I kind of want to get Rome out the way though, but on an actual map Paris would be easiest to get to... Can you guys give me advice on where to go next? Thank You!**

**Now, I know I've said this in my last chapter – but this is ridiculous. I read that review and it was hurtful. Seriously, and because they haven't signed in – I can't report it. Bastards. Pure and utter Bastards.**

**Just some quick review replies:**

_**nat157's (Natalie)**_

_**Ahahaha, I wanted them too as well! But you know, it would just spoil the story line :D I was thinking maybe Ken or Amy should burst in, but then I had to wrap that thing up with Kai... so yeah. I'm glad you thought it was funny, I was actually imagining it happening as I wrote it, lol. **_

_**Thank you for those nice words Natalie! Same with your stories, all the way! **_

_**I do try to be fluffy, and ive kind of always been a Ken x Amy fan. So I thought 'Ken and Amy Romance!' Hahaha. Thank you, it means a lot that you think that.**_

_**Awww, that made me smile. Thank you, I kind of always wanted to be an author but never really thought I was good enough. You and many others on here have managed to change that and make me think that I don't suck and my writing can be appreciated! Thanks! :'D**_

_**Proud of me... aww 3**_

_**I hope that I did rock this shizz lol! **_

_**All the way to the end – Your best friend**_

_**-Molly **_

_**Katlana Child (Shelby)**_

_**Shelbeast? Hehehe, I like it. :) It's because you're a beast at writing! **_

_**I made you squeal, hehehe that makes me squeal! I do try to make him adorable, because in my eyes – he is! :D**_

_**Thank you for the support with the 'Cyber-Bullies' thing. It just really annoys me, how people can say stuff like that because they feel big hiding behind a screen... I haven't ran into any personally – but my friends have. They are welcome to write whatever, that's what Fanfiction is about. Uh Hello? 'Fiction'! Duh! **_

_**Constructive criticism is useful but I agree some people just take it a step too far. Thanks for the back up!**_

_**Realistic? Oh, why thank you! :D I love fluffy stories too, but I can see what you mean. I tried not to push it as of yet. Glad to see it worked! Hahaha. **_

_**Molleh – ahahaha ;D You're correct, I live in Britain so it is like 11pm here when you wrote your review! **_

_**Your Friend**_

_**-Molly**_

_**CauseOfDeathIsGreat**_

_**They're hitting the clubs soon! Hope you enjoy it, I still am not sure if I should include something... oh well, I'll see how it goes shall I? :D**_

_**Thanks for the sweet review**_

_**-Molly**_

_**TammylovesCOD (Tamanna)**_

_**If you like being called Tamanna, then I shall call you that. Can't be having you being called a name you don't prefer can we? :D **_

_**It's alright about the spoilers, I'm kind of tempted to tell you my plans for Paris hehehe. **_

_**To answer your question – I live in the UK, but have never been to London. I know bad of me. We are planning on going in the holidays though, I told my mum that I wanted to go and she just said 'We'll go in the 6 week holidays!' I was like... really? Awesome!**_

_**Wow, that is A LOT of emoticons lol! Are you telling a story here? You never fail to make me smile hehehe. **_

_**Thanks for the awesome review!**_

_**-Molly**_

_**SUVProductions**_

_**Aww why thank you! I tried to make Kai cute, he is too me! Hehehe!**_

_**Thanks for the review!**_

_**-Molly**_

**That's it. Enjoy Chapter Six!**

* * *

><p><em>February 2<em>_nd__ 2012_

_**You are now Data Analyst Amy Chen**_

You groggily open your eyes to the luxurious view of your bedroom. Bright morning sunlight beams through your curtains, bouncing off the silver lamp shade, displaying a pretty design across the walls. You figure that's what it must have been designed for.

You pull the covers off you and slide onto the edge of the bed. Slowly standing, you stretch and yawn unenthusiastically.

'_I swear all this excitement of being in London tires you out...'_

You pull your suitcase out from under your bed and unzip it. Throwing the case open, you quickly search through your huge pile of clothes deciding what to wear. Trying a number of different clothes, you decide on a simple red, sleeveless halter neck top and some medium blue jeans with red slip on shoes. Combing your hair and applying simple make-up to your eyes and lips, you look over yourself before entering the living room. Natara is already in the kitchen, making coffee. She smiles at you when you enter, you can't help but return one. The fantastic day with the guys that you had yesterday put a really good spin on your holiday. She walks over to you and hands you a mug of hot chocolate. You take it from her gratefully and recline onto the sofa.

Natara joins you shortly, sipping her beverage. You look over at what she's wearing and gasp. She wore a slim, knee length watermelon red dress with a unique shoulder design and puff sleeve design to make the whole outfit have a more classic elegance. It was beautiful, so Natara. She looks at you, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" she questions, genuinely confused.

"You look beautiful Nat!"

She chuckles and looks down, smiling.

"Thanks Amy. Not too much?"

"Nope!" you reply cheerfully.

The delicious scent of 'curious' by Britney Spears fills your nose, tickling your sinuses. You adore that perfume as well; it's one of your favourites. You glance at Natara, making eye contact. A smirk crosses your lips.

"You're dressing up for Mal aren't you?" You tease.

She looks taken back by your words, but manages to regain her composure.

"No, of course not!"

"Liar! Face it Natara, no matter how much you deny it – I know the truth!"

She breaks into an uncontrolled giggle, showing her more girly side to you. You love it when she acts like this, instead of her usual rock hard FBI Agent mode. You giggle as well, enjoying the moment. She tries to stifle the laughter, but only ends up making it worse. You both probably laugh for about five long minutes before it dies down. Getting up, you take both your empty mugs to the kitchen sink and rinse them.

...

Natara went into her room, leaving the door slightly ajar, so you could still see in. She was carefully and precisely going over her eyes with thin black eye liner, and running a nice shade of red lipstick across her defined lips. As she was applying the finishing touches, there was a knock on the door. Natara jumped, almost smudging her make-up. She scowled at herself in the mirror, as if telling herself off. She was very disciplined. You rush over to the door and fling it open. Mal, Ken and Kai stand before you. You smile and hug them all quickly as they enter. Natara quickly finishes and rushes out, wiping herself down and sorting her hair out – even though it was already perfect. Mal saw her and his eyes widened.

"Natara... you look... wow."

She blushes slightly and looks to the floor.

"Agent Hottie Boom Bottie! You look _hot_!" Kai blurts out as he turns to face Natara.

Her and Mal both shoot a death glare at him, making him back off.

"I-I mean... you look nice." He stutters.

Mal rolls his eyes and sighs, causing Natara to laugh.

'_They're just so cute together – the perfect pair. How come they can't see that?'_

"Well... anyway, shall we get going? I can't wait!" you blurt out excitedly.

Everyone turns to face you and smiles, nodding happily. You rush out first, grabbing your bag on the way. Ken follows you out as well as Kai. They stand either side of you as you all make your way down the long, dimly lit hallway. Natara grabs her purse and walks out with Mal at her side, she locks the door before catching up to you.

...

The taxi ride was long and dull, but not that you care.

'_We're going to see Big Ben and the London Eye... oh and Buckingham Palace!'_

You frantically take pictures as you drive. One of a Red London Bus, some of tourists and a couple of shops and streets. As you pull up to the curb, you jump out. Ken pays the driver and follows with Kai, Mal and Natara following.

You're left speechless. Right before you stands Britain's capital city landmark. _Big Ben._ Hundreds of British people and tourists from many different countries walk by it, gazing at its beauty. Natara joins you and holds your shoulders, gently pushing you forward. You mouth is agape and you feel numb. Not in a bad way, just from the pure amazement you feel deep inside. As you near it, a sudden rush of excitement shoots through your body. Without you even realising, you start running to get a better view. You push to the front of the crowd of tourists, some giving you death looks – but you couldn't care less.

The others try to keep up with you; panting by the time they're at your side. You look up at the towering building before you, mesmerized.

"Wow." Is all you manage to produce out of your mouth from the thousands of words your saying in your mind.

"It's amazing." Natara agrees.

You take about a dozen pictures after getting over your shock, many including you and your friends. The next place you decide to visit is Buckingham Palace; you had the same reaction as you did with Big Ben.

A guard in a funny looking uniform stood as still as a statue outside the gate. He was wearing a fuzzy long black hat atop his head and a red royal uniform with a gun by his side. You had heard of these, people always try to make them laugh or move. Mal and Ken exchanged mischievous looks before walking up to him. He didn't budge, not even to look at them. They tried almost everything to make him move... none of it worked. Mal even told a range of random jokes that Natara burst out laughing at. They slumped against the wall, defeated. You took some pictures and laughed.

Natara smirks and walks over to the guard. You, Mal, Ken and Kai all look at her with puzzled looks. She flips her long, shiny auburn hair over her shoulder and bats her long eyelashes at the guard.

He doesn't move, causing you and Mal to chuckle. She glares at both of you, and you instantly go silent. Mal however, laughs harder. Natara decides to step up her game, determined to prove Mal wrong.

She gets closer to the guard and looks him dead in the eye, she seductively moves over to his ear and whispers something inaudible before pulling back and smirking. To everyone's surprise, that does it. The guard smiles and blushes heavily. He shuffles uncomfortably and coughs. Natara laughs and walks away, leaving you and everyone speechless. You manage to capture a couple of pictures of the guards movement on your camera, before following.

"Okay guys, last stop – The London Eye!" You squeal and flog down a taxi. All of you climb in and drive until you can see the London eye a short distance away.

"Here will be fine, Thank you."

You speak up, the driver pulls in and you pay him, before jumping out after everyone else.

* * *

><p><em><strong>You are now Special Agent Natara Williams<strong>_

You now stand in the enormous queue for The London Eye. It's huge... like really huge. You can feel your nerves building inside you with every step.

'_Great Natara, you can stare down serial killers, but something unusually high scares you? Damn it! It's just like Hospitals...'_

You sigh and hold your arms, staring at the ride. Ken, Kai and Amy are pre-occupied with looking over the bunch of picture's Amy took over the past two days. However, Mal notices you and places a warm hand on your shoulder.

"You alright Nat? You look a little pale..."

"Um... yeah, I-I'm fine."

"Sure..." He leans in close and whispers in your ear "It's alright Nat, I'll protect you." he says sarcastically.

Hearing him say that sends shivers up your spine. The urge you felt yesterday is creeping back, but you manage to fight it.

_'God, his sarcasm is so sexy... Wait, what? Natara Nooooo...' _

You shake those thoughts out of your head and return to staring at the wonder before you. No not Mal. The London Eye.

...

After what felt like an eternity, you make it to the front of the queue. By this time, your heart is in your throat. You try to control your breathing, but find yourself unable too.

"Y-You know what guys, I-I think I might sit this one out..."

Everyone stares at you, shocked.

"No way Natara, we did not just wait for three hours in this damn queue for you to back out now. Get your ass in the cart."

Ken stares you down, making you feel increasingly awkward; he points to the newly opened compartment and blocks your only exit.

You have no choice...

Mal takes you gently by the arm and starts to guide you toward the compartment. Pure panic and fear are bubbling inside you, making you feel sick.

"M-Mal. I can't." You whisper.

"Nat, you'll be fine. I promise."

"No, seriously."

Mal doesn't say anything else, and despite your attempt at running, you're forced onto a cart. It's made of glass – and you doubt its shatter proof glass

'_Oh my god, it could break at any time. It's going to shatter, I know it is!'_

You breathing become's heavy and you struggle to breath. A look of concern passes across Mal's face. He takes you to the other side of the compartment and takes your hand.

"Hey, you alright?"

"No. Please, get me off. _Please._" You plead, looking him in his shocking blue eyes.

"I would Nat, but..."

"No. No! Get me off. Now."

"I can't."

"Mal..."

You start to shake as the compartment is lifted higher in the air, moving in a slow supposed relaxing motion. However, you're doing everything but relaxing. Luckily the others and some tourists that got on with you are distracted by the view.

You admit it. _You're terrified._

Mal try's to calm you down, but it's useless. He results to taking you in his arms, stroking your hair. Under normal circumstances that would have calmed you, made you feel safe and secure, but not this time. Fear had taken over and your shook uncontrollably. You close your eyes and press yourself into Mal's chest, trying desperately to cling on to something that would make you feel safe. You hold his shirt tightly in your hands, like a life support.

"Damn Nat. Look just try to stay calm, it's almost over... you know, the view is amazing. Why don't you take a look?"

You shake your head in response.

"N-No. I can't, it's too high..."

"Nat, seriously. Look."

You take a number of deep breaths before opening one eye. You look up at Mal, seeing him gaze out the window, smiling. You don't know how you did it, but you looked out. As high as it was, it truly was beautiful, just like Mal said. You could see Big Ben, Buckingham Palace, even your hotel from up here. The view was priceless. Amy was taking photo's, along with tourists.

"See. Told ya." Mal wisecracks.

You slap his chest playfully and shuffle even closer to him. He wraps his arms around you and holds you tight, resting his chin on the top of your head. Together, you look out at the stunning view, taking in as much of it as you can. Your breathing regulates and you actually start enjoying it. As the ride ends you pull away from Mal, brushing your hair with your hands and straightening out your dress. As soon as the hatch opens, you bolt out. Relief hits you as your feet meet the concrete.

'_Safe, secure ground...'_

Everyone else comes out slowly after you, you look back to see Ken nudge Mal in the arm and wink at him. Mal rolls his eyes and walks up to you.

"You alright now?"

"Yeah... thanks." You reply shyly, feeling a little embarrassed about the performance you put on up there.

"No problem. Come on, let's grab something to eat. I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

"Yeah, just... give me a minute. I can't feel my legs."

Mal laughs at you, placing a hand on your back and patting it gently.

"Take all the time you need."

After a couple of minutes, your legs return to normal and you all walk down the street, in a line. Kai, Ken, Amy, You and Mal. You all grab lunch at the first shop you see, Amy showing you and Mal her photos. They were really good!

Later you all headed back to the hotel, and sat in yours and Amy's room. It's around six o'clock at night now, and you all decide to hit the club. After all, you promised. Shooing Mal, Ken and especially Kai out of your room, you and Amy run into your rooms to find something to wear.

Scanning through your wide range of party dresses, your eyes fall on one in particular.

"Perfect." You mumble to yourself, before picking it up and holding it in front of you.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter is hitting the club, I promise! This chapter was just really long. Hope you enjoyed it! Review? :D<strong>


	7. London: Hitting the Clubs

Capital Holiday

Chapter Seven – Destination: London

Hitting the Club!

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone! <strong>

_**Author Note:**_

**I'm starting to get the feeling that maybe you're bored with this story now? Should I just discontinue this story? There's no point if you guys are bored with it, please let me know if you're still enjoying this or not, because I take a lot of my time and nights writing up new chapters and I don't want to be wasting my time. Even I'm getting a little bored with this now, but I never stop a story if people enjoy reading it! **

**So anyway, here's the chapter that you've all been waiting for. Hitting the club! :D I may be a little mischievous here... hm... ;)**

**Also, ive decided to ship them off to Paris, since it's something I wanted to write for ages and on an actual route/map it would be the next destination! Rome will probably be next and I'll make their stay there really quick. Got some idea's for Rio! (Mainly involving Kai...)**

_**Review Replies: (For Givin' Up)**_

_**KokoKookieKreme (Valarie)**_

_**Aww thank you for reviewing, I was starting to think that no one liked it at all, but you reviewed! :D Hehehe, I'm really glad you liked it. It's alright about Capital Holiday, as long as you read it! You really think so? Aww that means the world, thank you! :') **_

_**That's a lot of love ;) Feeling the love here! I swear Valarie; you're like one of my all time favourite reviewers and friends! Thank You! Love you too! :D**_

_**-Molly **_

_**MaltaraFluff647 (Karen)**_

_**Hahaha, it is pretty fluffy and cheesy :D Gave you squeals, whoop! I thought your new one-shot was adorable, seriously well done! And no need to ask me, I would have read and reviewed anyway! But it makes me happy that you would want my opinion on your story! Thank You!**_

_**Your also one of my favourite reviewers and friends! :')**_

_**-Molly**_

_**Review Replies: (For Capital Holiday)**_

_**CauseOfDeathIsGreat**_

_**Awww your ill? Get well soon! :) Glad to hear my chapter made you feel a little better for a short while, that made me smile. The looks Ken gave Mal; yeah I just had to include that. Everyone has been excited about them hitting the clubs; I hope I live up to people's expectations! The guards, I had to include that. It's a classic. And I'd like to hear about that story if you want, sounds interesting :)**_

_**Thank you for reviewing**_

_**-Molly**_

_**SVUProductions**_

_**I can see you're excited about the clubs too! I hope I meet your expectations :)**_

_**Thanks for reviewing**_

_**-Molly**_

_**TammylovesCOD (Tamanna)**_

_**I do live in the UK, and you live in New York, USA! WOW! :D I always wanted to live in a capital city or someplace famous, it's so cool! And you want to come here? Why? Trust me, it's not somewhere that good lol, unless you go to London, my mum says that's pretty cool :) **_

_**Thanks for the review!**_

_**-Molly**_

_**MaltaraFluff647 (Karen)**_

_**Ooohh, you reviewed twice for me! Hahaha, thank you! It doesn't matter if you were a little late reviewing, at least you did! Thanks! OMG me too, all me and my friends ever say is 'Do you think anyone fit will be there?' hehehe... were always disappointed. ;D**_

_**You like the Maltara, gee thank you! Hahaha, feeling the love again. Your kind words mean the world to me Karen, seriously. I couldn't stop smiling the entire time I read your reviews. :')**_

_**-Molly**_

_**jamzie13 (Jamila)**_

_**It's alright about the late review, honestly. You have been going out of your way to PM me just to tell me what you thought, so thank you for that! :D Your hand has been stitched, whoop! Karate is cool, I wanted to do it but I was too afraid to join anything! **_

_**I don't know why I chose her to be afraid of heights to be honest; I think it was just to give me an excuse to shove some Maltara moment in there! Hahaha. Glad you loved it! :D**_

_**-Molly**_

**Well that's all, enjoy. :) And please either PM me or review to tell me whether or not to continue this! Thanks!**

* * *

><p><em>February 2<em>_nd__ 2012_

_**You are now Special Agent Natara Williams**_

You gaze at yourself in the wall mirror, a huge grin on your face. You hold the dress you picked out in front of you.

'_I'm so glad I decided to buy this!' _you think to yourself.

Reacting quickly, you throw your watermelon red dress onto your bed and slip into your new one. It fits your figure perfectly, hugging your curves and making your appear even more shapely. You had curves, but in all the right places. A perfect hourglass figure that you secretly adore.

'_Thank you FBI training...' _

You reach into your suitcase and grab your, very expensive, hair straighteners. You plug them in and flip the switch to 'on' before placing them on your table. While you wait for them to heat up you return to straightening out your knee length dress. Finding some skin tights, you throw them on as quickly as you can being extra careful not to make a hole in them. Next you slide your matching high heeled shoes onto your feet and stare at yourself in the mirror. Apart from your hair and face, you're pretty pleased with the way you look. Carefully testing the hair straighteners, your run them through your smooth silky hair.

It probably takes you around half an hour to make your hair wavy. You add some hairspray, just in case before reaching for your make-up bag. Just as you're about to start applying some mascara, there's a light ratter on your door.

"Come in." You shout.

The door slowly creeks open and Amy steps inside. You turn to face her and are completely shocked. Amy stands before you wearing a short flowing purple dress. It moved elegantly with her as she walked. Her hair and make-up were simple, yet stunning. It was a perfect look for Amy, one that you had never witnessed before.

"Wow Amy. You look amazing!" you state, cheerfully.

She smiles and looks to the ground shyly.

"You really think so? Um... do you think Ken will like it?"

"Uh hello! If he doesn't like it, then he's insane!"

You both giggle before she tucks some hair behind her ear. There is a brief moment of silence before Amy breaks it.

"You look beautiful Nat..."

"Thank you Amy, I do dress to impress."

"Oh I see... so this is for Mal then." A smirk forms across her pink lips and she crosses her arms across her chest.

"Amy! Not everything I do is for Mal... But let's just say that it was you know, hypothetically. Would he like it?"

You can feel your cheeks burning and look away, trying desperately to hide the new found blush forming on your cheeks.

"Natara, he likes anything you wear. But yes, I honestly do believe he's going to love it. We'll I'm going to check on the boys, meet you there in five?"

"Yeah sure."

Amy turns on her heels and strolls out of your room. You wait to hear the front door click before returning your attention to your make-up. Surprisingly it doesn't take long to complete your look. You decided with simple colours that match your complexion.

Grabbing your purse you walk out of your room and lock the door. You walk casually up to room one hundred, also known as the guys' room to you and Amy. You knock on the door rhythmically, before it swings open. A _very _dressed up Kai Kalaba stands in front of you.

"Agent Hottie Boom Bottie! You look _sex-y_!"

You shoot him a death glare and fold your arms across your chest, shifting your weight to your left leg.

"Um... I mean-"

"Don't even bother Kai." You mumble as you push past him into the room.

Ken and Amy stand in the kitchen, a glass of red wine in their hands. Ken waves at you and smiles as you enter. You wave back and scan the room. No sign of Mal. Kai comes stumbling in after you before settling down on the sofa.

"Hey where's Mal?" you ask.

"_Malachi_ is still in his room."

"Oh, alright."

"Actually _Kenneth_, I'm right here."

You turn around to see Mal leaning against the door frame. He's wearing attire you've never seen before... but you like it. You _really _like it. He has dark blue jeans on and a light coloured t-shirt. You notice he looks you up and down before smirking to himself. You shift nervously and divert your gaze over to Amy. She just giggles with Ken as they look at you both.

"Hey Mal." You break the short, uncomfortable silence.

"Hey there. You look... gorgeous Nat."

You feel your cheeks turn deep red and you bite your lip. You keep your head down, trying to hide it. Mal chuckles at your response before walking up to you.

"Thanks, you don't look bad yourself."

You reply, trying to keep your voice steady. As he approaches you, you can smell his cologne. It's the one you brought for his birthday; incidentally it's your favourite. You smile to yourself and raise your head to face him. You can tell he's shaved, having a perfect line where his stubble is and his cobalt blue eyes shine in the light, almost leaving you breathless. You both stare into each other's eyes intently. The moment is almost perfect... until Kai jumps on you both wrapping an arm around either of you.

Mal sighs and pushes Kai's arm off him. You imitate him and you both walk away, Kai pouts for a short moment, before rushing over to Amy. She gently pats his shoulder and he smiles. You and Mal roll your eyes and walk over to where Ken, Amy and Kai stand.

"Well, are we gonna get going? I can't wait to see all the British Babes!" Kai blurts out holding his hands up in the air.

You all sigh and shake your heads, but no one says anything. You all turn and start walking towards the door

"What? Guys... hello?" Kai stand alone in the Kitchen, watching as you all leave the room. Ken smirks and goes to shut the door.

"Please?" he turns to face you, and you can tell... he's serious.

You sigh, but smile.

"Although that would improve the night immensely, I'm afraid I have to decline Ken."

"_Damn_... Kai! Get your ass out here!"

In seconds, Kai is at the door and beaming at your all. He strolls past you and starts walking down the hallway. Amy shortly follows with Ken after he's locked the door. You and Mal stand there for a moment, gaining some distance between you all. He looks down at you and flashes you his most charming smile. You can't help but grin back and wrap your hands around your purse tighter. You turn and start walking, catching up with the others. Before you get very far though, you feel a warm muscular hand gently grab your bicep, causing you to halt.

"Nat."

You slowly turn around to face Mal; he smiles at you warmly and takes your hand in his. You can feel your heart start to race in your chest, but there's nothing you can do to stop it.

"Y-Yes Mal." You manage to force out, your throat becoming dry.

"I meant it you know."

You're genuinely confused, you tilt your head to the side and raise an eyebrow instinctively. Mal chuckles at your appearance and looks away.

"Meant what?"

"...That you look gorgeous."

His words cause you to gasp; you cover your mouth with your free hand and blush uncontrollably. You nervously tuck some of your wavy hair behind you ear and bite your lip, unable to make clear eye contact with him.

"T-Thank you..." is the only thing that manages to come out of your mouth.

You can start to feel your knees turn weak and you swear that your heart is beating loud enough for him to hear. He softly lifts your head with his hand, forcing you to look into his warm sapphire eyes. Your heart races faster than you ever thought possible when he starts to get closer to you. He releases your hand and snakes his arm around your waist instead. You close your eyes, feeling his hot breath brush your cheeks. Your noses brush and you lean forward, craving the touch of his soft lips against yours. You can feel your lips about to make contact... when someone's voice from down the hallway causes you both to jump back.

"Hey! _Lovebirds_! We're going to be late if you two don't move your asses!"

Mal sighs heavily and glares down the hall at Ken. Ken holds his hands up in defence and turns wide-eyed.

"We're coming Ken!" Mal shouts.

Ken nods and walks off, Mal turns to you and smiles a sad smile.

"We should go..." he mumbles

"Yeah." You reply, disappointment apparent in your voice.

You both walk down the hall together, your paces increased in order to catch up with the others. Neither of you talk and an awkward silence hangs over you both until you arrive at the club.

...

* * *

><p><em><strong>You are now Detective Ken Greene<strong>_

Your taxi pulls up at the 'Ministry Of Sound' club and everyone piles out of the car, Kai paying the driver. You wait in the enormous queue for about one hour until you are seen. Handing them your pre-booked tickets, you all stroll inside. As you enter, popular dance music booms throughout the entire club. You move further into the club and scan the room, from what you've heard in the taxi from Amy, you should find five different rooms, four bars, four dance floor and four DJ booths ensuring different music. The nightclub was huge. Like really huge. Everyone stood behind you was awestruck by the scene in front of them. There were laser lights shooting across the enormous dance floor below you. People of all shapes and sizes were gathered in a huge group, dancing together.

"Awesome." Kai broke the silence that had fallen over you all.

You all seemed to snap out of some sort of trance and looked at each other. You looked at Amy, who had her eyes on the dance floor; she smiled to herself before grabbing Natara's arm and pointing to it. Natara's eyes widened in horror, and she shook her head frantically. Amy made the most adorable pouty face you had ever seen. Natara still refused.

"No. Not until I've had a few drinks, that way I can blame it on the alcohol!"

"Awww, come on Nat! It'll be fun!" Amy pleaded, but Natara was having none of it.

"I said no Amy. Ask Kai or Ken or even Mal."

"I'll dance with you Ames!" Kai perks up; she just looks at him and flashes him a sad smile.

You can tell she clearly doesn't want to dance with him, so you shove him aside and stand in front of Amy. She looks up at you, confused.

"Come on cuteness. I aint letting you dance with him, ever."

Amy's face lights up, and she gives you a quick but meaningful hug. She takes your hand and leads you to the dance floor. The music booms loudly, causing the floor itself to vibrate. You and Amy start dancing and you swear that her big brown eyes are shining. You look across the floor to see Kai dancing with a couple women, not by their choice though. They glare at him before walking away, leaving him alone. He looks down and makes his way to the bar. You chuckle at the scene before returning all your attention to Amy.

'_She's just so beautiful... look at me, falling for someone as petite and adorable as her. Momma was right, I would end up with a little woman.' _

You both start talking as you dance just about random things. Mainly about Amy's fascination with London and the club. You tell her about how excited you are about Rome and she smiles. You love it when she smiles... hell, you just love everything about her.

You stay with her throughout the rest of the night, checking on the others every now and again. You must have had at least three pints of beer before starting to feel tipsy. Amy joined you and now you both sit at the bar, enjoying each other's company. You see many attractive and easy women that you could woo with one of your detective stories and charm, but you don't care about any of them. You only care about Amy, and whether she's happy or not. You look over to the dance floor to see Kai dancing with a nerdy woman, pretty, but nerdy.

'_He seems happy enough...'_

Amy suddenly gasps, causing you to jump.

"What is it Ames?"

She doesn't reply, but points to the middle of the dance floor. You gasp as well at the sight you see before you. Mal and Natara, dancing together... and not in a friendly way.

"What the hell? Damn it Mal, can't you leave her alone for five minutes!"

"Ken, it's alright. I'm sure there's a perfectly reasonable explanation for why they're dancing like... that."

"Oh there better be." You state, a little anger boiling in the pit of your stomach.

* * *

><p><em><span>Earlier<span>_

_**You are now Detective Mal Fallon**_

Ken and Amy run off deeper into the club, Kai shortly following, leaving just you and Natara standing there. You haven't spoken since what happened outside your hotel room. A long awkward silence falls over you both and she shifts uncomfortably. You don't know why you said it, but it seemed logical enough.

"So... Drink?"

"Uh... yeah, sure. Why not!"

You both smile and wander over to the bar, spying Amy and Ken dancing happily on the floor. You also see Kai's failed attempt at picking up women and chuckle to yourself. You and Natara lean against the shiny wooden bar and wait to be served. People chat merrily either side of you both. You turn your head to see two people making out in the far corner, and a look of disgust crosses your face.

'_Yeah, we don't have to see it guys...'_

A well dressed bartender walks up to you and flashes you a fake smile. Natara looks at you, expecting you to order first.

"Um... I'll have a Mai Tai please and... Natara?"

"Oh, that sounds nice, I'll have one too."

The bartender nods before walking away to prepare your drinks.

"Nice choice." She says shortly after.

"Well, you know me."

You turn around and gaze at the dance floor, amazed by how many people have gathered on there. The club is upbeat and full of life, unlike you've ever seen before. Just standing here viewing the scene makes you happy.

"Man... London knows how to party."

Natara spins around as well and nods rhythmically.

"I'll say. This is amazing."

You're about to reply when the bartender returns with your drinks. You pay for yours and Natara's drink, despite her protests and down them. You both decide to have a couple rounds of shots to brighten the night and get you both tipsy quicker. Without realising it, you both take one too many and start to become more and more drunk.

...

"Hey... Natara." You mumble, the alcohol making you happier by the second.

"Ya?'" she states.

"You wanna dance? I think we can blame the alcohol now... I'm starting to feel... happy."

"Mal Fallon is happy? Wow, never thought I'd see the day" she quips, bringing a grin to your face.

"Yeah yeah, answer the question."

"Well... yeah, I came here to party. Let's party!"

To your surprise, she grabs your arm and drags you all the way to the middle of the dance floor. You both laugh for no apparent reason as you begin dancing. The song changes into something quite sensual... Other men start to move closer to the women they came with and hold them around their waists. You and Natara look at each other, dead in the eye and smirk playfully. Although you're beyond tipsy, you still have some idea of what you're doing and how far to go.

You snake your arms around Natara's waist and pull her closer to you, she giggles with delight and places her hands on your chest. As you start dancing again, she begins to move her hips with the beat and turns around in your arms so her back is to you. She wraps one arm around your neck and closes her eyes. You instinctively move your head into the crook of her shoulder, your lips brushing the side of her neck. You want nothing more than to kiss her, especially when she sighs with pleasure. Your hands move down her slim figure, and find her hips. She moves with you running one hand through her hair and biting her lip. You half close your eyes, wrapping one arm around her waist. You caress her sides tenderly and she lets a quiet moan escape her lips. You press your lips against her neck, forgetting about everything and everyone else.

Your desire for her grows with each passing day, you know you love her and want nothing more than for her to be yours, _forever_. To love her right, unlike the others. Her old college boyfriends, Shawn and even Oscar. They all treated her wrong, but you wouldn't. You know you wouldn't. You'd spend all your time finding new ways to make her happy.

You make a train of kisses running up her smooth neck until you reach her ear. You allow your heated breath to brush against her ear before you whisper to her.

"Let's get out of here..."

All she manages to do is nod and before you know it, you and her are rushing out of the club, despite hearing Ken and Amy call after you. You flog down the nearest taxi and head for the hotel. You kiss her neck the entire journey, enjoying the intoxicating aroma of her perfume. He strokes the side of your cheek and keeps her eyes closed, biting her lip. Finally reaching the hotel you rush up to her hotel room and throw the door open. She pulls you in by your shirt and slams the door. You both make eye contact and stare at each other. She pants slightly, making her chest rise and fall steadily. The desire and temptation is too much for you both to bear...

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry to leave you on a cliff hanger like that! I said I was going to be mischievous muhahaha :)<strong>


	8. London: Drunken Night, Drunken Mistake?

Capital Holiday!

Chapter Eight – Destination: London

A Drunken Night. A Drunken Mistake?

* * *

><p><strong>Oh. My. Gosh! :'D I almost died yesterday morning! Woke up, dreading doing PE for two hours first thing on a Monday morning... but then I saw the amount of reviews and compliments I got for the previous chapter. I got an entire 11 reviews. 11! I was shocked and just started squealing... my mum looked at me like I was crazy, but I don't care! :D Then I had a great day, I love my netball team! <strong>

**Thank you all so much for the reviews, I was so pleased that I almost cried. Happy tears! Since I got so many amazing reviews I am definitely decided to continue this story! I love each and every one of you! **

**I even got two people to create an account just so they could review my story! That made me feel so special! You know who you are ;) Nice to finally meet you my silent readers! **

_**Now for a very long list of review replies:**_

_**SVUProductions**_

_**Hahaha! Alright, alright! :D Here's your update!**_

_**-Molly**_

_**MaltaraFluff647 (Karen)**_

_**Hahaha, I am mischievous! I couldn't help myself! I'm sorry! I was just wondering whether people still enjoyed reading it or not! Since my numbers in reviews started decreasing... but then the next day it went up a little, so now it's all good! :D **_

_**Don't Die! Here's the update!**_

_**-Molly**_

_**foreverdreamingforthefuture**_

_**Lovin' the poem ;) I've always liked Kemy, but then again I like Kamy (Kai x Amy) But I think Kai should end up with Kara Yan. Really happy that your still enjoying this! Thank You!**_

_**-Molly**_

_**jamzie13**_

_**I will defo continue this with all the amazing reviews I got! :D I did leave you a cliffy, yes! I must thank you, but I accept your thanks as well! **_

_**Glad you're still enjoying this and it makes me so flippin happy that you love my stories, and I'm glad you PM me, I enjoy talking to my reviewers/readers! **_

_**I think I'll have to pass on the karate thing, not really my forte lol ;D Sounds wicked though! You're a black belt? Shizz... don't mess with you! :D Thank You so much! **_

_**Your Friend**_

_**-Molly**_

_**maltararox21**_

_**Wow... thank you. Just THANK YOU so flippin much! :'D My story is your 'FREAKIN FAVOURITE' not just your favourite lol! **_

_**Ooohh, DEAL! See, I've updated! Don't do anything awful! :)**_

_**Wow, you liked it THAT much huh? WICKED! Sorry about the cliff hangers, but I had to stop writing so I thought 'hmm... cliff hanger!' Muhahaha... okay that was random Molly... ;D **_

_**Goosebumps, lol! Wow... that is the biggest compliment I can receive! Sheldon Cooper! Thank You! **_

_**Boom! Fanfic BFF! ;D It's an honour to be your bestie! I do like long reviews yes, and yours was very... very long. Not that I'm complaining! I had the biggest smile slapped across my face all day from the sheer joy I felt when reading your review! (Molly-illion... awesome!) **_

_**BAZINGA! WICKED! I feel so special right now, you made me feel brilliant! For the children I have decided to update a day earlier than planned! **_

_**LYLAS too! :D **_

_**-Molly**_

_**(You're not going crazy, I like randomness, it's what I live for!)**_

_**bananballer13**_

_**Aww alright, I wont end this story! Promise! Thank you for the review!**_

_**-Molly**_

_**KokokookieKreme**_

_**To 'do it' lol... alright I'll think about it! Sorry! My bad! I said I was going to be mischievous in the chapter, so I left you on a cliff hanger! I have plans for Maltara and Kemy! Dont panic! :D**_

_**-Molly**_

_**CauseOfDeathIsGreat**_

_**I won't discontinue, promise! No I'm not American, I am British! :D Hahaha, your dad sounds awesome! I'm afraid you'll have to read on to see what happens, I try to please everyone! **_

_**-Molly**_

_**stayinschooltori (My silent reader!)(Tori3)**_

_**Hello! It's nice to finally meet my first silent reader, to be honest I never really stop to think that there may be more people reading my story! It's a pleasure to discover that there are more of you! Thank you so much for making an account just so you could tell me your opinion of my story! It's an honour, seriously! Hehehe, here's the update, just for you! **_

_**-Molly**_

_**TammylovesCOD**_

_**Thank you! I'm glad you liked it! :D**_

_**I guess so, I think we all just think our home towns are a bit... not up to scratch. But your right, the UK isn't that bad I guess. Looking at it from someone else's POV. :D**_

_**-Molly**_

_**FilmFan40 (My other silent reader!)**_

_**Wow, hello there! Nice to meet you! :D Welcome to Fanfiction, nice to discover you! Thank you so much for creating an account as well, it means the world. Honestly! Thank you, I do try to keep in character as much as I can! Your compliments are really touching... thank you! **_

_**I won't stop writing, since you and everyone else is enjoying it so much! :D**_

_**-Molly**_

**Well, that's it for the RR! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and changed my mind about discontinuing this story, its amazing to hear how much you all are enjoying it! :'D So here's chapter eight! (Wow, Review replies took up three pages...) Anyway, Ima stop rambling now! Enjoy! Love you all!**

* * *

><p><em>February 2<em>_nd__ 2012_

_**You are now Special Agent Natara Williams**_

You and Mal stare deep into each other's eyes, completely taken in by the moment. Just minutes ago you were at the club, dancing. You know that you both of you have had one too many drinks tonight, and for some reason you're back at your hotel room. The excitement of all this has taken your breath away, leaving you panting slightly. You don't even remember much of the journey, all you could focus on was Mal's soft lips kissing your neck, nipping you every now and again.

Your lips never made contact for a second, but you long for it. You have for months now. You remember back at the club, feeling Mal snake his arms around you, holding you close to him before kissing your neck. It was amazing, that one simple touch could send the entire world away. It was just you and him and you realise... it still is.

You can't take it anymore. The pure desire for him you have been bottling for so long is too much for you to handle. You slowly walk forward and wrap your arms around his neck, staring into his big blue eyes. His arms run down you back and to your waist, snaking around them and pulling your closer, causing you to shudder involuntarily.

There is hardly any space between the two of you, your chests pushing against one another lightly. You can feel his hot breath against your face as he slowly leans down. You can't help but lean forward too, closing your eyes as your nose brush against one another.

You find yourself in a passionate kiss within seconds. What was just an innocent peck has turned into something a lot more physical... fast. It was like passion took over you both, animal instinct coming into play.

Before you could even process what was happening, you were pinned against the wall, Mal's shaven stubble brushing against your skin as he kissed you. Your lips never parted once and you ran your fingers in his hair. His hands run up your back slowly before finding the zipper of your dress. He gently pulls it down, stroking your back with his fingers as he goes.

Only now does Mal break the kiss and looks into your eyes, a smirk playing across his face. You smile as well, thinking how utterly _sexy_ that always makes him look... you shrug you shoulders slightly, causing the straps of your dress to slip off your shoulders, allowing the dress to fall into a heap on the ground.

You now stand before your partner and best friend in nothing but your matching underwear and bra set. Mal's eyes flicker down at your slim body, causing you to blush heavily. He flashes you his most charming smile and kisses you quickly.

'_My turn...' _you think to yourself mischievously.

Before Mal has a chance to do anything else to you, you expertly pull Mal's t-shirt off of him, revealing his perfectly toned muscles that you had first seen the day before, making your body tingle. You run your hands down his abs, reaching down to unbuckle his belt. To your surprise, he stops you.

"Not yet." He whispers in your ear, sending shivers down your spine.

Mal lifts you higher against the wall and you wrap your legs around his waist, pulling him closer to you. You both smile, panting heavily. He kisses your neck again, making you moan.

"_Mal_..."

He carries you over to your room, bridal style making you laugh. Gently lying you down onto your bed he runs his hands all over you. Sensations of pleasure tingle through your body. As you both swiftly remove the remaining clothes on your bodies, you both enter a world full of passion and romance. It's nothing like you've ever known... it's so much more.

* * *

><p><em>February 3<em>_rd__ 2012_

_The Next Morning_

You stir from your undisturbed sleep, sunlight rushing through the open windows. As it hits your eyes you wince. A pounding headache makes itself known, slamming itself behind your temple. You despairingly half open your eyes, squinting from the sun. It takes your eyes a short moment to focus, since you feel lightheaded and dizzy. You find yourself in your hotel room, the silky white sheets creased and thrown over you.

'_Huh? Why am I- Oh my God...'_

All the memories from the previous night flood back into your brain, causing your pounding headache to exacerbate. You lift your hand up to your temples and gently rub them in a futile attempt to stop the pain.

Only now do you hear someone's soft breathing coming from above you and you look up. Your eyes widen and you gasp clamping your hand over your mouth quickly, praying that you didn't make too much noise. You realise that you're resting on top of a serene Mal Fallon, his muscular chest rising and falling steadily. You shift your eyes down and blush heavily once you realise... your both naked. Your hand is resting on top of his chest, and you can feel his steady heartbeat pulse lightly through your fingertips. For some unknown reason, this causes you to smile.

You glance around the room and bite your lip. A mixture of yours and Mal's clothes are strewn everywhere. You look around and realise... your dress and shoes are missing. _Shit. _

You slink out of the bed as quietly and subtle as you can. You _pray _that Mal doesn't wake up yet, first you need some coffee and a shower... and clothes. You slip on a loose top and some underwear and creep out of your bedroom, shutting the door behind you. It makes a slight 'click' as it closes and the sound seems to echo throughout the rest of the hotel room. You curse at it under your breath and turn around. Taking a deep breath, you stumble toward the coffee machine and make yourself a fresh brew.

You sip your drink and smile as the hot liquid runs down your dry throat. As you walk around the room you spot your discarded dress in a heap on the floor, near the front door. You almost throw your coffee down onto the table and rush over to it, scooping it up into your arms.

'_Amy is sure to have seen this! Shit! She knows... I know she does. Oh my god. Why Natara, why did you do that...with Mal of all people.' _

You feel your breath increasing as you begin to panic. You sigh and run a hand through your dark auburn hair that has turned into a scruffy mess since the night before. Your so caught up in your worrying that you don't hear someone leave their room and walk up behind you.

"Natara?" the voice calls softly.

You immediately jump and spin around to face the voice. Relief hits you like a bullet when you see who it is, and not some psycho serial killer. A tired Amy stands a couple of meters away from you, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Oh. Morning Amy..."

"Morning. Um... how are things?"

'_That was an odd question to ask... oh no, she really does know! Stay calm Natara, you've done nothing wrong... apart from slept with your partner and best friend because you were drunk!'_

"They're... alright I guess. You get home alright last night?"

"Yeah, me and Ken came home with Kai... since you and Mal already left."

"Sorry about that. We were... um..."

You consider lying to Amy, but what would be the point. She already knows what you two did last night; you can see it in her large russet eyes. Your voice trails off, unable to think of something to say. You just hang your head, blushing slightly.

"Natara..." She sighs "It's alright. You don't have to apologise. It was bound to happen sooner or later. Alcohol just... sped things up, I guess."

You bury your face into your hands and sigh heavily. You don't say anything, so Amy continues. She speaks in a calm tone, no anger, no disappointment... just her usual gentle voice.

"I-I just have one question."

You look up at her, one eyebrow raised, a look of pure confusion passes across your face as you try to contemplate what she's about to say.

"Yes?" you say eventually.

"Do you regret it?"

As Amy says this she looks down to the ground, unsure whether or not she wants to hear the answer. You've never thought of that.

'_Do I regret it?' _you ask yourself.

There is a long moment of silence while you think. _Should you regret it? Was it really something you shouldn't have done?_ So many questions race through your mind, irritating your growing headache.

"I-I... _No. _I don't regret it. I regret the way it happened, but no Amy I honestly can't say that I do..."

She raises her head and meets your eyes. To your surprise a huge grin crosses her face and she runs up to you ambushing you in a tight hug. You silently laugh and wrap your arms around her as well. You both share a moment before pulling away.

"Well then! I've got to say Natara; you had me worried for a minute there! I'll um... just go get changed. It is our last day in London after all!"

"Yeah... I should... have a shower. Maybe wake Mal up."

She smirks at you and her eyes dart behind you. She giggles and nods before retreating to her bedroom, leaving you confused. Before you can turn around, you feel two warm, strong arms wrap themselves around your waist and pull you close from behind. A huge smile tugs at your lips and you blush slightly. You feel a soft pair of lips kiss your cheek gently before finding their way to your neck. You giggle and reach your hand behind you, stroking the person's rough stubble cheek.

"Mal." You mumble

"Morning beautiful..." he whispers in your ear as he rests his chin on your shoulder.

You smile at his compliment and place your arms on top of his, enjoying the sudden closeness. There is a long, blissful silence before Mal breaks it.

"You really meant that?" he asks.

"Hm? Meant what?"

"That you don't regret it."

His sudden question causes you to stutter, you struggle to find words and a rosy red blush appears on your soft cheeks.

"No. I don't regret it... At all. Do you?"

You close your eyes and bite your lip, waiting to hear the words you dread.

"... Can't say I do, Nat."

You sigh with relief and spin around to face him. He smirks at you and you giggle like a high school girl. He lifts raises your chin with his hand, forcing you to look into his mysterious cobalt blue eyes. Mal leans down and kisses you tenderly. When he pulls back you sigh contently.

"Best. Holiday. Ever." You smile up at him.

"Damn straight." He replies and kisses you again.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter will be about heading to either Rome or Paris; I want you guys to decide! <strong>**Leave me a suggestion in your reviews! Thanks! :D**

**Review? Love you all!**


	9. London: Goodbye London, Hello Rome!

Capital Holiday!

Chapter Nine – Destination: London

Goodbye London, Hello Rome!

* * *

><p><strong>Oh My God! I needed to share this amazing news with each and every one of you! :D This hype is never going down! Whoop! <strong>_**I got an A* in my first GCSE science exam! :'D **_**I'm not joking, I cried when I saw it. Literally cried with joy! **

**...Okay anyway, just wanted to let you all know that this is just a simple chapter of them moving onto Paris. I'll try to make it as entertaining as I can... I kind of have an idea for the plane journey on the way to Rome, since they are going to be taking a train-ferry-train to Paris... 0:) Muhahaha. Um... so yeah I think that's it. As I've said before, big plans for Paris, hopefully! I thought I wouldn't get Mal and Natara together until Paris, but I think I can pull something off. I'll try, that's all I can say!**

**Before some news I wanted to let you all know that any suggestions that you want to PM me or write in Reviews wouldn't go unappreciated. I want you all to feel part of this story as well! Just let me now and drop a suggestion. They're always welcome! **

**Just to let all you amazing readers out there that I may be updating a little later than usual. I normally try to update every day, but that puts a lot of stress and pressure on me and mainly my eyes and head. I stare at a screen for hours on end, writing up the next chapter. Some of you may have already noticed I've been updating every two days? That's what I'm gonna try and do from now on. Latest three days, but that probably won't happen! :D Never fear! **

_**Now for some review replies from all my brilliant reviewers: (That I LOVE)**_

_**foreverdreamingforthefuture**_

_**Hahaha, yes start the funny poem again! ;D Thank you for the suggestion, since you were the only one who gave me a suggestion I decided to go with it lol! Thank you for that! :D Nice suggestion for Paris as well with Kemy (Ken x Amy) I'll think about it ;)**_

_**-Molly**_

_**jamzie13 (Jamie)**_

_**Things did get spicy ;D Hahaha. Fluff is what I like to write! Aww you'll wait for my next update aka this one, that's nice of you! So happy you love my story, that makes my day!**_

_**-Molly**_

_**TammylovesCOD (Tamanna)**_

_**Glad you enjoyed this chapter! Hehehe, thank you for the kind words, made me smile! :D I will keep writing Gal! ;D**_

_**-Molly**_

_**SVUProductions**_

_**Hahaha, your review made me laugh! . Bow chicka wow wow! LOL! **_

_**-Molly**_

_**maltararox21**_

_**Hahaha, thank you! You are my favourite reviewer, I swear! 'Reading it over and over again' wow... thanks :D **_

_**Glad to hear you're still alive! Don't die on me! ;D Happy to hear you liked my review, every word I say is the truth! And you still have Goosebumps and Butterflies LOL! **_

_**Wow... it's an honour to be at that level! **_

_**The use of words to describe my chapter really made my week, not my day, my WEEK! Thank you so much Katie. I flipping adore you! :D **_

_**I will try to update as soon as I can, just for you! **_

_**LYLAS!**_

_**-Molly**_

_**CauseOfDeathIsGreat**_

_**Glad you're not upset with me! Sorry I made them... yeah... when they were drunk! But I tried to make it romantic as well... I guess hehehe ;) Awww you look forward to my updates! Bless... that means the world! :D**_

_**-Molly**_

_**Things in Ink**_

_**Hahaha, well I'm glad you discovered my story and decided to read it! Thanks! :D EPIC! I love Ken x Amy too, but I normally call them Kemy instead of Kamy :) Maltara is just... I love them. Nuf said ;) I know, poor Kai. I do have a surprise for him later on in my story! Thank you for the suggestion; I dunno what to do now though! Someone said Paris, and you said Rome! Ahhh! Anyway, thank you for the BRILLIANT review! **_

_**-Molly**_

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Enjoy chapter nine! Review for me would ya, means the world! :D**

* * *

><p><em>February 3<em>_rd__ 2012_

_**You are now Data Analyst Amy Chen**_

It's your last day in London; you have really enjoyed your time here and honestly don't want to leave. After a rather awkward morning conversation with Natara, you're just happy to be alone in your bedroom, packing your things and getting ready for the rest of the day. Captain Yeong has arranged for your journey to Rome to be on a airplane.

'_Surely that would be more expensive than heading to Paris first... oh well.'_

You discard the random thought in your head and focus on trying to fit everything into your pink suitcase. As you gather up your belongings and slip them in neatly your mind wanders off to the events of last night... or to Mal and Natara to be more precise. You know it's none of your business with what they do with their lives, but you can't help but be a little concerned. They're your friends after all...

'_It shouldn't have happened like that. If they really loved each other then why not wait until they were sober?'_

You let out a heavy sigh and stare into your suitcase, going over the number of questions running through your mind, trying to answer them. A sudden thought crosses your mind that makes you gasp.

'_What if they don't actually love each other... and it was just desire for one another! No! Amy, no. I'm sure that they would never do that... right?'_

You look over to the door that leads into the living room and bite your lip. You know that they're in there right now, doing god knows what. You suspiciously walk over and rest your hand on the door knob, turning it slowly. You open the door a crack, just enough for you to peak out. From what you can see, Mal is holding Natara around her waist and they're both smiling and talking. You let out a sigh of relief and shut the door again.

"What was I worried about, they would never do something so silly!" you giggle to yourself.

...

After you had finished packing and having a shower, all that was left to do was get changed into something comfortable for the 2 hour and 35 minute journey ahead of you and dry your short, pixie-like hair. You grab the comb and hairdryer, plugging it in and flipping the switch to 'on'. From the next room you hear the sound of running water, Natara finally having a shower. Mal must have left, meaning that you could go into the living room without feeling like your intruding. You slip into a comfortable grey zebra print sweater and some black zip front trousers. You slide on some grey shoes before walking into the living room.

An empty room greeted you and you made your way over to the kitchen. Apart from the ticking of the clock and the faint sound of running water, everything was silent. You couldn't even here the birds chirping in the morning like back in San Francisco. It was the perfect serene setting you had always imagined it would be here in London. Midday sun shone brightly through the wall windows illuminating the room is an elegant golden hue. You made yourself a quick cup of coffee, the fresh aroma dancing around the room. The atmosphere was too relaxing for words and for once, you felt completely at ease. Inhaling the sweet smell of your hot beverage you decide to look out the window for one last time, taking in the stunning view of London. Even from your hotel you could see Big Ben in the distance, standing gracefully, reaching up to the sky. It was breathtakingly beautiful; you had never seen something like this before. In the distance you could see the sun's rays bouncing off of every building, illuminating the eastern part of the city. You pull your camera out of your purse and take a couple last photos of the hotel room and city. You want to remember these sights forever, even though they are already burned in your mind.

All is blissful for a while; you silently finish off your coffee and leave the cup in the sink. You glance up at the clock to see it displaying the time 12:37pm. You are all set to depart to Rome for 4pm, but you're dreading the flight. Sure, you can put up with Kai more than anyone else ever could, but after the whole underwear incident... you just want to keep your distance for a few days. You know his reasons and that it was all a misunderstanding, and you accept that. But whenever you're near him... it's like he's different. He's changed. Something about the way he acts around you, especially if you're with Ken. Almost like he's... _jealous_. But no, that couldn't be true! Kai likes that fugitive Kara Yan!

You shake these thoughts from your mind and start to walk towards Natara's room, before you can even knock on the door it flies open, warm steam emanating from the bedroom clouding your view. You almost run into Natara but manage to skid to a halt inches in front of her.

"Oh! Sorry Amy! Are you alright?"

Getting over the sudden shock quickly and nod your head in response while smiling. Natara stands in the doorway, her wet hair dripping onto the towel that is wrapped around her slim body. Natara smiles back at you before you side step, allowing her to pass. She scans the room quickly, clearly taking in the stunning scene that you had just witnessed. A small smile tugs at her lips before she turns back around to face you.

"Hey Amy... do you know why I suddenly feel so... relaxed?"

You giggle and answer her gently.

"It's the room. Trust me I've been standing in here just looking outside for the past hour feeling the exact same thing."

"Oh... I see... interesting. Anyway, are you ready to head to Rome? I know I am!"

"Yeah, I'm really excited! It's just..."

Your voice trails off as you look out the wide window again. Natara follows your gaze and flashes you a sad smile.

"Aww, Ames. I know you love this place, but we have to leave soon."

You sigh and frown slightly, realising that she's right. In a couple hours you'll be leaving this magnificent city, probably forever.

"How about this. If we both save up some of our money every pay day, we can earn enough to come back here. Have a girly holiday or something. What do you say?"

Upon hearing Natara's idea you grin widely. Your voice turns into a high pitched squeal before you reply.

"I... I'd love that Natara! Thank you!"

You run up to her and hug her quickly, she laughs and pats you shoulder before walking back into her room and shutting the door behind her. In moments you hear the sound of a hairdryer blowing and return your attention to the view.

'_A girly holiday? Hm...'_

...

* * *

><p><em><strong>You are now Special Agent Natara Williams<strong>_

It is now 2pm. Amy and you are sat in the men's hotel room, listening to Mal and Kai shouting at one another in one of the other rooms. You notice that Ken keeps glaring at you, and you know why. He's still mad about the previous night but you can't understand why. Mal told you that they had an argument earlier this morning about it. Apart from that, you and Mal haven't spoken and although you wouldn't admit it, it's starting to worry you. Normally you and Mal can't be separated, you're always together. But since last night, he's been... distant. Amy stands suddenly and walks over to Ken, leaving you sat alone on the sofa. She pulls him into the kitchen and you can hear her panicked voice. You can't make out what they're saying, but you get the feeling it's something bad... and about you.

'_Uh! Stop being so paranoid Natara! I'm sure everything's fine. Amy wouldn't talk about you and Mal isn't the type of guy to just abandon you after he gets what he wants. He cares about you... he even said so.'_

The shouting gets louder and you hear a bang, causing you to jump. Ken peeks his head around the corner and sighs. You don't make eye contact as he storms into the room. Ken shouts something and the three of them start arguing. You sigh and stand up slowly, making your way to the bedroom. As you stand in the doorway, Mal, Ken and Kai go silent. Kai glares at Mal before storming off into the kitchen. You watch him leave and hear Amy comforting him. Ken looks between you both and sighs before exiting as well. He leaves you and Mal alone and joins Kai and Amy in the kitchen. Mal just looks away, not making eye contact with you. You frown, wondering why he's acting like this. Avoiding you.

"Mal... you alright?" you ask quietly.

"Uh... yeah, I'm fine Nat. You know how Kai is... He just irks me."

"Oh..." you fold your arms across your chest and bite your lip.

You think about whether or not to just ask him straight out, or whether to avoid it for a while and hope that it improves. Your mind is at war with itself... but you don't say anything. Mal just looks at you, flashing you a sad smile. You return one and walk out the room. Mal follows shortly and sits on the sofa. Amy stumbles into the room and looks at you and Mal, she gives you a confused look and walks out of the hotel room. Ken and Kai stroll into the room shortly after Amy leaves.

"We should grab our stuff and head out now." Ken states before walking into his room to grab his things.

Kai does the same and Mal just sighs. You both stay silent for a while, neither of you knowing what to say. You're about to walk out when you feel something warm grab your arm. You halt and turn around. Mal stares at the ground, still holding onto you. You don't know what to make of his strange new behaviour so you just stand there.

"Nat... can I ask you something."

"O-Of course you can Mal, you know that."

He pauses, considering what to say. You guess that he's about to say something that could upset you, and is trying to put it gently. The silence seems to last forever, panic rushing through your body.

"... Do you think what we did was wrong?"

You're taken back by his question, but at the same time it seems reasonable.

"W-What would make you think that?"

He's hesitant to answer, but takes a deep breath before whispering.

"Ken."

Hearing his name makes your blood boil, Ken has been off with you ever since that night and you're starting to get fed up with it. You take a seat beside Mal, slipping your hand in his. He smiles slightly and holds your hand tighter, as if he never wants to let go. Although he still doesn't make eye contact with you, you feel better.

"Mal. Listen to me, I don't understand why Ken is acting the way he is about what happened. But we have nothing to be sorry for. It was our decision and it has _nothing _to do with anyone else. I know they're our friends and are probably just concerned, but honestly, _Ken needs to back the hell off_!"

You made the last sentence loud enough for Ken to hear. Mal smiles before raising his head and looking you straight in the eye. He strokes your cheek tenderly and stands up.

"Thanks Nat, you always know what to say... We should probably go grab our things. Meet you at yours in five?"

"Sounds good to me!"

You stand up and embrace Mal. He wraps his arms around you and pulls you close.

"Nat."

"Yes."

"When we get to Rome, please don't say I have to stay with these two again. It's been a nightmare."

You laugh and pull back, looking Mal in his deep-sea blue eyes.

"Sure. You can stay with me. Amy can decide whether or not she wants to stay with us or with the guys."

"Thank you."

Mal leans down and kisses your forehead. You smile before walking out of the hotel room, all your paranoia washed away.

...

You all arrive at the airport by 3pm. After a remarkably long check in, you, Mal, Amy, Ken and Kai board the plane. You check your phone and see the time is around 4pm. Once again, your all on first class and it is _bliss_. You're sat next to Mal talking about things you could do in Rome. Ken, Amy and Kai sit the opposite side of you engaged in their own conversations.

The plane takes off and you all settle in your chairs, ready for a long flight. You overhear Amy and Ken talking about his fascination with Rome. Although you're mad at him, it still makes you smile, seeing him excited about something. Ken has always been the tough, bad-ass cop, rarely showing emotion.

...

After an hour of flight, you start to get a little bored. You look over at Mal and a sudden memory comes into play. A mischievous smile forms on your lips and nudge his arm. Mal turns to look at you and takes in your emotion.

"What?" he asks smirking.

"You remember when you told me about your honeymoon?"

"Uh... not really no."

"Well not about the details... just about the airplane journey and you and Sandra had-"

Mal clamps his hand over your mouth and leans closer to you, whispering in a harsh tone.

"Not. One. Word."

You pull his hand away and giggle.

"You promised you'd tell me that story! And where better than on an airplane itself!"

Mal sighs and stares at the ground for a short while. He turns to look at you with a mischievous smile playing on his lips. He pulls you closer to him and whispers in your ear in the _sexiest voice you have ever heard._ It sends chills down your spine as his hot breath tickles your ear.

"Well I could tell you that story Nat... or we could make one of our own."

Mal nibbles your ear and makes a train of kisses down your neck. You bite your lip and stand up.

"Meet me there in five." You whisper as you slowly walk down the aisle.

"Hell yeah." Mal mumbles.

He waits a couple of minutes before following you, making sure not to attract any attention from Kai, Ken or Amy. He meets you outside a nearby lavatory and you both chuckle. Mal opens the door and gestures for you to enter. You smirk at him and giggle, walking in. Mal checks to see the coast is clear before following you in. He locks the door and turns to face you. He flashes you his charming smile and kisses you passionately. You already start to feel slightly aroused and kiss him back. It's a rather tight squeeze, but you strangely like it. Something about this makes you feel naughty... like you shouldn't be doing this. What can you say, he makes you ill-behaved... and you like it.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please, and don't forget. Any suggestions for what you want to happen in Rome, Paris, Rio or even on this airplane journey and I will gladly listen! :D <strong>


	10. Rome: Ciao Rome!

Capital Holiday!

Chapter Ten – Destination: Rome

Ciao Rome!

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Guys! I was <strong>_**really **_**tired this week, but when I got a bunch of reviews and a good night's sleep I thought 'I must update!' So, yeah here you go! :D Thank you to everyone who reviewed for me, I love you all!**

**And for any of my silent readers out there, hello! :) **

**Oh My God. I've just realised something! MY BAD! I'm soooooo sorry D: On my previous chapter I wrote in the title that they are heading for Paris! I meant Rome! SORRY! I'll change it. If you read the chapter you'd, hopefully, get the gist that they were headed for Rome... **

**Rome will be very short, since I don't want to dwell too much on it that's why I'm doing it first. It will probably only take up 3 chapters max, I think.**

_**Some Review Replies:**_

_**SVUProductions**_

_**Hahaha, you never fail to make me smile with your reviews! FBI gone wild indeed! XD**_

_**Thanks for the great review**_

_**-Molly**_

_**Things in Ink (Rose)**_

_**I'm going to make Rome quite short, since I want them to get to Paris! :D I love Maltara fluffiness so include it wherever I can! Glad to hear you're excited about the 'big surprise' in Paris; I'm keeping you all in suspense for that one! **_

_**I think you may be sensing something hehehe, I like love triangles. Not in real life of course, I just mean that it makes stories cute. **_

_**Thanks for understanding, it messes up my eyes and then I get headaches and start feeling sick for some reason. I hate it. I don't really have breaks, except now where I have a day off to rest. **_

_**Aww thank you for sharing your name with me! That's such a pretty name! I do call everyone by their names, I find it a much nicer way to talk to my reviewers :D I think I started a trend though, when I started putting my name at the end of reviews so did everyone else! I felt awesome :)**_

_**-Molly**_

_**TammylovesCOD (Tamanna)**_

_**Hehehe, thank you! I couldn't believe it! Here's the next chapter for you! Lovin' the emoticons as usual!**_

_**-Molly**_

_**DarkAngel443**_

_**Hello, you're a new reviewer! :D Nice to meet you! Glad you like my story, it means a lot and the compliments just made me smile so much. Thank you!**_

_**And thank you for the congrats on my science exam! :D**_

_**-Molly**_

_**CauseOfDeathIsGreat**_

_**Hehehe, your review made me laugh. Oh my indeed! You will find out why Kenneth is mad soon, and I'm glad you thought it was funny! :D Really? It's relatable, interesting. Bad stuff? You mean like the arguments and stuff? I know, I'm sorry! I just thought I'd add some tension since I sort of have an idea I wanna incorporate later on! **_

_**-Molly**_

_**KokoKookieKreme (Val – My COD Sister!)**_

_**Aww thank you! Good luck with your exam, I know you'll do brilliantly! :D **_

_**Ooohh that's an interesting suggestion, I'll think about it! And don't worry about me, I'll be fine. It's always happened, because I'm a technoholic... if that's even a word. (Technology Obsessed in other words!) Thank You!**_

_**LYLAS TOO!**_

_**-Molly**_

_**maltararox21 (Katie – My COD Sister!)**_

_**Okay, you are officially my favourite reviewer. Anytime you review my story Katie I can't help but smile wider than a Cheshire cat. Thanks for the congrats, means a lot! :D**_

_**Ahahaha, you'll find out why Ken is mad soon enough and I'm glad you like the 'relationship' between Mal and Natara. Yep, I have plans for them! But does Ken have Ames yet... muahaha. ;) **_

_**Glad you like Kai, I'm not entirely sure how to write for him, but I try! Glad you like everyone and everything! Means. The. World! :D**_

_**Lovin' the made up words! BAZINGA! Ahhh, Thank you!**_

_**LYLAS (it is catching on, yes!)**_

_**-Molly**_

**_MaltaraFluff647 (Karen - COD Sister!)_**

**_Hehehe, sorry about that ;) I don't think i'm planning on writing anymore... scenes anyway :D Glad you liked it! thanks for reviewing_**

**_Lylas_**

_**-Molly**_

**Here is my next chapter, want to apologise again for the possible confusion. Paris is soon I promise! Review for me? Thank you!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>You are now Data Analyst Amy Chen<strong>_

You, Ken and Kai have been speaking about what you could do when you're in Rome. You noticed that Natara got up and left a couple minutes ago, then Mal shortly following her. You figured he must have gotten worried or something and went to look for her.

Well that's what you _did_ think; both of them have been gone for like... what? Twenty minutes now? You're about to get up and see where they are when Natara returns, Mal shortly following behind her. Natara doesn't make eye contact with you or anyone else as they both sit down in pure silence. Mal wears a small smirk on his face, and Natara's cheeks are flushed. You also notice that Natara's hair is slightly muddled and her lipstick was almost completely gone. Both her and Mal are panting heavily, but are obviously trying to breath evenly. Natara brushed her hair with her hand nervously and bit her lip. You know from the look of pure mischief on Mal's face what they had done and without you realising, you let the words in your head escape your lips.

"Oh. My. God... _Natara_!" you scold and she flinches.

You hardly ever raise your voice, but you couldn't help it. Many people on the flight stare at you, some with shocked faces and some scowling. Ken and Kai seemed shocked by your sudden outburst as well; you glare at Natara and Mal to see them both blushing slightly. The smirk on Mal's face is completely gone and he looks guilty.

"Ames? You alright?" Ken asks, putting a hand on your shoulder.

You look around, and sigh.

"Yeah... sorry. I'm just a little... tired, I guess. It's nothing."

"You sure? Natara, you know anything about this?"

"Um... I-I uh... no." Natara stutters.

Ken nods and resumes talking to Kai. You flash Natara and Mal a look that clearly says the-things-I-do-for-you. In moments the plane is bustling with life again as passengers resume their conversations. Your outburst is quickly forgotten, filling you with relief.

You, Mal and Natara sit in silence for the next thirty minutes of your journey. You've been flying for nearly an hour now and are growing bored and tired. You wearily recline in your luxurious chair. Kai is fast asleep in the far chair to your left, snoring slightly. Ken is on his iPhone, playing some sort of zombie game, with his headphones in. Natara has rested her head on Mal's shoulder and he strokes her hair gently, they both whisper something inaudible before Natara smiles sadly and pulled away. You gently let your eye lids slip shut and welcome the darkness. You feel your muscles relax and you yawn. As you feel yourself drifting off a warm hand taps your shoulder. You jolt awake and sigh before turning in the direction that the hand came from. You half open your eyes and meet Natara's soft hazel ones. Her expression is contrite and she pouts slightly. Seeing her face your heart aches.

"Amy..." she starts gently, her voice softer than you have ever heard.

You willingly take her hand and nod for her to continue.

"I- We're sorry, right Mal?"

Natara turns her head to look at Mal, who looks away and shuffles in his seat uncomfortably.

"Right, Mal?" Natara repeats, this time her tone becoming stern.

Mal huffs and shrugs his shoulders.

"I guess so," He mumbles. Natara turns to you and flashes you a sad smile, but then Mal continues. "Not that I see what we have to be sorry for."

"_Mal!_" Natara scolds.

"We'll its true isn't it?" Mal retorts.

"Look. We'll talk about this later, don't start here." Natara whispers harshly, causing Mal to turn away.

"Fine. But we _will_ be talking about this when we get off this damn plane."

Natara sighs wearily and rubs her eyes with her fingers before turning back to you. You're unsure what to say or do in this situation, so just smile. Natara runs her hand through her hair and smiles back, before reclining in her chair and closing her eyes. You imitate her and find sleep rather quickly.

...

You are stirred from your sleep by someone's soothing voice. It's one you easily recognise, and whenever you hear it you can't help but smile.

"Ames... Ames wake up. We're here."

Your eyes flutter open and see a smiling Ken Greene next to you, gently shaking your arm. You rub your eyes with the back of your hand and yawn, before sitting up.

"We are?" you reply sleepily.

"Uh huh. Come on, I'll grab your stuff."

"You don't have to Ken, its fine."

"Oh please cuteness we can't have you straining yourself especially when you've just woken up. Get your cute but off this plane, we're in Rome!"

You think about arguing back, but don't. Instead you stand up and stretch your aching muscles. You let out a prolonged yawn before walking down the aisle with your handbag slung over your shoulder. Mal, Natara and Kai are already waiting outside for you both, taking in the view. You can tell that Natara is just as tired as you are and had clearly just woken up as well. Her eyes were half open and she kept on yawning. As you approached she collapsed onto Mal's shoulder and he smiled before wrapping his arm around her. Ken followed behind you, holding yours and his luggage in either one of his hands. You and him walked across the tarmac and joined the others. Kai perked up as you approached and ran up to you, giving you a quick hug. You were shocked by his sudden action and gasped before getting over it with a light hearted laugh. Kai pulled away and beamed at you.

"We're in Rome Amy!"

You're about to reply when Ken comes up beside you, interrupting.

"Wow Kai, your powers of deduction amaze me." Ken says sarcasm clear in his voice.

Kai looks away and mumbles something inaudible. Ken rolls his eyes and turns his attention to you.

"Shall we?" Ken says, gesturing for you to walk onward.

"Yep!"

You all walk over to Mal and Natara who were stood in silence, Natara still half asleep on Mal's shoulder.

"Hey guys, we should probably flog down a taxi. What was the hotel called again?" you ask to no one in particular.

"Hotel Palazzo Manfredi, it's near the colosseum." Ken answers.

Without another word, you all head into the airport to check in and go through the motions. It doesn't take as long as expected before you are all heading for Palazzo Manfredi. By the time you arrive at the hotel it is 9pm, because of the 1 hour ahead time difference. You are all considerably tired and want nothing more than a good night's rest.

Ken grabs your things, despite your constant protests and you all walk into the hotel. To your surprise it bustles with life, even at this late hour. You all stand in the short queue to the check in desk and recognise some of the other passengers from the flight you were on. It takes about five minutes before you are seen. You're greeted by a tall, dark and incredibly handsome Italian man. He seemed very young, maybe around 26. He had long-ish black hair and tanned skin. He looked up from his desk at you and you met his sparkling light blue eyes. They contrasted perfectly with his dark skin, making him that much sexier.

"Ciao, may I help you _piuttosto donna_?"

His voice was so smooth and manly. He leaned forward against the desk and looked over each one of you. Along the way to the hotel Natara had managed to wake up, but still stayed silent. You found yourself unable to speak and just stood there gaping at him. Natara huffed and stepped in front of you, your eyes still firmly locked on the handsome man in front of you.

"Hey, we're booked into the luxury suite?" she said, also leaning against the desk.

The handsome man smirks upon seeing Natara and looks her up and down.

"Sure, anything for such a _bella signora_."

Natara smiled at the Italian words and said thanks as he handed her the keys to their room. He gestured for you all to follow and lead you up to a luxurious suite. He stuck close to Natara and continuously looked her over. This sparked a small pit of jealousy in your gut and an envious thought crosses your mind.

'_She always gets all the handsome men, and the attention.'_

You scowl at her without realising and Ken nudges you in the arm, snapping you out of your thoughts.

"You alright, Ames?" he whispers to you, his hot breath tickling your ear.

"Y-Yeah... I'm fine." You flash him an unconvincing smile and continue walking.

You look over to Mal to see him scowling also, but for a different reason. What makes you even madder is that Natara didn't tell him to back off.

'_Either the sexy Italian guy or Mal, Natara – pick one!'_

You eventually wind up outside two oak doors, obviously leading to your rooms. The Italian man gestures to them and smiles. His smile send shudders up your spine and you blush. He notices you blushing and winks at you, making you turn deep red – your cheeks burn. Kai coughs and steps in front of you, snatching the keys from the Italian man's hands. He seems shocked by this gesture, but doesn't dwell on it. He shrugs and turns to Natara again.

"Excuse me; I didn't catch your name." His smooth voice fills the hallway.

"I'm Natara, Natara Williams. You are?"

"Luca Avanzato. Well, Natara if you need anything, just give me a bell. And I mean _anything_ ."

He takes her hand and kisses if tenderly, you see her giggle and blush slightly.

"Thank you, we will."

He nods his head and turns to leave. Before he walks off though, his eyes fall on you.

"... You too _piuttosto donna."_

He walks back down the hall, leaving you all standing there motionless.

"Wow..." slips out of your mouth, and everyone turns to look at you.

Ken and Kai seem annoyed by your comment, but Natara giggles. Mal just stands with his hands in tight fists, a look of clear annoyance plastered on his face.

"Well, who's sleeping where?" Kai says after a long awkward moment.

"Oh. I didn't think of that, I thought we'd just stay in the same groups as before?"

"No."

Mal states and grabs Natara's wrist gently, and takes the keys from her. He slips them into the slot and enters the room, pulling Natara with him. The door slams shut and you look at Ken and Kai. They both seem shocked by Mal's outburst and struggle for words.

"Well... I guess we're in this room then." You mumble and unlock the door.

You throw the door open and are met by a lovely decorated room. You all step inside and stop in the living room, looking around. On the far side of the room is a balcony and you can see the beautifully lit up colosseum in the distance.

"Damn... this place is awesome!" Ken exclaims.

You smile at him and take your suitcase.

"I'll sleep in the far room guys; you can decide where you want to sleep. Goodnight."

You hug them both and head for the room at the end of the short hallway. You throw it open and are met by a moderately sized room. You turn the lamp on and the room lights up, leaving a very warm glow. You place your suitcase by the side of your dresser and collapse onto the bed. You don't even bother getting changed; the clothes you're wearing provide enough comfort to sleep in. You don't even manage to slip under the covers before you fall asleep.

* * *

><p><em><span>Meanwhile<span>_

_**You are now Detective Mal Fallon**_

You pulled Natara into the hotel room and slammed the door shut.

'_I am NOT staying in a room with Kai again...' _you think to yourself bitterly.

"Mal. You alright?" you hear Natara's soothing voice and feel her hand gently rest on your bicep.

"Yeah... I'm fine." You mumble.

The room you're in is beautiful, it has such a 'homey' feel to it. Natara walks over and flips a lamp on, enabling you to see the decor more clearly. She wanders over to the balcony on the far side of the room and looks out. You walk up behind her and slip your hands around her slim waist. She smiles and leans back into your chest. You can see the famous colosseum from the balcony and think to yourself how excited Ken must be. Although you're not on the best terms with him, you still know how much this place meant to him. He'd always wanted to come to Rome for numerous reasons.

You rest you chin on Natara's shoulder and both of you stare out at the view together. A long peaceful silence passes over you both, until Natara breaks it.

"We should probably go to bed, I don't know about you but I'm exhausted."

"Yeah, alright."

You kiss her cheek quickly and un-snake your arms from her waist. She turns around and smiles at you. The light from the lamp illuminates her beautiful features, making her look even more breathtaking to you.

"Mal..."

"Yeah?"

"_Resta con me?" _

Natara's voice is smooth and soft when she speaks in Italian.

"What?" you chuckle.

Natara laughs and takes your hand, leading you to one of the two rooms. A luxurious double bed rests in the middle of the room with two bedside tables each side of it. Natara releases your hand and closes the door. It makes a satisfying 'click' and she turns to face you, resting on the door. You pull her close to you and gently kiss her head. She smiles at you and pecks your lips before slinking away from you and climbing into bed.

"Room for one more." She says, blushing slightly.

Natara pats the empty space beside her, gesturing for you to join her. You don't hesitate to slide in next to her. She smiles at you and you return one. Natara snuggles up to you and rests her head on your chest. You grin and stroke her hair tenderly, feeling her warmth radiate to you.

"Where did you learn to speak Italian, Nat?" you whisper in her ear, curiosity is apparent in your voice.

"Hmm... oh we had to learn a language for the FBI. Since Shawn did Russian I took Italian."

"Oh, alright then. Goodnight Nat."

"Goodnight Mal... _Ti amo_."

"Seriously, what does that mean?"

She just laughs and kisses you for a long moment before gently closing her eyes. You settle down too and listen to Natara's soft breathing. She falls asleep almost instantly and you watch her. You adore the feeling of her being so close to you, you making sure she's safe and secure. You know you wouldn't ever let anyone hurt her and no one would snatch her away from you. Not while you were around. You gently kiss her forehead and she smiles ever so slightly in her sleep. You lean down and whisper in her ear

"I love you, Nat."

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo, do we want to see more from sexy Luca? Drop me a yes or a no! Any suggestions are welcome as well! :D Review for me? Love ya! <strong>

_**Some Italian Translations:**_

**Ciao – Hello**

**Piuttosto – Pretty**

**Donna – Woman**

**Bella – Beautiful**

**Signora – Lady**

**Resta con me – Stay with me**

**Ti amo – I love you**

**If you want to see the guy I meant, follow this link. He is FIT. ;D –**

**http : ****/ / www . when in rome tours . com / customimages / stallion . jpg**


	11. Rome: Trouble Maker

Capital Holiday!

Chapter Eleven – Destination: Rome

Trouble Maker

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone :)<strong>

**Just wanted to let you all know that I am starting my Science GCSE Coursework now, so that will be my main priority. It probably won't affect my writing and updating at all but I just wanted to warn you all ASAP, to let you know. **

**And don't worry there will be more from Luca in the next chapter! Can't leave him out for long! ;)**

_**Review Replies:**_

_**Things in Ink (Rose)**_

_**Heh, I think you're becoming one of my favourite reviewers Rose! Whenever I get a review from you I smile like a goof ;) **_

_**Double love triangles indeed, I may be a little mischievous with Luca's character. I will keep him, I really like him. If you follow the link I put up on my last chapter then you can see his amazing face... I didn't know how to describe an Italian man, so I wrote it in google and... hello gorgeous! ;D **_

_**Thanks, I wanted to include the actual language, but since they went to London and we speak English too that was kind of a bummer, but now they're in Rome I can include the native language! **_

_**Mal is bold ;) Really, it is? Wow... thanks! I will try to update Monday just for you to make your day triple awesome! **_

_**I do buy the episodes early, because I have money in my bank that I use plus I'm very impatient and would just end up buying it anyway! Hehehe. **_

_**I'm afraid I don't play SHS, it doesn't interest me in the way COD does. Oohh another person on my name signing reviews thing! Boom. **_

_**-Molly**_

_**(Aww I'm glad I made you smile, I always liked that name!)**_

_**SVUProductions**_

_**Sorry about the link! I sent you a PM with the actual link on. Also I changed it on my previous chapter, so people could look at it! Thanks for reviewing and letting me know! :)**_

_**-Molly**_

_**KokoKookieKreme (Valarie)**_

_**Hahaha, I will bring Luca back! That's not a bad idea; I'll definitely take it into consideration! Thanks for the suggestion Val! **_

_**Lylas**_

_**-Molly**_

_**foreverdreamingforthefuture**_

_**Same! Thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked it! :D **_

_**-Molly**_

_**TammylovesCOD (Tamanna)**_

_**You like Valarie's idea too huh, interesting. I may have to slip it into my story now! :D Luca is charming isn't he? (Don't matter about the link – I've changed the link on the previous chapter because the other one didn't work. Check it out, you won't be disappointed!) You're not being pushy, like I said any suggestions are welcome! **_

_**-Molly **_

**Enjoy! Please review for me, it makes me update quicker because I get **_**well**_** happy and am like 'OMG, I must update now!' Love you all! Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

><p><em>February 7<em>_th__ 2012_

_**You are now Detective Ken Greene**_

You've been in Rome now for the past four days, just doing leisure activities that people brought up. Shopping, Small sightseeing, Museums and Attractions. The works. You have hardly spoken to Mal and Natara since your arrival seeing as they have been spending more and more time together and less time with the rest of you. On the up side you have been spending more time with Amy and are starting to get used to Kai's random outbursts. Something seems off about Kai though... whenever you're around Amy he seems to switch into this annoying... okay, _more _annoying guy. You're starting to think that the guys are getting out of hand. You are all starting to drift apart.

Although you would never admit it to anyone apart from Amy, you're starting to miss your banter with Mal. You're starting to miss the bad-ass guy times you would share, drinking and talking about random things... mainly _fine_ women and the cases you would crack...

It's early in the morning and you've all made plans to visit the sights today. You get dressed in a simple black tank top and some dark jeans and head into the front room. Upon entering, your eyes instantly fall on Amy who stands in the kitchen preparing breakfast. The delicious aroma of eggs and bacon flood your sinuses.

"Mmm... something smells _fine_ Amy!"

She turns around to face you and giggles. Her adorable laugh fills the silent atmosphere, changing it into a pleasant, uplifting one.

"Hehehe, Thanks! Take a seat, it won't be long."

"Cool... Hey, Amy. Why are you cooking anyway, why don't we just go out for breakfast like we normally would?"

"Well... I haven't cooked in a while; I got bored this morning because I woke up really early. So I went out and brought some things! Me and my mother always used to cook together... it was fun."

"I see... You miss your family?"

Amy sighs and turns away from you, you can tell by her voice that she is trying to hold back tears.

"S-Sometimes."

"Aww Ames. Come on, don't cry."

You get up from your seat and walk over to her, she refuses to look at you and so you place your hands on her small shoulders and spin her around to face you. Tears start to form in her eyes, but she attempts at blinking them away.

"Ames..." you mumble before pulling her into a hug.

Amy doesn't fight you but instead holds you close to her. You feel your shoulder growing increasingly damp with every second. You both stay like that for a while, letting her release her tears. All the while you gently rub her back and whisper comforting things in her ear. Pretty soon her tears dry up and she pulls away from you. She drags her sleeve onto her hand and uses it to wipe her cheeks.

"Sorry..." she whispers, her voice almost inaudible "I didn't mean to-"

"No Amy. It's alright for you to cry, you miss your family. That's perfectly understandable."

Amy nods solemnly and manages a sad smile. She tucks some of her short hair behind her ear and takes a deep breath.

"Um... I should probably wake Kai up. Excuse me..."

She walks down the hallway and knocks on Kai's bedroom door. In a few moments the door opens and Amy walks in. You now stand alone in the kitchen, watching over the cooking to make sure it doesn't burn. Amy emerges with a very sleepy Kai shuffling behind her. She rushes back over to the stove and prepares breakfast for each of you.

Kai slumps into the kitchen table and rests his head in his hands. Both you and Amy chuckle lightly at his actions as Amy sets down a plate in front of you. She repeats this action with herself and Kai before sitting down next to you. The plate has mouth-watering slices of bacon and a steaming egg upon it. You lean over and peck Amy on the cheek before saying your thanks. She giggles and blushes heavily before you all dig in.

...

* * *

><p><em><strong>You are now Detective Mal Fallon<strong>_

You and Natara have just returned to the hotel after having breakfast at a nearby diner. The food in Rome is incredible! Of course you paid, despite the protests from Natara. You both walk up to Ken, Amy and Kai's room and Natara knocks lightly. There is a long moment before the door opens. Amy stands in front of you and you can instantly tell she's been crying. You are about to say something, but Natara beats you too it.

"Amy... what's the matter?"

"Huh? Oh... nothing, don't worry about it Nat. Just had some emotional memories this morning. Come in."

You follow Natara into the hotel room and close the door. Kai is nowhere to be seen and Ken is cleaning up the dishes in the Kitchen. Amy strolls over and starts to tidy as well. Natara turns to face you and smiles before slipping her hand in yours. You grin as you feel her heat radiate to you.

"Hey... where's Kai? I thought we were all heading out now, you know to see the sights."

"We'll leave in a minute Natara. Kai woke up late, so he's in his room getting dressed and whatever." Ken answers.

You don't like the tone in his voice and you sense Natara doesn't either. She tightens her grip on your hand and squirms uncomfortably.

"Oh..." she mumbles before hanging her head slightly.

"Ken." You state, your tone serious.

He ignores you and continues to clean. You start to feel your blood boil, but manage to fight your temper.

"_Ken._" You repeat, although your frustration is clear in your voice.

Natara places a hand on your shoulder and whispers in your ear.

"Mal... its fine, leave it."

You don't listen, now completely irked. You slip your hand out of Natara's and storm over to Ken. You roughly grab his shoulder and jerk him around to face you.

"Hey man, what the hell."

You scowl at Ken and he glares back at you.

"What Mal."

"Dude, you've been acting strange for almost a week now. What's your problem!"

"I don't have a problem."

"_Bull_. Tell me man, I aint playing."

You can tell you're starting to raise your voice and feel Natara and Amy shuffle nervously behind you. Ken sighs and clenches his hands into tight fists. His voice turns into a very harsh whisper and you can tell he doesn't want anyone else to hear.

"Fine. You wanna know my problem? My 'problem' is that you think you can just saunter around here, sleeping with your partner and then act like nothing happened! News flash Mal, it doesn't work that way. Are you two even dating or is it a 'friends with benefits' deal."

His words shock you and leave you speechless for a brief moment. You look into his eyes and see just how serious he is. You actually have to consider what he's saying for a moment... _'Are we dating?' _You lean in closer and match your tone with his.

"Hey. Not that it's any of your business what me and Natara do or don't do with our lives... yeah we are dating. I think..."

"Exactly man, you don't even know yourself."

"I..." You sigh heavily and feel your temper melting away "Look man. You know how I feel about her, I know what we did probably wasn't the smartest idea, but we can't take it back. And in all honesty... I wouldn't. We have _nothing _to be sorry for. Me and Natara have never been closer. We may or may not be dating yet... I don't know for sure. What I do know is that I care about her, like you care about Amy. You can't seriously be pissed at me for this. Come on..."

Ken thinks your words over in his head for a long moment, breaking your eye contact and staring at the floor. You notice that his hands unclench and he visibly relaxes. There is a long awkward silence before Ken speaks again.

"Buddy... I just don't want to see you both wind up hating each other. What are you gonna do if this doesn't work out, huh? You think you'll just go back to being friends and that'll be the end of it? Because it won't Mal."

"I know... but I won't let that happen. I'll make it work."

"You said that about Sandra..." Ken mumbles, knowing he may strike a nerve in you.

You let out a sigh, remembering the night you told Ken about your divorce. You did say you would make it work... but you couldn't.

'_What if we didn't work out? I couldn't lose her...'_

"I know what I said Ken. I just... I mean..."

As you struggle for words, Ken reaches over and places a hand on your shoulder. He squeezes it lightly and sighs.

"It's alright buddy. I know you love her. Just... be careful okay?"

You nod slightly and pull back. You flash him a small smile and walk back over to Natara. She looks at you, biting her lip nervously. You pull her close to you and kiss her cheek lightly. You tuck some of her soft silky hair behind her ear and lean in close.

"Nat... we need to talk later."

As you pull back you see a look of confusion and panic cross her face, you reassure her by stroking her cheek tenderly. Her emotion melts away and is replaced by a contented smile.

"Sure."

As if on cue, Kai emerges from his room wearing a strangely designed top and just as odd trousers. You try to fight back a laugh and can tell the others are trying as well. Amy and Natara cover their mouths with their hand and look away, a muffled giggle escaping their lips. Ken clears his throat numerous times and takes deep breaths.

"What?" Kai says glancing across each of you. Unfortunately his eyes stay on you, making you laugh harder.

"Maligator? What's so funny?"

"Nhh... N-Nothing." You manage to make out before bursting into laughter.

Shortly everyone joins in, unable to contain their laughter any longer. Kai just stands there utterly confused. As the laughter dies down there is a light knock on the door. You instinctively walk over and throw the door open. The entire atmosphere changes as you see who stands in the doorway. Silence overthrows the room and everyone turns to face you. A certain young, tanned man stands before you, a cocky grin plastered onto his face.

He smiles at you before looking over your shoulder at Natara. You shift your body in front of his line of view and glare at him. Luca simply shrugs and calls over your shoulder in Italian.

"_Ciao_ Natara! _Ho__sentito__ragazzi che stavano andando__a visitare__i luoghi e__sarei__più che felice di__essere la vostra guida__."_

In a flash Natara appears at your side, slightly nudging you out the way. She beams at the young arrogant man and starts speaking in Italian also. You have absolutely no idea what either of them is saying and that bugs you. They could be saying anything after all. You know you trust Natara more than anything in the world... but _him. _Not a chance.

"_Mi sembra meraviglioso! solo di uscire se si vuole entrare. Oh, e non vi dispiace Mal... lui __è__davvero innocuo." _

Natara giggles after finishing her sentence and steps aside to let Luca enter. Upon hearing your name you glare at Natara, but she just dismisses it with a wave of her hand. You can see Amy blushing heavily and has turned as silent as a mouse. Kai and Ken glare at Luca as well, making your smirk. As Luca enters he continues his speech.

"_Grazie bella. Non vedo l'ora di trascorrere __più__ tempocon te."_

"_Aww, anch'io Luca."_

Their conversation seems to end there and Luca sits down of the sofa. You see his eyes flicker over Natara's body a number of times. You can feel your blood boil beneath your skin and want nothing more than to punch him in his smug face. A lot. Amy and Natara take a seat either side of Luca and start talking to him. You huff and walk over to where Ken and Kai are standing. You lean in close to them and whisper

"I don't like this kid."

"Me too. He needs to back the hell of from Amy or I'm gonna-"

"Ken chill man. I'm not as worried about Amy as I am Natara. She even speaks Italian for God's sake! Did you see the way he was checking her out. I swear, if he tries to hit on her once more."

"I know man... I know."

"Shall we be going then Americans and beautiful ladies?" Luca pipes up, interrupting your conversation.

You hate how smooth his voice is, how tanned his skin is. He reminds you of another Oscar. Tall, dark and handsome. You can see something in Natara's eyes when she speaks with him or looks at him. And you know that Amy has it bad. You can't help but get a bad feeling deep in your gut. And your gut has never been wrong before... you can tell. This guy's gonna be trouble.

_**Italian Translations:**_

_**Ho**__**sentito**__**ragazzi che stavano andando**__**a visitare**__**i luoghi e**__**sarei**__**più che felice di**__**essere la vostra guida**__**. – **_**I heard you guys were going to visit the sights and i'd be more than happy to be your guide.**

_**Mi sembra**__**meraviglioso!**__**Grazie.**__**Stavamo solo**__**di uscire**__**se si vuole**__**entrare**__**Oh,**__**e non vi dispiace**__**Mal**__**...lui è**__**davvero**__**innocuo**__**. – **_**That sounds wonderful! Thank you. We were just heading out if you want to come in. Oh, and don't mind Mal... he's harmless really.**

_**Grazie**__**bella**__**.**__**Non vedo l'ora**__**di trascorrere**__**più tempocon te**__**.**_ – **Thank you beautiful. I look forward to spending more time with you.**

_**Aww,**__**anch'io**__**Luca**__**. – **_**Aww me too Luca.**


	12. Rome: A Tour of Tension

Capital Holiday!

Chapter Twelve – Destination: Rome

A Tour of Tension

* * *

><p><strong>Good day to you all, hope you have all had a good day! I managed to write up another chapter because I was off school today. Nothing to worry about though, just a sniffle. :) <strong>

**So yeah, Rome may be a bit longer than I first expected. I didn't really count on Luca coming into the picture and now he is, I must continue Rome for a while! Hope your all okay with that? I want to get them to Paris soon, but hey lets all enjoy Rome for a while!**

_**Just some Review Replies:**_

_**SVUProductions**_

_**Bahahaah! I love it when you review! You always make me laugh! Lovin the word by the way, I have plans for the Italian sexbucket. ;)**_

_**-Molly**_

_**Things in Ink (Rose)**_

_**Hehehe, aww I'm you Fanfiction friend? Yay! :D As for SHS, I would never pay that much for a chapter. Here in Britain the CoD chapters are £0.69 usually so it's not that bad. You saw Luca then, he's FIT right! I love French language, I think it sounds so romantic... hehehe I'm so soppy. I know what you mean! English is just... simple. Really? Aww well when you do languages I hope you enjoy it! :D I've never been able to grasp another language. In my school, before our options, we did German and French... I still can't remember anything other than the basics ;) **_

_**Luca will cause trouble, muhahaha! Or that's the plan anyway. You agree with Val and Tamanna too? Well then! My mind is fully made up! I'm just not sure how they will try to impress the girls... any suggestions?**_

_**If you want to see Kai's top, I did a quick search and found this: **_

**_http : / / image . spreadshirt . com / image - server / image / product / 19126888 / view / 1 / type / png / width / 378 / height / 378 / i - m - t_****_he - boss - with - arrow - t - shirts . png_**

_**Have I made your Monday quadruple awesome now? :D**_

_**Aww ive never thought of Ken that way... I guess so, yeah! And thanks about science! I'll try my best!**_

_**-Molly**_

_**(Damn that was a long RR)**_

_**CauseOfDeathIsGreat**_

_**Aww that's fine, I don't expect you to review for every chapter, unless you want to! :) You're Italian? That's so cool! Do you like Luca, I like Luca. The argument with Ken, I wasn't sure whether or not to add a little fight... but then I thought Nah! Glad you loved it! I loved your review!**_

_**-Molly**_

_**TammylovesCOD (Tamanna)**_

_**Ahahaa, alright? Loved the speech ;) Awww that means the world that you called me that. I don't think I'm THAT good of a writer, but I do try lol. Your review made me smile! Thank you**_

_**-Molly**_

_**Bonnie Salvatore**_

_**Oh, hello! You're a new reviewer! Are you one of my silent readers that pop up now and again, cause you people are awesome :) Glad you like it! **_

_**Ohh, a request. I've never had a request before... I'll think about it! I've never really thought about writing 'M' rated stuff, but I'll see about giving it a go for you! :D You are not asking too much, I'll try to write something up as soon as possible. Thanks for the request and review! **_

_**Just a warning though, the past one-shots I've written haven't gone so well... I only got 3 reviews for my 'Givin Up' story. I'll try my best but I'm better at writing stories!**_

_**-Molly**_

_**MaltaraFluff647 (Karen)**_

_**Luca Avanzato is his full name :) Hahaha, it is quite a sexy name isn't it. You want to go to Rome? How come?**_

_**I don't think I'll make him into a killer or something and... drugging Natara? Um... okay hehehe I'm not sure about drugging her, but sleeping with her... I may be mischievous. Muhahha. **_

_**Glad you like my idea, it makes me smile! **_

_**-Molly**_

**That's it! Just wanted to let you all know that if you have any requests for stories that you want me to have a go at, drop me something in a PM or review! Speaking of Reviews, review for me? LOVE YOU GUYS!**

* * *

><p><em>February 7<em>_th__ 2012_

_**You are now Special Agent Natara Williams**_

You have just invited Luca into Amy, Ken and Kai's hotel room. He offered to be your tour guide and, since you didn't know your way around, happily agreed. As usual, Amy started to blush heavily and went silent the instant she laid her eyes on him.

'_She's so adorable when she has a crush...' _you think to yourself.

Luca now sits in between you and Amy on the hotel sofa. Amy doesn't say anything, the light red blush apparent on her face as she stares at him. You can tell that Luca is starting to feel awkward by his subconscious movement and eye shifting. Well, you'd be nervous too if someone was clearly drooling over you.

"Um... so Luca, I take it you've lived here all your life?" you ask, desperately trying to break the awkward silence that fell over the room.

You glance over to the kitchen to see Mal, Ken and Kai mumbling together. If you're honest they remind you of gossiping teenage school girls... but you'd never say that aloud.

"_Sì,_I wish I could leave Rome though... even for a short while."

"You've never been outside Rome?" you ask, your curiosity piqued.

"No I havent. I have heard of many wonderful things though, like the wonders of the world. I always dreamed of heading out to Paris. I heard it was the 'city of love' and if I'm honest I believe love is what I need right now."

"Aww, that's so sweet." Amy comments.

You turn to her, shocked to hear her speak when in Luca's presence.

"_grazie_... um... I'm sorry. I never got your name."

"Oh... My name's Amy."

"Amy... _un nome così__dolce"_

Amy just smiles, clearly unsure of what Luca just said. Her eyes flicker to you, looking for help. You flash her a smile and nod slightly – telling her that it was a compliment. Upon seeing your reaction she beams and returns her attention to Luca.

"Well, should we get going _bella_?" Luca says, turning to face you.

"Yes, of course." you reply, not acknowledging the comment.

Luca flashes you a very charming smile and shouts over to the kitchen.

"Shall we be going then Americans and beautiful ladies?"

Amy giggles at Luca's comment but you just roll your eyes. His constant remarks are starting to make you feel uncomfortable. Either Luca doesn't know you're with Mal, or he just doesn't care. As much as you don't want to admit it, Luca is incredibly handsome. His sparkling azure eyes, his smooth voice and tanned skin...

'_No, stop it. Two reasons Natara, One –your with Mal. Two – he's a lot younger than you... it would be wrong.'_

You reply your mental checklist over in your mind until you are sure. Luca is off limits. No matter how much he calls you beautiful, no matter how much he flirts or checks you out. You will _not_ falter.

Mal, Ken and Kai all stroll over to you, you can sense Mal's frustration a mile off. Not to mention he glares at Luca more times than you care to count. You found out in London that Kai has a crush on Amy, so it must be hard for him to see her act this way. Ken seems agitated as well but the reason, you're unsure. Luca stands up slowly, not making eye contact with any of the guys. Despite his age he is almost as tall as Mal. You stand up shortly after, followed by Amy. As you all start to walk out the door after Luca, Mal wraps a protective arm around your waist and pulls you closer to him. You can't help but smile at his obvious jealousy and nuzzle your head into his chest. You glance behind you and see Ken and Kai staying close to Amy, one on either side of her. You can't hear what they're saying exactly but judging from her laughter, it's good.

...

Instead of taking a taxi, you all decided to walk around for a while, eventually ending up outside the colosseum. Luca stayed ahead of you all, pointing to various stalls and shops that you desperately wanted to explore. As Mal kept you warm your mind drifted off listening to Luca's accent. The Italian phrases just rolled off his tongue and you couldn't help but notice something seductive in the way he walked. He had natural swagger, no doubt about it.

Walking through the streets of Rome, you saw many beautiful sights. One in particular was a park, filled with lush greenery and many happy locals roaming around. In the far distance you could see some couples dancing to music played of various instruments. The sounds were harmonious and you slid out of Mal's hold and subconsciously started walking over. Everyone stopped at looked at you curiously, Luca in particular. In moments he was by your side.

"Ah. I see you have found the local band." He chuckled. "They are good, no?"

"Yeah... they sound amazing."

"You wish to see it? It wouldn't take long _bella_. After all, we are going to be together all day."

"Well... if it's not too much trouble Luca, then yes that would be wonderful."

"_Grande_."

Luca smirked before turning around and calling to the others to follow. You all headed towards the sound, the melodious music becoming louder with each step. Many Italian women wave at Luca and he winks at them. They're smitten, and you can tell why.

"Sorry about that Natara, the ladies... they can get a little... spirited."

You are shocked by his words and don't reply. _What are you supposed to say to that? _You haven't realised that Mal has joined you and you jump. Mal just smiles at you with that adorable cheesy grin of his and you can't help but smile back. He takes your hand in his, almost like it's a lifeline. You know he doesn't like Luca at all, and is trying to make it clear that you're his. This brings a smile to your face, knowing that Mal doesn't want to lose you to some hot-shot Italian man.

You all near the band and see a small round patio made of stone amongst the grass. Many people dance upon it, their shoes making a delightful melody along with the rhythm. Everyone glances at you at least once and smiles. As if on cue, everyone lets out a roar, all saying one person's name.

"Luca!"

Luca laughs and waves into the crowd.

"Sorry." He starts "We are like one large family here."

"_Dai Luca, unirsi al divertimento!" _you hear an older Italian man call from the crowd.

"_e portare quella donna attraente con voi!" _another woman calls out.

Luca just stands there and chuckles lightly. He turns to you, making you feel increasingly nervous. Luca slips his smooth hand into yours and lightly pulls you closer to him before whispering in your ear.

"_voglia di ballare Natara?" _

His hot breath tickles your ear as you take in what he has just said. Dance with him? You don't dance.

"Um... I'll pass thanks Luca. I-I don't dance." You hang your head, slightly embarrassed by the situation that you got yourself into.

"Natara. It's a group dance! You came to Rome to see new sights and experience new things no?"

"Well... yes but-"

"But nothing! Come along Americans!"

Without letting you reply, Luca swiftly grabs hold of Amy's hand as well before practically dragging you both into the crowd of dancers. Amy lets out a squeak before laughing and grabs hold on Kai's shirt; in turn Kai grabs hold of Ken. You squeeze onto Mal's hand and he gets pulled in with you. Some Italian men and women link hands with you all before dancing in a circle.

Despite being incredibly self conscious, within a couple of minutes you find yourself laughing and joining in. The atmosphere is uplifting and pleasant. You glance over to Kai and see him holding Amy's hand, staring at her lovingly. He notices you looking at him and blushes slightly. You flash him a look that says your-secret-is-safe-with-me and wink. In return Kai beams and continues to dance with the rest of you. Luca gently squeezes your hand, causing you to make eye contact with him. He grins at you, revealing his perfect in-line white teeth.

"Told you so." He quips, making you blush lightly.

You all dance around merrily for a while, completely lost in the moment. Eventually the music dies down as a song ends, giving you all an opportunity to escape.

"Shall we be moving along? We still have many sights to see _bella_. I for one am loving spending time with you," Luca looks around and sees Mal glaring at him "...all."

"Yes please."

Luca leads you all away, waving goodbye to the dancers.

"_Arrivederci!" _The crowd calls as you all leave the stone circle.

"_Addio" _you and Luca call back in unison.

Mal, Ken, Kai and Amy just wave, unsure of what was said. You all make your way back onto the bustling streets; the only difference is that Luca now walks beside you. Mal wraps his arm around your shoulders and draws you closer to him. You sigh and roll your eyes playfully up at him. Mal winks at you and kisses your cheek, making you giggle.

Luca guides you all down a long street before you wind up at the Colosseum. You all could see it a mile away, but now, standing right in front of a historic landmark – you couldn't believe your eyes. You hear Amy squeal behind you and charges to the front, whipping her camera out that you had forgotten she brought with her.

To your surprise, Ken is at her side almost immediately. His eyes are wide and a huge grin is plastered onto his face. Kai strolls up the other side of Amy and his mouth drops open.

"Wow... this place look way better in real life than in the movies!" Kai remarks.

You and Mal laugh at your friend's reactions before noticing Luca standing in silence, politely waiting for you all to take in the marvellous sight. He looks up at the building also, a serene look on his face.

After about a dozen pictures of the colosseum and you all, including Luca, you head inside. The view is magnificent. You are surrounded by dozens of other tourists, snapping pictures along with Amy. Luca is unusually quiet recently. You pull away from Mal and walk over to him. Mal watches you carefully but joins the others. Luca doesn't look at you, but keeps his eyes trained on the scene before him.

"Luca." you say softly.

"_Sì bella?" _his tone is equally as gentle as yours, almost a whisper.

"Are you alright, you're awfully quiet."

Luca seems taken aback by your words but turns to look at you. Your eyes meet in a passionate gaze and you're caught. His azure eyes glisten from under the hot, beaming sunlight. As he speaks, he takes your hand in his. You feel your heart starting to race deep within your chest.

"_Bella_," He begins "I am fine, honestly. Go be with your friends, I am sure they miss you."

"Why don't you come with me? You shouldn't be standing here by yourself."

Luca chuckles lightly at your comment and strokes your palm with his finger.

"It is nothing I have not seen before. Go, I'll be right here waiting for you all. We still have the Pantheon to visit after all."

"I-I... alright."

You pull away from him and stroll over to where Mal and the others are standing. Ken is reading from a pamphlet aloud to Amy and she listens attentively. Kai walks over to you wearing his hilarious 'I'm the Boss' t-shirt. You manage to fight back a laugh and look around the glorious arena.

"Hey, Hottie Boom Bottie."

You glare at him before rolling your eyes.

"I-I mean, Natara. Natara, the-all-merciful- agent-who-wouldn't-dream-of-hurting-me... again."

"Get to the point Kai."

"Well, can I ask you something... alone?"

"Oh. Um... I guess so."

Kai leads you away from the group, but you can still feel two pairs of eyes watching you. Mal and... Luca?

"Natara. I don't know what to do."

"What do you mean Kai?"

"Well... it's obvious that Amy has it bad for Luca. How the heck am I supposed to compete with him! He's like a freakin sex-god! Then... even when Luca's gone I still can't compare with Ken..."

"Wait, wait, wait. Ken? Ken likes Amy?"

"Oops."

"No Kai, it's alright. So _that's_ why Ken has been acting strange... Anyway, look Kai. I know you like Amy and I think that's really sweet. Maybe you should just tell her how you feel? It's not the simplest job in the world, but deep down, I honestly think she might like you. I don't want to get your hopes up or any-"

"You do? Yes! Score one for the Kalaba!"

"No Kai you didn't let me f-"

"Thanks Natara, you're a babe!"

Kai hugs you tightly and skips off merrily. You sigh and mosey back over to the group. Mal smiles as you return and Luca saunters over with his hands tucked in his jean pockets.

"If you are all finished with the Colosseum, I would like to show you the Pantheon." Luca says his voice smooth.

"Sure! We're done, right Ken?" Amy pipes up, bouncing on her feet ever so slightly.

"Yup! Damn... this place is bad-ass."

Ken takes one last look around before you all head off.

...

By the time your reach the Pantheon, it's dark. The Pantheon is lit up, making it look even more marvellous than it would originally seem. Once again Luca shows you around, removing himself from the rest of you so you can explore.

You all make your way back to the hotel after dining at a restaurant Luca suggested. The food was delicious and because the owner knew Luca, you got your food discounted. You enter the lobby and this is where Luca leaves you all.

"Well... goodnight Americans. I hope you enjoyed your tour."

He flashes you all a sad smile and walks back to his desk.

"Goodnight Luca! Thank you for a wonderful day! See you tomorrow!"

Amy beams before walking back down the hallway with Kai and Ken following closely behind. You can't help but laugh lightly at the sight.

'_They look like little puppies.'_ You think to yourself.

"_nessun problema _Amy." Luca mumbles, not lifting his head from the desk.

You are about to walk over when something soft and warm takes hold of your arm, causing you to stop.

"Nat, come on. Amy wants to show us her mountain of pictures that she took."

You turn your head to see a smirking Mal Fallon in front of you. You glance back over to Luca and sigh.

"Yeah... I'll meet you there. I want to... thank Luca."

Mal thinks this over for a short moment, but nods his head in agreement. He gives you a quick kiss on the cheek and walks after the others. Once you are sure that Mal is out of sight, you slowly walk over to the desk. Luca Avanzato lifts his head and smiles at you.

"May I help you _bella_?"

"Yes actually. Luca... you've been very distant today, are you sure everything is alright?"

Luca lets out a long sigh and hangs his head. He doesn't speak but replies by shaking his head.

"What's wrong?"

"Natara... You remember this morning when I told you I wished to travel?"

"Yes, I remember that. You said you wanted to see Paris correct?"

"_Sì. _Well, I have been saving up my money for quite some time and now I have enough for a trip there."

"Oh that's great Luca! Wait... so what's the problem."

Luca looks away from you, for a brief moment you think you can see tears well up in his eyes, but he blinks them away.

"Well... I have no family to go with. I did not realise this though, until it was possible to go. I suppose I still could go... but it would be incredibly lonely."

"Aww... Luca."

You reach over and place your hand on his shoulder. Luca looks up at you and smiles slightly.

"Um... We're actually heading off to Paris after here... would you... want to come with us?"

A look of shock crosses Luca's face, but then he smiles.

"Really? I would love to _bella,_ but somehow I don't think I'll be very welcome. Your 'boyfriend' made that pretty clear."

"My... boyfriend? Oh, you mean Mal. No,no. He's not my boyfriend. I mean he sort of is I guess... Um... it's complicated."

"I see... _grazie bella_. You honestly wouldn't mind me tagging along?"

"Of course not!"

You can sense what you're asking is wrong, but deep down you want him to come with you. From the moment you met Luca, he has left an impression on you. You want to find out more about him, spend more time with him. He even wants to see Paris, just like you. You could bond over the sights and who knows. He may even become a very good friend of yours. You know that Mal doesn't like him... at all, but if he'd just give him a chance, you're sure he may grow to like Luca.

"Well..." Luca starts...

* * *

><p>'<strong>Well...' what do you guys say! It's your choice really! I personally like Luca, he's fit. But if you want me to leave him behind in Rome then that's fine! Drop suggestions, and I'll decide based on them! Review for me? Thank you!<strong>

_**Italian Translations**_

_Sì – yes_

_Grazie – Thank you_

_Bella – beautiful_

_un nome così__dolce – such a sweet name_

_Grande – great_

_Dai Luca, unirsi al divertimento! – Come on Luca, join in the fun!_

_e portare quella donna attraente con voi! – And bring that attractive lady with you!_

_voglia di ballare Natara? – Dance with me Natara?_

_Arrivederci! – See you!_

_Addio! – Goodbye!_


	13. Rome: The Decision

Capital Holiday!

Chapter Thirteen – Destination: Rome

The Decision

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please Read (Last Point area if you want to skip the blabber)<em>**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed my previous chapter, it honestly means the world for anyone who does that :) Also, I would like to say a quick 'hello' to all my silent readers out there! I know it's bad of me, but I only really check my review emails! :3 But I saw that people who I have never had a review from have followed and added me and my stories to their favourites! Thank you! :D**

**This is very random, but has anyone played on Special Enquiry Detail? It's a good detective game! I haven't finished it yet, but I'm lovin' it! Also, I think that the two main characters (Lamonte and Turino) Look and act like I think Mal and Blaise would! It's kind of funny!**

**_Last point_ – it's about another story I will start writing soon! Just thought I'd let you all know! I'm going to be writing a new story that's a little out there. It's called 'Lost In Blue'. In short, they go on a cruise and get stranded on an island etc. Full summary on my profile along with other stories I hope to write soon! Check it out and drop me a PM or Review. **

**If you would, tell me which one's you would like to see written up first? Thanks guys! **

_**Some Review Replies**_

_**Bonnie Salvatore**_

_**Just a quick question. Do you like The Vampire Diaries by any chance (judging by your pen name) Because I LOVE it :D And no need to thank me, I'll start writing your request soon. Gotta think of something first! Can't just have them... yeah. ;D I have a suggestion for you though, if you want I could probably try to include a 'M' rated chapter in this story between Mal and Nat? It would be easier, but if you want me to do a one-shot on it. I'll try! Let me know! Anyway. Thanks for the nice review and suggestion, I'll take it into account! **_

_**-Molly**_

_**foreverdreamingforthefuture**_

_**Sorry! I was off ill, so I thought 'I'll write my next chapter!' I don't normally update that fast, normally every two days hehehe. Oops. Didn't I include that translation in my thingy! SORRY! It means 'No Problem' You want me to leave Luca... interesting. I'll take your vote into account! Thanks for the review, and thanks for telling me I forgot a translation! I'll add it on soon! KEMY FTW! MALTARA ALL THE WAY! ;D**_

_**-Molly**_

_**Barnu72**_

_**Oohhh you're one of my silent readers popping up! Yay, love it when that happens! Hello! :D Thank you for reviewing my story and reading it! Hope you continue to enjoy my stories as much as I enjoy writing them :) Thank you for the lovely comments!**_

_**Hahaha, Luca is indeed fit. I adore Maltara as well! It's what I live for! Hahaha! Thank you for your suggestion, I'll take it into account!**_

_**-Molly**_

_**SVUProductions**_

_**Hahaha, glad you loved it! Aww get some rest, you need your sleep! You never fail to make me laugh and smile with your reviews! Thanks You!**_

_**-Molly**_

_**TammylovesCOD (Tamanna)**_

_**Awesome, thanks for letting me know! I'll take your vote into account! Hahaha, that made me laugh! Thanks for that! :D **_

_**-Molly**_

_**CauseOfDeathIsGreat**_

_**Hahaha, Luca is in the way. I'm being mean keeping people apart aren't I! Just like CoD! ;) I think its wicked that your Italian! No way, you read my stories at school! Ahaha, do your friends read it too, like over your shoulder and be like 'Why are you reading that?' I know my friends would be... so I keep my Fanfiction and home life to myself. They're very... odd. Anyway! Focus on your project! My story can wait! ;D But thank you, seriously! **_

_**You want Luca to come as well! :D Thanks for voting! I have plans for Paris!**_

_**-Molly**_

_**jamzie13**_

_**It's alright that you can't review! Thanks for PM-ing me to leave your review! Love that you do that for me! :D Enjoy your holiday in Italy! I'll try to include more jealousy!**_

_**-Molly**_

_**nat157's (Natalie)**_

_**Ciao Natalie :)**_

_**I think it's so cool how you know French! I'm absolutely awful at languages! Hahaha, Italian has been growing on me as well, it's a beautiful language. Someone in my Class speaks Italian because he is Italian and every time he does I'm like... wow. Its fine, at least you reviewed! **_

_**Hhahaha, Luca is gorgeous! Thank you for the awesome words! Loved the made up word as well lol! Hehehe, I am a little naughty aren't I! XD **_

_**Thank you, I'm glad you think so! Wow... it is? I never thought of my work as inspiring hehehe :3 I feel special now! Thank you, I'm glad your proud of me!**_

_**Really? Wow... I have another CoD sister! Whoop! You're like a sister to me too. (Love the nickname!)**_

_**-Molly (Your 'sister') xx**_

**Thank you to everyone who voted or handed in a suggestion! I have added them up and my decision has been made! Enjoy! :D Review? Nuf Luv, init... ignore me, just read on.**

* * *

><p><em>February 7<em>_th__ 2012_

_**You are now Special Agent Natara Williams**_

"Well..." Luca starts "I guess it would be fun after all... Alright, I'm in! _Grazie bella_. You have no idea how much this means to me!"

Luca leans over the desk and wraps his arms around you. His arms are very muscular and you can feel his body heat warm your chest. Although the hug is in an awkward position, you find yourself enjoying it. You rest your hands on Luca's back and hug him back. You both share a quiet moment together until you pull away.

You see a huge grin plastered on Luca's face, making you smile.

"Have a good night Luca; we depart tomorrow at 9am."

"I will now Natara, and _grazie_. Goodnight _bella, sogni d'oro"_

You nod and turn away, walking slowly down the long hallway. A huge smile is plastered on your face as you stand outside your hotel room door. You go to reach for the handle when sudden realisation hits you like a bullet.

'_I've just invited Luca to Paris with us... with me... with Mal! Dammit Natara!'_

You gasp and clamp your hand over your mouth. You mumble about a dozen curses under your breath, before calming yourself. You take a deep, relaxing breath and turn the handle, very slowly. As you push the door open you are met by a heart warming sight. Everyone is gathered around Amy, who holds a pretty purple camera in her delicate hands. Mal is the first to see you and gestures for you to come over, his charming smile on his face. Ken and Kai are stood either side of Amy, while Mal stands behind her. For a moment you forget all about Luca... all about everything. Seeing them all like that together, it reminds you of what a family would look like. Hell, you all are a family in a way.

You can't help but smile at the scene and walk over to join them. You stand next to Mal and he gently wraps his arm around your shoulders, pulling you closer to him. You rest you head on his shoulder and gaze over Amy's shoulder at the images.

Amy takes you all through the mountains of pictures that she's taken, some are funny, some are just... weird and some leave you speechless. It must have taken about an hour to get through them all, you all standing in a comfortable silence, with bursts of joyful laughter every now and again. Everything was perfect on your last night in Rome. When Amy decides to put the camera away, after a couple more photos of course, you all sit in a circle on the floor. Ken starts the conversation off by telling you all about how amazing his time in Rome has been, the conversation just spirals off from there – everyone talking about random things and catching up.

...

You glance at the wall clock and gasp. Mal turns to face you, a concerned look on his face. He follows your gaze and chuckles.

"Man. We talked for hours!" He exclaims.

"Yeah... we should really be heading off to our room now. Goodnight you lot. We'll see you tomorrow! Bright and early!"

Everyone groans at the thought of getting up early, but you just giggle. You and Mal stand up and wave goodbye to everyone. Mal leads you to the door and holds it open for you. You're about to walk out, when you remember that you haven't told them about Luca yet. You stop dead in your tracks and bite your lip, mumbling curses under your breath.

"Nat, you alright?" Mal says, placing his large hand on your shoulder.

"No..." you mumble.

A look of genuine concern passes over Mal's face and he spins you to face him. Amy, Ken and Kai are now staring at you both, confused.

"Nat. What's wrong."

"N-Nothing. It's just-"

"Tell me."

You let out a long sigh and turn to face the others.

"Okay. But... promise you won't be mad at me alright?"

"Mad? Why would I be mad?"

"Just promise."

"Alright. I promise. Now tell me what's the matter Natara."

"Well... I kind of spoke to Luca-"

"Ah hell..." Mal mumbles, but bites his lip.

"Um... a-and he was really upset because he couldn't go to Paris on his own... so I kinda said that he could come with us?"

You let out a nervous chuckle and everyone's face drops.

"You. Did. _What_!" Ken explodes.

"Sorry..." you mumble a number of times as the guys start moaning at you. Mal stays silent though, a stoic face that you can't read. No emotion. This worries you more than anything. Before you have a chance to say anything else Amy runs up to you.

" Natara, that would be wonderful! That's so nice of you! I can't wait to spend more time with Luca! He's amazing... and his accent is just..." Amy sighs and looks into the distance lovingly.

"Y-Yeah. Um... have a good night guys!"

Without waiting for a reply, you bolt out of their hotel room and rush into yours, slamming the door. You run into your room and collapse onto the bed, burying your head into the soft pillow.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" You scream, but your voice is muffled by the fabric of the pillow.

You are so wrapped up in your disciplining thoughts that you don't hear someone come in the hotel room, you don't hear that same person enter your bedroom and walk up to your bedside. You're so annoyed with yourself that you don't feel someone lift you up gently and take you in their strong arms. You don't realise that the person is whispering comforting things in your ear and stroking your hair gently. You don't realise that hot tears have started falling down your cheeks from anger. It's only when they lift your chin up with their hand and stare deep into your eyes that the world comes back.

"_Mal... I-"_

"Shhh... it's alright Natara."

You shake your head and place the foot of your hands in your eyes. You feel Mal's warm embrace near you as he holds you close to him. You rest your head on his hard chest and sigh. You feel Mal stroking your back tenderly and resting his lips on the top of your head.

"I-I don't know why I asked him to come... I know you, Ken and Kai hate him... I just felt so sorry for him. I'm so sorry Mal."

Mal silently laughs and shakes his head.

"Natara. It's fine, honestly. You have nothing to be sorry for, stop beating yourself up for this. Sure, some kid that I don't like will be spending a couple more days with us in Paris. Big deal."

You dry your cheeks with your sleeve and look up into Mal's big, deep, cobalt blue eyes and a small smile forces its way onto your lips.

"Honestly? You're not mad?" you whisper.

"Of _course_ not."

Mal kisses your forehead lovingly and lies down with you in his arms. You haven't changed out of your clothes, but you don't care. All that matters is that you are in Mal's arms, him making you feel loved, protected and cherished. You shuffle into a more comfortable position and close your sore eyes. Mal gently strokes your hair, tucking a few strands behind your ear every now and again. In moments you feel relaxed and all your worries melt away.

"Mal?" you whisper.

"Hmm?"

"I... Thank you."

"No problem. Try and get some rest Nat. You seem exhausted."

You nod your head and yawn. Snuggling into Mal's chest further you slip into a light sleep. You continuously wake up throughout the night, but having Mal by your side puts you at ease and allows you to sleep again.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm having some trouble thinking. It should clear up soon though! Review? Love you all! I promise that the next chapter will be a lot longer than this one!<strong>

_**Italian Translations**_

_Grazie- thank you_

_Bella – beautiful_

_Sogni d'oro – sweet dreams_


	14. Rome: Last Day in Rome

Capital Holiday!

Chapter Fourteen – Destination: Rome

Onward to Paris, the City of Love...

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys, so this is the last day (or morning) in Rome! It's just gonna be them heading off to Paris, then I PROMISE that more jealousy and 'funny things' that Mal, Ken and Kai will do to try and impress Natara and Amy. (Because of the requests! I will add them in the next couple of chapters) <strong>

**By the way, any funny things you guys would like me to write about Mal, Ken and Kai doing funny things will be greatly appreciated. I'm kind of stuck with that so any ideas will be taken aboard! **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed or added me and my story to their favourites is really, really refreshing. It inspires me to update quicker, the more reviews I get! Thank you all! I mean 11 reviews! WOW! **

_**Review Replies:**_

_**Bonnie Salvatore**_

_**No problem! It will take me some time to write up, but I will do it! That's a promise! If you prefer a one-shot then I shall do that for you. :) It is your request after all! **_

_**I adore the vampire diaries! It's the highlight of my Tuesday nights! OMG, me too! Stelena all the way! It's really annoying me how Elena is being a dick to Damon (He is OBVIOUSLY the SEXIER one!)**_

_**-Molly**_

_**Things in Ink (Rose)**_

_**That is odd... oh well! Oh, glad to hear the link worked also glad I made you laugh! :D Yeah, Natara does feel bad! I always wanted to watch the Phantom of the Opera! I love the song to it, and can play it on the piano! Ahahaha, I do that ALL the time! Every scenario in my life I bring back to CoD somehow! LOL! What can I say! It's addictive!**_

_**-Molly**_

_**DarkAngel443**_

_**Oops! You should put your work first naughty! ;) Thanks for taking the time to read my chapter even though you had work to do! Ahahaa you forsee correct I believe! I won't give anything away about Paris just yet, but I hope you like it. **_

_**Thanks, I'm glad you like the sound of my new story, it should be up soon! **_

_**-Molly**_

_**Foreverdreamingforthefuture**_

_**Yep! Shout out for ya! Hahaha, don't worry I have plans for Kemy and Maltara! Ahahaha you made me laugh, I might be tempted to do that actually... hehehe**_

_**Thank you for adding me to your favs! :D**_

_**-Molly**_

_**Nat157s (Natalie)**_

_**Heya Natalie! **_

_**Great to hear you liked it, that makes me smile! :D Loved the word, made me smile! You honestly believe that? Wow... thank you. I'm one of the best writers? Hehehe, wow... you just make me feel so good about myself! Hahaha, I couldn't get rid of Luca, he's too FIT. I like drama (not the lesson, that just scared the crap out of me every lesson... self confidence issues and all that. I have Glossophobia... so yeah.) MALTARA ALL THE WAY! **_

_**Awww I love Italian :) Thanks!**_

_**Lylas Nat! :D**_

_**-Molly **_

_**SVUProductions**_

_**Hahaha, I literally cracked up at that! . Don't worry, Luca can't stay forever! **_

_**-Molly**_

_**Jamzie13 (Jamie)**_

_**Sorry that Luca is coming to Paris, but the votes decided! Not me! :D Thanks, I do have a plan for Paris!**_

_**CauseOfDeathIsGreat**_

_**Yep! Mal isn't mad! We can't be having him angry at Natara now can we ;) Oooh so we're the same. I keep my Fanfic life a secret and I kind of like it that way. It's... peaceful. I don't let anyone near my iPod anyway, but especially because I have reviews and almost everything on my IPod is related to CoD or Fanfiction! **_

_**-Molly**_

_**Prettycuteandsassy (Joyce)**_

_**Wow! Hello! :D You must have been one of my silent readers! It's always a pleasure to meet you :) Thanks for reviewing; it means the world to me. Honestly. I can't believe you created an account just so you could review my story! Thank you so much! Your compliments made me smile so flipping much my cheeks hurt! I have plans for Paris! Hope you enjoy it!**_

_**You have a pretty name btw! **_

_**Luvs!**_

_**-Molly**_

_**Maltararox21 (Katie)**_

_**Hey famalam! (You know, because your my CoD Sis ;D)**_

_**Sorry! Luca is in the way, but I have plans! Don't worry! He will be staying for a little while longer, before shipping him back to Rome! Glad you liked it, sorry it was so short!**_

_**Thanks, I hope you like my new story, should be up soon! Gonna take my time with it though. **_

_**Lylas**_

_**-Molly**_

_**TammylovesCOD (Tamanna)**_

_**Ooohh you made up a name for them. Luctara, I like it ;) Thanks, I don't like when I write short chapters... I have plans for Paris and stuff there so yeah! **_

_**-Molly**_

_**That's it, enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>You are now Detective Mal Fallon<strong>_

Early morning sunlight bursts through the curtains of your hotel bedroom, hitting your eyes and forcing you to wake up. You're awake, but you don't bother opening your eyes just yet. You try to force yourself to go back to sleep, just to have five more minutes, but your attempt is futile. You sigh and groggily open your eyes. Rubbing your eyes with the back of your hand, you feel something warm and slender resting on your chest. You glance down and see Natara, smiling sweetly as she slept. This is how you know it's too early; you are _never _awake before her. It's almost impossible to wake up before Natara!

You watch her sleeping serenely, her chest rising and falling rhythmically. You could hear the sound of exotic birds chirping away in the tree the hung outside your window. Apart from that everything was silent. You unhooked one of your hands from around Natara's waist and began stroking her hair gently. Even when she was asleep she was breathtaking. You know you love her, you've known for a long time, but still you can't bring yourself to tell her how you really feel. She's even your girlfriend now... well, sort of. You're determined to make her yours permanently, but thanks to _Luca_ that's kind of hard to do. He's even coming with you to Paris now, just when you thought you were finally rid of him. You know you can't be angry at Natara for inviting him though; it's too hard to stay mad at her for long. She always knows the right things to say to make you crumble, maybe Ken's right, you are like her puppy. You'd follow her to the ends of the earth, just so you could protect her. Natara means the world to you, and you'd be damned if you ever let anyone or anything hurt her, emotionally and physically. You would always be by her side, silently watching over her no matter what she decided. If she wanted to just be friends, sure you'd be heartbroken, but you'd accept it. As long as she was still in your life, you knew you would do anything to please her, to make sure she was safe and happy. _Because you love her._

You look over to the bedside clock and groan quietly. 6:39am. Returning your attention to Natara, you remember that you still need to talk to her. You meant to last night, but never got around to it considering the circumstances. After deciding it can wait for a couple more hours, you smile to yourself and tucked some of her soft hair behind her ear. She stirred slightly but you managed to soothe her. There's no reason for you both to wake up at this ungodly hour. You just lay there for what seemed like hours, holding her in your arms and making her feel safe as she slept. You couldn't help but wonder what she was dreaming about, since she continuously smiled. Genuine happiness was apparent on her face, and she snuggled into you a number of times.

...

Without realising, you must have fallen asleep since you felt someone stroking your cheek and whispering your name gently. You opened one eye wearily and saw Natara resting her chin on her arm, which was lying across your chest. She smiled sweetly at you, making you smile back instinctively. You pulled yourself into a seated position and shifted your arms around her waist, and pulled her up your body so that your faces were only centimetres apart. She giggled and wrapped her arms around your neck. You lean forward and share a quick Eskimo kiss with her. She blushed slightly and smiled.

'_Ah, the hell with it.' _You think, smirking.

You pull her into a passionate kiss and lay one hand on her smooth cheek. In seconds you feel her smile against your lips and kiss you back, running her hand through your tousled hair. She's the first one to pull away, parting your lips and leaving you grinning. Natara looks over at the clock and gasps. You follow her gaze and chuckle.

"We're going to be late. Come on. Up."

She slaps your chest lightly and tries to pull away from you. You smirk and wrap your arm around her waist tighter, stopping her from escaping.

"Mal, let go."

Natara furrows her brow and pouts slightly. She always does that when she's angry or frustrated. Some part of you is _begging_ to nibble at the soft pink flesh of her lower lip, but another part of you wants to tease her further. Whenever Natara makes that face, your heart skips a beat.

'_She is just too damn adorable.'_

"Nope." You say, winking at her.

"Mal," She tries to fight back a giggle "W-We have to get up."

"Nah... Not yet."

Natara stops giggling and looks at you, confused. She pouts slightly again and you feel the temptation growing.

"What do you mean? We're going to be la-"

Before she can finish her sentence you kiss her once more. She doesn't object, but you can feel her starting to pull away. You give in to the temptation and start gently nibbling at her lower lip. She jumps slightly but then melts back into your arms. She closes her eyes while you continue to place a train of kisses down her neck. She releases a light moan before biting her lip. Before you can do anything else she stops you.

"Mal... we really need to go." She whispers, gazing into your eyes.

You sigh, defeated. You hardly ever win in a debate with her, so now you just give in.

"Yeah, alright."

She smiles at you and pecks you quickly, before slipping out of bed and walking into the living room. You watch her hips sway as she walks, and can't help but look her down. You smirk to yourself and follow. When you walk into the living room as well, Natara has made her way into the kitchen and started preparing two cups of coffee. You notice her hair is muddled and she has slipped on a baggy white shirt that contrasts beautifully with her skin tone. She also has some shorts on that reveal the very top of her thighs. You lean against the door frame and wear a cocky grin on your face. Natara glances over to you before returning her attention to making the coffee. She stops dead in her tracks and spins to face you. You notice her scrutinising your face closely before looking to the ground shyly.

"What?" she says.

You can see the deep red blush on her cheeks that she's desperately trying to hide. Seeing her like this honestly turns you on. You can't help it; she's normally so prim and proper. You saunter over to her and lift her head up with your finger. She just blushes more and tries to put her head down again.

"Oh Nothing... just that you look _incredibly sexy_ like that."

In an instant her eyes shot up and she was blushing uncontrollably.

"M-Mal..." She stuttered.

You put a finger to her lips, causing her to stop speaking. You wink at her before kissing her cheek tenderly. She sighs contently and returns to making the coffee. She hands you the steaming beverage and you both sit down at the table, opposite each other.

"Nat." You start, she looks at you and you continue "You remember how I said we needed to talk, right?"

Natara shuffles uncomfortably in her chair and nods slightly.

"Well... can we talk now?"

She nods again.

"I-I guess so." She mumbles.

"Alright. Um... what's going on... you know... between _us_? I mean, is there even an us? It's all so confusing to me Nat. I just want to get this straight."

You notice she visibly relaxes and looks up to face you. Natara reaches one hand over the table and takes yours, entwining your fingers.

"Mal, of course there's an 'us'. I think..."

Even Natara seems unsure about it now that you've brought it up.

"Nat... what I'm trying to say is... do you want us to be together?"

"Maybe... I dunno. D-Do you?"

"Honestly? Yeah, I do."

A small smile spreads itself across her lips and she sighs with relief.

"Great, me too."

"What, seriously?"

"Uh huh."

You smiled goofily and sipped your coffee, not another word passed between you both for ages, since there was nothing left to say. You both smiled constantly, you especially. One thing was for certain. You were now officially dating Natara Williams. You know you're the happiest man alive right now and no-one of nothing is going to ruin what you have.

The rest of the morning was pretty much the same as usual. Shower, Teeth, Hair, Clothes, Last-minute packing and then meeting up with the others. As you all made your way down to the lobby, Luca greeted you. Or rather Natara. To your surprise she hugged him, before Amy practically jumped on him. You traded worried glances with Ken and Kai before you all headed out, leaving Rome for the last time. Kai, being the wonderful weirdo that he is, turned back to the hotel and waved goofily shouting

"Goodbye! We'll miss you hotel!"

Despite your usual routine, you chuckled at Kai. For some reason, you were more relaxed than you expected. As you got in the taxi, Luca sat beside Natara and Amy. You could tell he tried to avoid you, Ken and Kai. You don't blame him though. You haven't been the kindest man to him since you got to Rome. Well, it's his fault. Him and his smug attitude, trying to steal Natara and Amy from you all. The journey was quick, and you were at the train station before you knew it.

Everyone climbed out the taxi, while you paid. Luca offered to pay, but you refused. Along the way, Luca started talking to Natara in Italian, which in all honesty, pissed you off. You had no idea what he was saying, whether he was flirting with her or not. It just irked you, incredibly.

...

After purchasing your tickets and finding a seat in the spacious compartment your chairs were in, you all let out a sigh of relief and looked out the window at Rome one last time. You heard Kai sniffle and turned to face him. You couldn't help but laugh at what you saw; Kai was actually welling up because he didn't want to leave. Ken sighed and stared out the window, Amy sat next to him. She placed her hand on his bicep and smiled sweetly at him. You could tell that he enjoyed the attention, but the look on his face.

You were sat with Natara across from you, Luca next to her. The journey was boring at first, just a bunch of trees whipping by as the train drove on. Nobody really spoke, except Kai who attempted making conversation with Luca. Luca just looked at Natara for guidance and she laughed whispering something in his ear. Realisation appeared on Luca's face and he thanked her before replying to Kai. You caught Natara looking at you and smiled. You reached over and rested your hands atop hers, linking your fingers. Luca just looked at you, confused. You smirk at him before leaning over and planting a kiss on Natara's soft peach lips. She giggled and looked away shyly.

'_Oh yeah... she's mine you smug son-of-a-bitch.' _You think to yourself, aiming your thought at Luca.

The rest of the journey was a breeze. Luca didn't try to talk to you at all, but only conversed with Natara, Amy and sometimes Kai. Ken and you didn't speak to him at any point during the first train ride.

'_What am I worried about. This Luca kid won't cause that much trouble... right?'_

Your thought was questioned when Luca placed his hand over Natara's, which was resting beside her. She didn't pull away, but smiled at him.

"_Bella. _Once we arrive in Paris... would it be too much to ask if I could share a hotel room with you? I feel closest to you.'

Your hands tightened into fists and you tried to fight the temper that had come over you. You almost exploded when Natara answered and had to 'excuse yourself'.

"Of course, that's no trouble at all... right Mal?"

"Sure, why the hell not... excuse me."

Without another word, you got up and walked away, not sure of where you were headed, just away. Luca's smooth Italian accent drifted away as you walked, and you were thankful for the silence. Making sure you were out of earshot you mumbled to yourself, running your hand through your hair.

"What the hell is going on?"

* * *

><p><strong>Review? Love you all so much! :D There almost in Paris! Then EVERYTHING kicks off ;) Just to let you all know that I've begun writing my two new stories when I had a third idea! So yeah, they'll be up soon! :D Check out my upcoming stories on my profile! <strong>

_**Italian Translations**_

_Bella – Beautiful_


	15. Paris: A Balcony, A Confession

Capital Holiday!

Chapter Fifteen – Destination: Paris

A Balcony, A Confession.

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed or added my story to their favourites! You guys rock! I love you all! For any of you that haven't yet played the on demand chapter... get your tissues ready. I sobbed. Still am as I write this actually... :'( Oh god, it hurts to write stuff about them... Ouch. **

**Sorry it's taken so long to update... but if I'm honest I've kind of gotton bored with writing this now and am more into my new stories. But I will keep going until the very end! I promise.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review Replies:<strong>_

_**The Sarcastic Polar Bear (formerly known as SVUProductions)**_

_**Ahaha, you really don't like Luca do you? Don't worry; you don't have to put up with him for much longer! :D**_

_**-Molly**_

_**Things in Ink (Rose)**_

_**Hahaah, he is serious. Damn straight Mal wouldn't be okay with that! You are correct Rose, trouble is starting and it may get worse ;) Haha, I love Kai. He's too cute.**_

_**-Molly**_

_**Nat157's (Natalie)**_

_**Hehehe, the tension begins indeed! I love the nicknames that you have given them! They made me laugh! XD No one can wait for Paris, I just hope I can live up to everyone's expectations! Aww, I'm glad you like my story! That makes me smile! I noticed that I hadn't added a lot of fluff lately so I thought I'd shove some in lol. Bring on the drama! Hell yeah! **_

_**You really think so? I don't think I'll be THAT good hahaa, but thank you so much! Hahaha, Shizz. .**_

_**Natalie, you rock! Sis 4 ever! :D **_

_**LYLAS!**_

_**-Molly**_

_**TammylovesCOD (Tamanna)**_

_**Oh? You like Luctara, oohh that's interesting! I'll try to include more, just for you! Don't worry this story is going somewhere! I see, you've eaten a lot of chocolate! Nom! .**_

_**-Molly**_

_**Bonnie Salvatore**_

_**No problem! And I didn't watch it unfortunately! I was really busy, but I recorded it! :D Hahaha, can't wait to watch it though! I adore it!**_

_**-Molly**_

_**CauseOfDeathIsGreat**_

_**You're ill again? Aww bless ya! I'm glad that I made a highlight in your day! I know, it can be a little confusing, but it will all clear up soon enough! I promise! Sorry for the confusion! I'm glad you like my story! Thanks!**_

_**-Molly**_

_**Foreverdreamingforthefuture**_

_**I do remember, don't worry :) Luca will be gone soon enough, but I like him stirring things. Muhahaha. Bella donna means 'Beautiful Woman' :) And no problem.**_

_**-Molly**_

_**Oryt**_

_**Really? You liked it that much! Hehehe. I know I'm sooo sorry, I only found out his sisters name AFTER I posted it! I was like... ah hell. I am British! Hahaha alright? Stalker eheheh. **_

_**-Molly**_

**And so, after a long wait, the entire gang and Luca have arrived in Paris! Hope you all enjoy and that I live up to your expectations!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>You are now Special Agent Natara Williams<strong>_

The journey to Paris on a train-ferry-train took AGES, not that you're complaining or anything. After all, you had the wonderful company of Mal and Luca and everyone else. It wasn't _that _bad. Although, by the time you got into Paris it was really late at night. You practically jumped off the train and ran for the nearest taxi to take you to your hotel. Even the train station was beautiful! Or... it was to you. Mal and everyone else had to run to keep up with you, eventually holding you by their side so you wouldn't run off. As you walked onto the streets your breath was stolen away from you. Both you and Luca let out a gasp and beamed widely. Mal is quickly by your side and takes you suitcase for you. You smile and give him a quick peck on the cheek before flogging down a taxi. Much to everyone's displeasure the driver spoke French. As he spoke you couldn't help but think

'_Wow... their language is so beautiful. It's a good thing I took French in school!'_

"_Bonjour, pour aller où?" _

"Um... what?" Kai mumbled, twisting his shoe in the ground nervously.

"_Salut, pouvez-vous nous prendre pour Shangri-La Hôtel s'il vous plaît?" _you butted in.

The driver nodded and everyone looked at you with wide eyes and shock was apparent on their faces. You just shrugged and climbed into the car, everyone shortly following.

"Damn woman, is there any language you _can't_ speak?" Ken chuckled and patted you on the shoulder.

You just smiled and lifted you head proudly.

"Well, yes quite a few. I promise, I only know English, French, Italian and Indian."

"Indian?"

"Yep – my father."

"Oh! Right."

You smiled and turned to face the window. You couldn't help but gaze around at the magnificent view for the entire journey and you noticed Luca doing the same. Mal sat looking at you and holding you hand. Ken continuously rubbed the back of his neck before nervously running his hand across Amy's. She smiled and slipped her hand into his that made Ken smirk slightly and look at Luca. He was obviously aiming it at him. You looked at the many people wandering along the winding roads at night, making sure to take in their type of clothing and hairstyles. The pavements were lined with trees lined with a black gate around each one to protect it. The buildings were illuminated beautifully and were made of various stones and bricks. They stretched up to the starry sky and some of the rectangular windows were lit up. Far in the distance you could make out the famous illuminated Eiffel Tower. You squeeze Mal's hand and he smiled. You poked Luca in the arm and pointed to the view. He beamed and clapped his hands in excitement. You couldn't help but giggle while Mal frowned.

...

Your taxi pulled up outside a large building that was approximately 600 metres from the Eiffel Tower. The hotel was magnificent! It was made of a stunning white stone that climbed to the sky. Each window had a green canopy hanging over it. It added a touch of elegance to the place. Black gates surrounded the building between white stone pillars. You were the last person out of the taxi, paying the driver. You said your thanks and started walking into the building. You attempted at carrying your own suitcase, but Mal protested. You sighed but smiled and stroked his bicep tenderly. Luca grabbed your hand gently and started pulling you into the hotel. You smiled at his excitement and allowed yourself to be dragged. You missed Mal's face drop and Ken placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. You also missed Amy's jealous face and Kai trying to calm her down.

You were pulled through the large double doors and then stopped. The inside of the building was even more beautiful than the outside. As you entered the lobby you were met by a grand hall. The floor was chequered and shiny and the walls were marvellously carved with luxurious designs. The room was dimly lit and it gave it a homey feel. Your slowly approached the desk, your feet making light tapping sounds as you crossed the room. Luca was close on your heels and you reached the desk just as the others entered the room. Either side of the lobby was a wide elegant marble staircase that lead up to the rooms.

There was a pretty French woman stood behind the large oak desk. She had a short black bob and medium toned skin. Her eyes were soft and gentle, and she smiled with perfect in-line white teeth. Her eyes were the prettiest shade of light blue you had seen in a long time and when she spoke, her voice was professional and had a strong French accent.

"_Bonjour,_ welcome to Shangri-La Hotel. 'Ow may I 'elp?"

As you were about to reply, the others joined you side and leaned against the desk as well. Amy leaned forward and spoke in her usual cheery demeanour.

"Hey, we're booked in for three Eiffel premier twin rooms?"

"_Oui_, names please?"

"We're booked under Maria Yeong."

The French woman quickly clicks a few keys on her computer and turns back to you. She nods and smiles, and obviously forced smile, and walks into the back. She returned a couple of moments later with three sets of keys and handed one to you, one to Amy and one to Kai. Mal shakes his head and immediately takes the keys from Kai. Kai just looks confused and you fight back a laugh. The French woman gestured with her feminine hand to the stairs on the right and you noticed that her nails were painted a very nice shade of beige. You all followed her down elegant winding hallways and up a couple more stairs. She stopped outside three doors and smiled.

"Here, rooms 87, 88 and 89. Enjoy your stay and feel free to call the lobby if you ever need anything. _Au revoir_!"

The woman turned on her heels and strode back down the hall. Her high heels made clicking noises as she walked and her hips naturally swayed. You noticed Ken, Luca, Kai and even Mal staring at her as she walked. You slapped Mal on his arm and glared at him. Mal put his hands up in defence and flashed you an innocent charming smile. You sighed and turned to face Amy.

"So who's staying where? I hadn't realised it was double rooms..." you said, hanging your head.

"Um... _bella_, if I may?" you heard Luca ask and you nodded your head. "If you wish to stay with... um..."

"Mal." Mal stated, his face had fallen into an unimpressed version.

"Right, If you wish to stay with Mal, I do not mind sharing a room with someone else. Honestly."

You looked at Luca and flashed him a thankful smile. You turned to Mal and slid your hand in his, making him smirk.

"You could stay with me! I don't mind..." Amy exclaimed, raising her hand.

Everyone turned and stared at her, Luca was smirking though and Ken glared at him until he stopped.

"I mean... uh, you know. If he wants to that is."

Amy blushed heavily and looked to the floor, holding her hands together.

"Well Amy, as I have said. I do not mind where I stay, but _grazie _for the offer."

Luca flashed Amy a charming smile and fell silent. After a long debate about who was staying where, it was decided that you and Mal would stay in one room, with the balcony. Amy and Ken would stay in the next room and Kai and Luca was left in the last room. To your surprise, Luca didn't seem fazed by staying in the same room as Kai. In anything, he seemed... fine. That was just strange to you. I mean, no one likes Kai. No one.

You and Mal said your goodnights and entered your hotel room. Mal carried in the suitcases and placed them by the door. Your eyes scanned the room and landed on the enormous balcony at the far end of the room.

"Oh my... Mal look!"

You rush over and threw open the glass double doors, with Mal shortly following you. You stumbled over to the edge of the white balcony that overlooked the entire city. The Eiffel tower seemed so close to you and you wanted nothing more than to run over to it. You couldn't believe that you were here, in Paris. It had always been you dream to visit this place but you never thought you would actually be standing in Paris. Right here, right now. The dim lights of the bustling city filled the city floor and drifted off into the horizon. The Eiffel tower stood proud in the centre, surrounded by tiny little lights of the buildings below. It was illuminated and lit up the entire scene. You were left standing there... speechless.

Mal walked up beside you and wrapped his arm around your waist, placing his other hand on the stone balcony. You leaned into him and smiled. Tilting your head slightly upward, you gazed into the night sky. My constellations and millions of stars were apparent before you. The full moon shone brightly and seemed like it hung there motionless. It shed white moonlight across the wide valleys in the distance and bounced off your skin. You turned around in Mal's strong arms and beamed up at him. He met your eyes in a loving gaze for ages and smiled down at you. The moonlight hit his stunning sapphire eyes and made them sparkle.

"It's beautiful isn't it Mal..." you whispered before leaning against his hard chest.

"Yeah, it is. But I know something that's more beautiful..."

You could feel a warm, fuzzy feeling starting to form in your chest and you decided to humour him.

"Oh really? And what would that be exactly?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Mal pulled away and gently kissed your forehead "You."

You could feel your cheeks burning and tried to hide the new blush that had appeared. You tilted your head down and let your hair curtain your face. You felt Mal's warm finger run along your jaw line and lift your head up so that you were staring into his breathtaking eyes again.

"Natara," Mal started "I need to tell you something."

"Y-Yes?" you barely managed to say, lost in his eyes.

Mal lifted you onto the edge of the balcony so that you were sat on the stone. Mal made sure to have a protective hand on your back at all times so you wouldn't fall off and you felt completely safe and secure. He took your hand in his with his free one and looked into your eyes. You could feel your heart racing at a hundred miles an hour and prayed that Mal couldn't hear it, because you could. He leaned in close to you so that your faces were inches apart. He took a deep breath and said...

"I... I love you."

You were shocked by his confession and jerked back. Luckily Mal's hand was there supporting you, and you regained your balance.

"W-What?" You stuttered.

"I love you Natara and I have for a long time. I know that you're still getting over Oscar and I promise that I would never _ever_ hurt you. I would try to spend every single day making you half as happy as you make me. I was seriously lost until you came into my life and I can't thank you enough for being there for me. I want to do the same for you, I want to be your shoulder to cry on, the person you can trust and I want to be there for you. For as long as you'll have me."

As he speaks you feel your heart flutter inside your chest, you always knew how you felt about Mal but to hear him say those three words that you longed for almost makes you faint.

"M-Mal... I, I don't know what to say!" You beamed.

You threw your arms around Mal and pulled him close to you. You could feel tears of joy starting to swell in the corners of your eyes. In seconds Mal's strong arms wrapped themselves around your back and lifted you into the air. It was like something out of a movie, the romantic atmosphere, the man of your dreams and the three words you longed for most.

"I love you too Mal... I love you so much." You said burying your face into his chest.

You took in his intoxicating cologne and smiled. You have never felt this way about someone before, even Shawn. Sure you loved him, but you were never _in love_ with him. He just wasn't the one for you. When your with Mal, it's like nothing else matters. You could lose everything in the entire world, but you knew he would still be there to catch you whenever you fell. He would always support you and make you feel safe. For once, you felt as if you could just let yourself go and fall hard. You knew how he felt and you knew how you feel. For that long moment life was utterly bliss.

You pulled back and kissed him passionately. You felt him kiss you back and sweep you up into his arms. He carried you bridal style back inside and into the bedroom. You giggled and pushed the door shut, it closed with a satisfying click. The entire world was blocked out and it was just you and him, and that's just how you liked it.

"I love you, Nat." He whispered before kissing your neck gently.

"I love you too, Mal." you imitated his tone and closed your eyes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>French Translations<strong>_

_Bonjour, pour aller où? – Hello, where to?_

_Salut, pouvez-vous nous prendre pour Shangri-La Hôtel s'il vous plaît? – Hi, can you take us to Shangri-La Hotel please?_

_Oui – Yes_

_Au revoir – Goodbye_

_**Italian Translations**_

_Bella – Beautiful_

_Grazie – Thank you_


	16. Paris: Kemy Nuf Said

Capital Holiday!

Chapter Sixteen – Destination: Paris

Kemy. Nuf Said.

_**Alrighhhtt, sorry for the late update but I'm going to try and manage my stories better from now on – you know since I'm juggling four at once ;) My own fault, I know... Anyway! There will probably only be a couple more chapters including this one left for this story, since I wanna end this now and crack on with my others! **_

_**I just wanted to say a HUGE thank you to everyone for pushing me over 100 reviews for this story! I adore every single one of you! Thank you to everyone who read/reviewed/followed etc. :D**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review Replies: (There are a lot! WHOOP!)<strong>_

_**The Sarcastic Polar Bear**_

_**Yup, they do :3 Whoop!**_

_**Bonnie Salvatore**_

_**I'm so behind on Vampire Diaries! D: Not good! And good, heart smiling is a good thing! :D**_

_**Oryt**_

_**Hewwo :) Awww I know... Please continue to write fanfics! Don't delete CoD, it's still amazing!**_

_**CauseOfDeathIsGreat (Nikki)**_

_**Hehehe thank you! I am shocked that you think I would write anything else BUT a happy ending ;D**_

_**Barnu**_

_**Definitely, Maltara FTW! :D Glad you liked it**_

_**Maltararox21 (Katie)**_

_**Hehhehe *smiles too* Luca shall be gone soon! Don't worry, me too, I hate anyone who gets in the way of Maltara ;) Thanks for the suggestion, I shall think about it! I know, I couldn't get rid of Ken... ever. Glad you loved it! **_

_**Things in Ink (Rose) **_

_**Hahaha, I thought that too... I actually thought 'should I get him to propose?' Hehehe, thank you. He does? Hm... my bad! **_

_**TammylovesCOD (Tamanna)**_

_**Whoop! Screw Luctara! Maltara FTW! Thank you!**_

_**Foreverdreamingforthefuture**_

_**Maltara! Yeah, I will don't worry. I never cut off a story, I can't! I KNOW!**_

_**DarkAngel443**_

_**You're defo not the only one who cried at it lovey, a lot of people did... I don't blame them! And awww thanks :3**_

_**Tlc27**_

_**Oops. My bad... not very good with languages hehehe. Thanks!**_

_**Jamzie13 (Jamie)**_

_**Yeah Ikr! :D 100+ Reviews WHOOP! Thank you Jamie! **_

_**Soooo that's it, here's chapter sixteen! A little painful to write... but I'll manage, I hope. REVIEW? :D**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>You are now Data Analyst Amy Chen<strong>_

You and Ken stepped into your luxurious hotel room and smiled widely at the sight. The decor was stunning and through a window on the far end of the room shown the magnificent Eiffel tower in the distance, beautifully lit up. You placed your things down near the door and slowly explored the area of the room. Ken imitates you and you both wind up staring outside the large wall window at the Eiffel Tower. You both stay silent, staring in admiration at the view before Ken turns to you and breaks the silence.

"Ames, you wanna go there now?"

"Really?" I said excitedly "But... shouldn't we wait until tomorrow and go with the others?"

"Well," he started, smiling "We could do that as well!"

"I don't follow..."

"Me and you could explore it tonight, at night. Then tomorrow when we see it in the morning, it'll be even better because we'd be there at night and daytime!"

"Woah... I never thought of it that way! Yeah, let's go!"

Without another word you and Ken rushed out of your hotel room and practically ran into the lobby. It was quite late at night; so many people were returning to their rooms. The lobby was quite busy so you and Ken slowed your pace to a fast walk. Both of you froze in place when you glanced at the front desk. Luca was stood there with the French woman, obviously he was flirting with her since she had a light blush on her cheeks and was giggling. Thankful for the customers to block the view, you and Ken walked casually outside the hotel, looking back to check you weren't being followed. All clear. While you were checking, Ken had flogged down a taxi and called to you. He gestured for you to get in with his hand and you obliged. He jumped in after you and you informed the driver of your destination.

The drive was relatively short, which came as no surprise considering how close the Eiffel Tower was to the hotel. Ken paid the taxi driver and you thanked him before exiting the taxi and staring up at the enormous wonder in front of you. Instinctively, you reached into your handbag and whipped out the little purple camera. You snapped a few shots before slipping it back into your pocket and returning your attention to Ken. He was standing beside you, patiently waiting for you to finish. You beamed at him and took his large, strong hand in yours and gently pulled him after you. He didn't resist, which made you smile even more.

On the way up, you remember the time you spent with Ken in London. The tour on the bus that you went on and the time you spent together, alone. You understand what it's like to be with the one you like from Natara now... it's amazing. You hold Ken's hand as you walk up to the very peak of the Eiffel Tower, absorbing his warmth and resting your head on his shoulder. You pull yourself out of your thoughts so you can focus on being with Ken, since you think you won't get to do this again, especially when you get to Rio. Kai will want to spend all of his time with you, showing you around; which you don't really mind since Kai's your friend. Sure he's strange, annoying... wow, you could go on for ages, but he's not all bad.

In a short while, you and Ken emerge on the top of the magnificent Eiffel Tower. The view causes you to gasp and for the first time, you feel a little afraid of being so high up. You instinctively tighten your grip on Ken's hand and he chuckles, gently wrapped his strong arm around you. He guides you to the edge and you both look out. The view is unbelievable, and shortly you take out your camera once again and snap a shot, never wanting to forget this moment.

Other couples stand either side of you, wrapped in each other's arms and one of them sharing a kiss. Although Ken was right beside you, leaning against the handrail staring out, you felt lonely... after all; you didn't have anyone to share this place with. Even Natara had Mal... Well, sort of. You still weren't sure if they were dating. And you were pretty sure that Ken wasn't either. In the background there was a trio of violinists playing a romantic, soothing tune that you had never heard before. You guessed that it was composed by someone French, so you wouldn't have heard it in California.

You hadn't even realised that Ken had turned to face you and had been talking to you, until he waved his hand in front of your face. You jumped and shook your head, before looking at him and apologising.

"Sorry..." you mumbled

"Damn Ames, you seem really out of it."

"Maybe," you took a deep breath "Ken, can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can Ames."

"Well... do you know why I can't get a boyfriend?" Before Ken could reply you added "Be honest!"

"Alright, I will. Amy, I honestly think that you can get a boyfriend. It's just you luck hasn't been so great lately. That's all."

"Then why doesn't anyone find me attractive... it's always Natara who gets the handsome guys."

"Ames, come on. You _are _attractive, and so is Natara. You're both beautiful; it's just that you're beautiful to different people. Take me for example, I don't find Natara as attractive as you..."

His voice trailed off and you turned to face him, shock clear on your face as you looked at him. Ken clears his throat and stumbles to find the right words.

"You honestly think that?" you said disbelief in your voice.

"Uhhh..." He clears his throat again "Yeah."

You are shocked by the way Ken is acting, never in your entire life had you seen Ken... what was that, nervousness? Embarrassment? Well whatever it was, it made you smile. You felt your heart flutter inside your chest and a light blush finding its way onto your cheeks.

"Thank you Ken..." You said sweetly, hiding your face.

"Ames," you look up upon hearing your name "I think... I think now would be a good time to tell you something."

"Yes?"

Ken straightens up and swallows, before taking a deep breath and reaching over to take your hand in his. He holds both of your small hands in his large ones and stares at them for a moment, in thought.

"Amy... I know that you think you'll never find love a-and have a decent boyfriend who would treat you right-"

"True..." you interject.

"Yeah, but... I know, for a fact, that you have people who love you and care about you and would always treat you how you should be treated. I know people who would die to save you, who would go to the ends of the earth and bring back anything, just to see you smile that adorable smile of yours..."

"There are, who?"

"... Well, that's the thing..."

You nodded your head eagerly, desperate for him to continue. You wanted to know who this amazing person was, who would be willing to do that for you. Never, in a million years did you even consider what you were told next.

"Ames, it's me. I would. I _do_... I think you're the most adorable, beautiful, intelligent woman I've ever met. I love you Amy."

"Ken... I..."

You just couldn't find the words to express the amount of joy filling your heart right now. Ken, who you had secretly had a crush on, had just told you he loved you. _Wow..._ You felt tears of happiness filling your eyes and you couldn't stop the huge smile that plastered itself onto your face. Your heart was beating faster and louder than it had ever beaten. Even when you were with Alex Kemp.

Without any further hesitation you got on your tiptoes and threw your arms around Ken's neck, pulling him into a warm embrace. You felt his strong, muscular arms snake around your tiny waist and hold you close to him. The other couples had turned to face you and were all smiling, lightly applauding the scene. Some spoke beautiful French, but you couldn't understand it. Not that it mattered anymore, you were with Ken. Him holding you tightly in his arms, keeping you safe and warm.

"I love you too Ken... I love you too!"

After a long moment, you pulled back so that you were looking into Ken's loving eyes. Still on your tiptoes, you lent forward and kissed him tenderly on the lips. To your surprise they were so soft. You felt Ken kiss you back seconds later and you both stood, under the moonlight in the most beautiful, romantic city of them all wrapped in each other's happiness.

_It truly was the city of love..._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's shorter than the others, but I got some images that 'Amy took' as an apology gift! Forgive me? The links have been spaced so that Fanfiction don't delete them :)<strong>

**http : / / www . wallcoo . net / human / city _ night _ scene / images / Beneath _ the _ Eiffel _ Tower _ Paris _ France . jpg**

**http : / / graphics8 . nytimes . com / images / 2007 / 08 / 24 / travel / v – eiffel – view395 . 2 . jpg**


	17. Paris: A Morning In Paris

Capital Holiday!

Chapter Seventeen – Destination Paris

A Morning In Paris

**Sorry for the enormous delay in updating this story, I have been focussing on Lost In Blue, but thought that I should update this soon... so here it is! This story is hopefully nearing its end, because they're going to Rio soon, Paris will be over and that means... GOODBYE LUCA! :) We also are leaving Paris with Maltara and Kemy! Whoop! Don't worry about Kai, I have a plan.  
>Just a quick Thank you to everyone who had followedfavourited/reviewed etc. :D **

_**Review Replies:**_

_**Foreverdreamingforthefuture **__**– I did do your idea, because I thought it was so sweet. I know, but be strong... Kemy will still exist in Fanfiction.**_

_**Oryt (Hannah)**__** – Sorry I made you cry, I know that we all still miss Ken but Kemy is still alive here on Fanfiction! Glad you love this story though. **_

_**TammylovesCOD (Tamanna)**__** – Hey, haven't heard from you in a while! Happy to hear you liked it, Kemy forever! RIP Ken Greene indeed.**_

_**CauseOfDeathIsGreat**__** – Hahaha, I think it was only you I'm afraid! Glad you loved it!**_

_**Maltararox21 (Katie) **__**– Hee! Yup! An entire chapter dedicated to Kemy, because I love them. Whoa, I love it when you compliment me like that! Your reviews make my day, because you make me feel so awesome! Hehehe, same to you! I love getting a PM or Review from you too! Thank you LYLAS too!**_

_**Jamzie13 **__**– Hahaha, awww glad you liked it (And it is now! :D) Me too... I love Ken. **_

_**Things in Ink (Rose) **__**– Thank you, I love it when people say that because I like to try and get the characters right :)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>You are now Detective Mal Fallon<strong>_

The distant sound of birds chirping stirred you from your sleep. You groggily open your eyes and notice the morning sunlight beaming in through the large window that leads to the balcony. You can hear the light breathing of your new girlfriend, Natara, next to you and smile. She lies peacefully on your chest, her hand by her head. Her eyes are closed and her mouth slightly ajar, pushing hot air onto your chest when she breathes. Her chest rises and falls rhythmically and is almost in sync with you. You rest your lips on the top of her head and breathe in her sweet scent. You love the mornings when you wake up before her, so you can just hold her and keep her safe while she's dreaming. You gently run your hand through her silky coffee coloured hair and trace her jaw line with your pointer finger. A small smile tugs at the corners of her plump, peachy lips and you see her eyes flutter beneath her eyelids. You lean down and place a short, tender kiss on her forehead, making her open her eyes and look up at you.

"Morning..." she says quietly, clearly still tired.

"Morning Beautiful."

She giggles at the compliment and pushes up from your chest so that she hangs over you. Natara leans down and gives you a quick kiss before jumping out of bed. You pull yourself up and watch her as she throws on one of your t-shirts and walks out the bedroom. You hang back for a moment and rub your eyes before slipping out of bed as well and following her into the kitchen. You've already decided that this is a good morning.

* * *

><p><em><strong>You are now Amy Chen<strong>_

After one of the best nights of your life – having Ken admitting to your face that he loves you, and you admitting that you loved him back –you had a late night dinner and returned to the hotel. Kai and Luca were already asleep and you guessed that Mal and Natara were as well. It was around midnight when you got back and slinked back into your room. No one else was roaming the halls or standing in the lobby, so it made it pretty easy to sneak in unnoticed. You felt like a rebellious teenager who snuck out with their boyfriend late at night.

You wake up with Ken beside you and smile; his strong arms are wrapped around your waist keeping you warm and safe. You check the clock and see the time. It's _way _too early to be waking up so you nuzzle your head into Ken's chest and force your eyes shut until you fall asleep again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>You are now Luca Avanzato<strong>_

You wake up alone in your single bed and tiredly force your eyes open. You yawn and throw the covers off you, sitting up and throwing your feet over the side of the bed. You rub your eyes with the back of your hand and walk to the mirror. Your hair is slightly tousled, so you grab a comb and brush it until it's perfect. You then walk into the bathroom and brush your teeth and get dressed into a white plain tank top and jeans. Pleased with the way you look, you walk down to the lobby and over to the manager, Meme. As soon as you arrived her beauty captivated you. Her short black hair and clear medium toned skin took you by surprise. When she spoke, the French language rolled off her tongue so naturally. Even when she spoke English so that you could understand her, she sounded so beautiful.

You used to be attracted to Natara Williams, because of her stunning eyes and radiant beauty and her accent. But now looking at Meme, you know that your heart has been stolen. You only have a couple days left to tell her how you feel and hopefully get to know her better. You approach her and lean against the desk, like you did last night. She looks up from her paperwork and smiles at you.

"_Bonjour_ Luca, you are up early."

"_Ciao Bella_, I needed to be up early so I could see you..."

She giggles and blushes slightly; you smirk and continue your conversation. You know you have to meet up with the others to visit the Eiffel Tower later, so you turn on your charm and invite her for dinner afterwards. She accepts and you smile, changing the topic just so you can speak with her longer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>You are now Special Agent Natara Williams<strong>_

You walk out of the bedroom after throwing one of Mal's shirts on and saunter into the kitchen. You sense Mal walking up behind you but pretend not to notice and switch on the coffee machine. You grab two cups and wait for the kettle to boil before pouring coffee into the two mugs and turning around. Mal leans against the doorframe watching you, a smirk on his face. You roll your eyes and walk over to him, handing him the hot beverage. He thanks you quietly and pecks your cheek before sitting down at the table. You sit opposite him and hold the mug close to your face, breathing in the bitter aroma. The rest of the morning is blissful and as you go to get changed Mal calls after you.

"Hey, I want that shirt back!" He says jokily.

You turn to him and smirk before shaking your head 'no'.

"Nope, you'll have to come and get it."

"Fine by me."

You giggle and dart into the bedroom as Mal chases you. You get to the balcony before he sweeps you off your feet and holds you bridal style, smirking triumphantly at you. You stick your tongue out at him and force your way out of his grip. He sets you down but keeps one arm locked around your waist. You try to push out but Mal's stronger. He shakes his head and says

"Nuh uh. Shirt."

He holds his hand out in front of you and you giggle. You sigh in defeat and pull it off you before shoving it in his face and walking back inside.

"I swear Fallon, if _anyone _outside saw that I _will _kill you."

"_Sure_ you will." He quips and joins you inside.

You swiftly pick up a pillow from the bed and throw it at his head. It impacts and he laughs at you before throwing it back on the bed. You turn away from him and pick out your clothes for the day and throw them on the bed, then walk into the bathroom and shut the door. You brush your teeth and hair before applying simple make-up and walk back into the bedroom. Mal is nowhere in sight so you shrug and throw your clothes on. You walk into the living room to see Mal sat on the sofa, already dressed and waiting for you.

"There you are," He starts and stands up "Took you long enough, Nat."

He winks at you and kisses your cheek before jogging to the bathroom.

"Sarcastic ass hole." You mutter and chuckle to yourself before picking up your phone and calling Amy. "Hey Amy, you ready?"

Her gentle, but overly cheery voice responds through the phone. You can tell she's had a good night, but can't quite grasp why.

"Hey Natara! Yeah, I'm going to get Kai and Luca now."

"Awesome, bring them here when you get them and we'll all head out."

"Great! Natara... I need to tell you something ... I'm dating Ken!"

"What! Seriously? That's amazing! And... I have something to tell you too Amy. Me and Mal... we're official."

"Really? That's brilliant!" She squeals and you have to hold the phone away from your ear "Oh, this is so fantastic! We all found love in Paris... the irony."

You both giggle and hang up the phone. A little while later, Mal comes out from the bathroom and you wait for Amy and the rest to arrive. You sit on the sofa with him and entwine your bodies together. Mal runs his hand through your hair as you talk and you draw circles in his chest. You can't remember a time when you were this happy. Your heartbeat never seemed to slow down anymore when you were around Mal, and you didn't want it to. It was perfect...

When there was a light knocking at your hotel room door, you both looked at it for a moment before you got up and threw it open. Amy smiled at you and gave you a quick hug before bounding into the room. Ken followed her with a cheesy grin on his face as he passed and patted your shoulder, saying a quick 'morning'. Kai was next... but he didn't seem his usual annoying, cheery self. He flashed you a sad smile and slunk into the room, slumping on the sofa. Your eyes darted to Mal and he met your gaze before shrugging. Luca then came sauntering into the room and pulled you aside. Mal watched over you both, almost protectively. You smiled at the thought and directed your attention to Luca.

"_Bella,_" He started his voice softer than usual. "You have been good to me and I thank you. I know our time together is growing shorter and tomorrow, we will be parting ways. I'm afraid that this will be the only time I spend with you today, you see, I have a date tonight. With that beautiful woman downstairs. I hope you understand."

I smiled at him and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Of course Luca. It's no problem. I understand and hope you enjoy tonight."

"_Grazie._"

He hugs you quickly and smiles at you. You turn to the others and clap your hands together, releasing a long breath.

"Alright everyone, let's go!"

You grab your bag and open the door for everyone. As you walk out with Mal, you noticed Amy and Ken holding hands as they walk. Your face instantly lit up and you nudged Mal, gesturing at the scene. A huge grin appeared on his face and he wolf whistled. Ken shot him a glare, before smirking and wrapping his arm around Amy, pulling her closer. You giggled and continued walking, slipping your hand into Mal's.

"Guess it really is the city of love, right Mal." You whispered and rested your head on his shoulder.

"I guess so, Nat." He replied and kissed your forehead.

As you walked you missed the look on Kai's face. His face had dropped even lower and he was dragging behind the rest of you. Luca was at front, almost running down the stairs to see the manager. You could tell, he was in love. Kai mumbled under his breath something you couldn't quite make out, but all you hoped was that the trip to the Eiffel Tower would cheer him up a little. After all, you knew he must have been hurting, seeing Amy with Ken. You were happy for Amy, but felt bad for Kai... you hoped he'd find love soon. After everyone else had.


	18. Paris: Last Night In Paris

Capital Holiday!

Chapter Eighteen

Last Night In Paris

**Hello. Firstly, you have no idea how sorry I am for not updating! I haven't had time... and I won't have time for a long time! Everything is just piling up on me, with Exams and Graphics work (A lot of Graphics work!) And ugh! Just everything... I'm juggling so much right now. But I do apologize! I will try to update as often as I can, because there isn't much else to write about apart from Rio (Which is starting soon).**

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy and I wanted to say that I'm writing a new story (not for here) called Moon Blood. (Title may change!) But I had a dream about it and thought it would be a really cool thing to write! But I want your guys opinion please! This is the opening introduction thingy:<strong>

_Thousands of years before I was created, there had been legends about us. Legends about demons that stalk the night and drink the blood of their victims. With skin pale, hard and cold as stone, not a single heartbeat. But we aren't the only monsters that dare to roam and mingle with the humans. There are worse things... men that can shape themselves into an animal that is feared and misunderstood by many. Who howl at the moon with the lack of self control that we have. We were taught to fear them, to avoid them at all costs and hide ourselves from their sight. But the one thing they never thought to inform us was how to spot them in their human form. I had always thought it was so we wouldn't go searching for one... but I guess that was the idea. With hardly any trace of them lurking around, I had thought that all they were were mere legends. Then the day came that changed everything._

_We came from two different worlds, but hunted the same prey and lived in the same area. All this time I had been oblivious to what was right in front of me..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review Replies:<strong>_

_**Oryt (Hannah)**__** – Yeah, I have a plan! Had it from the beginning! Hehehe, me too... I love Kai to bits! Hee! Yep, he has moved on because Maltara has already set in bitches! ;D Goodbye Luca! Aww seriously? I'm glad you liked it! You know what they say 'Queen of Maltara Fluff' and all that ;D (Love that btw... :D) **_

_**The Sarcastic Polar Bear **__**– Hahaha, glad you liked it! Luca will go bye-bye today! :) I have a plan for Kai, so don't worry!**_

_**PlayingWithColdFlames**__** – (Wow... that just shows how long I haven't updated!) Would I ever do that to my readers? ;) **_

_**Things In Ink (Rose)**__** – Aww I know, but I have something planned! Don't worry about him too much! Thank you! Hehehe, thanks! Just something that popped into my head to be honest. **_

_**Jupal**__** – It's fine honestly! Thank you, I wanted to show her jealous side, since we don't see it often in CoD! Yeah, I have a plan for Kai! Sorry... but yeah. Glad you liked London! Thank you, most people don't like Luca because I purposely put him in to stir things up! Muhahaha. I love Rome too... well, mainly Greek myths and Roman Myths and stuff, they're amazing! Thank you! Paris is the city of love afterall! (Seriously! I always rooted them from the start!)  
>Thanks, I'll try not too... since this update took the absolute Mick!<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>You are now Special Agent Natara Williams<strong>_

You walked out of the hotel and made your way to the Eiffel Tower a little distance away. You all piled into the taxi, Mal sitting beside you, holding your hand and stroking your palm with his thumb subconsciously. Kai was the last person to get in, slipping into an unusual silence. You look at him sympathetically and he meets your gaze, but only for a brief second. It was long enough for you to see the heartbreak in his eyes though. Amy and Ken weren't exactly making it easier for him; but it wasn't their fault. They didn't know, only I did. Luca seemed to be day dreaming the entire journey, obviously thinking about Meme. I could see it in his eyes.

When you arrived at the Eiffel Tower, you didn't hesitate to bolt out of the car and jog towards it. Your eyes widened with amazement at the towering wonder reaching up into the sky before you. The blinding morning sunlight was peaking through the magnificent structure, partly obscuring your vision. You were so taken in by the sight that you didn't notice the others coming up behind you. Mal stood next to you, taking your hand in his. You snapped yourself out of your trance and smiled at him, squeezing his hand lightly in excitement. He kissed you cheek gently and you headed up to the peak with Amy, Ken, Luca and Kai shortly following behind. Amy and Ken walked hand-in-hand, talking in hushed tones as they walked. Luca was admiring the view, while Kai slogged behind. As you were walking, your turned to Mal and whispered in his ear.

"Mal, I need you to do me a favour."

He looked at you puzzlingly, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah?"

"I want you to talk to Kai-"

"No." He grumbled, breaking your eye contact.

"Mal..." you try, pouting slightly at him.

He glances at you from the corner of his eye and starts shifting uncomfortably under your pleading gaze. He seems to be mulling it over and after a long moment, he sighs.

"_Fine._" He moans. "What's up with the weirdo?"

"Well... he has a crush on Amy."

"Oh... and you want me to..." his voice trails off and he narrows his gaze. "No. I'm not doing that, Nat."

"_Please_, Mal. It'll mean a lot to me, and I'm sure Kai would be grateful."

Mal groans and reluctantly nods his head.

"The things I do for you." He quips.

You giggle, before pecking his cheek and thanking him. Mal just replies with a playful eye roll. You eventually emerge onto the peak of the Eiffel tower and walk over to the edge, looking out at the stunning view. You bite your lip and bounce lightly on your feet, excitement building within you. Luca joins you by your side and you smile at each other.

"I cannot believe we are here_ bella_!" he says breathlessly. "Look at it!"

You nodded in agreement and leant against the handrail. Luca walked over to Amy and asked her for the camera, which she gladly handed to him. He walked back over to you and snapped a picture of the view. As you were busy admiring the sight, Luca mischievously took a picture of you. You caught him, but it was too late. You opened your mouth in shock and tried to grab the camera from him. He held it up high into the air though, just out of your reach.

"Luca! That's not even funny! Give it to me!"

"Nope! You look _piuttosto_!"

You were starting to get annoyed now, and glanced over to Mal, who was talking with Ken and Amy. Making sure he wasn't going to 'come to your rescue', you swiftly jumped into the air and snatched the camera from Luca's hand. He stood shocked for a moment, before letting out a light-hearted laugh.

"_bene, bene. Si vince." _

He held his hands up defensively and walked away. You sigh and hold the camera in your hands. You leant against the handrail, looking down at the picture. Much to your surprise, it wasn't as bad as you had expected. The sunlight reflected off your olive skin and the gentle wind whipped your hair, causing it to dance. You were wrapped up in the photo that you didn't notice Mal walk up behind you.

Mal looked over your shoulder and down at the snapshot. A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips and he snaked his arms around your waist, pulling you close.

"You look beautiful, Nat." He whispered in your ear as he rested his chin on your shoulder.

You tilted your head towards him and smiled sweetly. He returned it with his classic charming grin and pecked the side of your head. You lean back into his embrace and turned off the camera, slipping it into your handbag to give back to Amy later. Glancing over to Amy and Ken, you notice that they are doing something similar to you and Mal. Ken has his arm around Amy's petite waist and she's resting her head on his shoulder. They're giggling and wear mischievous smiles on their faces. You smile at the scene and re-focus your attention on Mal. You had heard them sneak out last night but didn't pay much attention to why or where... you were a little occupied. Now putting the pieces together in your mind, you came to the conclusion that they must have came here, late at night to see it up close in its full glory. The temptation must have been too great to pass up, after all you had felt the urge to jump off the balcony and charge towards it. Obviously that would have been a bad idea, since the drop would have killed you... but the fantasy was nice at least.

The trip was the most romantic thing you had done in a long time and after what felt like hours, you all decided to move on. You walked hand-in-hand with Mal down to the gift shop, where your eyes were drawn to an 'I Heart Paris' t-shirt. A sly grin crossed your face when you felt the urge to buy it, but realised you were saving your money for shopping later that same day. You flipped your hair over your shoulder and looked at Mal. He raised an eyebrow at your sudden change in attitude and you gestured to the shirt. He followed your gaze and smirked.

"Nope." He stated and started walking again, but you stood your ground and held onto his hand, forcing him to stop.

He chuckled at you and tried to drag you along, but you leant back, using your weight to stop Mal's strength from overpowering you. Mal was supporting you in the air, while Amy and Ken watched with joyful expressions. Luca and Kai stood beside them raising an eyebrow.

"Natara..."

"_Plleeaaaassseee!" _you begged "I haven't got a single souvenir at all!"

You saw Mal mull it over and pat his jacket pocket that contained his wallet. You stopped pulling and tried a different approach. You pouted at him and placed your hands on his chest. He looked down at you, smirking.

"Mal," you started "If you love me, you'll buy it me."

You knew that would do the trick, because he faltered.

"But... ah hell, _fine._" He groaned in defeat.

You squealed with glee and kissed his cheek, earning a small smile in return. You continued to hold his hand as you walked over and purchased the shirt. Holding the soft fabric in your hand, you continued on your journey, flogging down a taxi and driving to the nearest shops. Luca had gotten a different taxi, having to leave for his date with Meme. You had all wished him luck and climbed in.

You and Amy entered a store that had _'chic'_ written across the top in fancy, curly writing. I whipped out my purse and explored for a while, picking up adorable clothing and flinging them over your forearm. When you were sure there was nothing else either of you wanted, you went to the checkout and piled the shopping bags onto Mal and Ken. You heard many huff's and sighs from the guys as you shopped, but didn't care. It's what they signed up for after all!

The sun was beginning to set and you were pretty much sure you were done for the day. You led everyone down the street to a restaurant that was recommended in the leaflet you had picked up. Mal picked a table that had a beautiful view of the illuminated city and you all took a seat. Kai had been unusually quiet all day and even now, played with his food and wouldn't make eye contact with anyone, especially Amy. She had asked him if everything was alright, in which he replied with a miniscule nod. Amy looked warily to you and you just shrugged mouthing 'Don't-worry-about-it.' She bit her lip, but nodded and continued eating her food.

When dinner was over, you convinced Mal to order desert which you shared. He fed you ice-cream and dabbed the spoon on your nose. You faked a look of shock and returned the favour. He chuckled and kissed it off before wiping the ice-cream off his face. You smiled mischievously and kissed him. All of you chipped into the bill and got up to leave. As you walked outside the stars had started coming out and the moon was bright and full in the sky. A cold evening breeze whipped by you, sending a shiver down your spine. The temperature had dropped dramatically and you started shivering. Mal noticed you shudder and removed his jacket, draping it around your shoulders.

"Mal... won't you be cold?" you asked.

"Nah, I'm fine."

You thanked him and slipped your cold hand into his warm, soft one. You walked down the long street until you wound up back at the hotel. Saying goodnight to Ken and Amy you walked up to your door.

"Well... bye guys." Kai mumbled and turned away.

You looked at Mal and the two of you had a short, silent debate about Mal talking to him. You eventually sighed and pushed Mal forward, entering your room and shutting the door – leaving Mal with no choice but to talk to him. You just hoped he'd know what to say...

* * *

><p><em><strong>You are now Detective Mal Fallon<strong>_

Natara had just forced you to talk to Kai, by slamming the hotel room door shut, trapping you outside with him. You sighed deeply and swallowed your resolve, sauntering forward. Kai had his back turned to you and was practically dragging his feet towards his door. You took a deep breath and walked in front of him, forcing him to stop. Kai slowly looked up at you, a solemn look on his face. You weren't used to seeing him like this, and as much as you hated his overly bubbly attitude, this was unnerving and made you feel uneasy. You shifted your weight from one leg to the other and ran your hand through your tousled hair.

"Um..." you started, debating what to say. "Look, Kai. Natara kind of told me about Amy..."

"Oh... Mal, if I'm honest I'm not in the mood to be taken the Mick of..."

"What? No! I wasn't going to-" you sighed. "Anyway, Kai I know probably more than anyone how hard it is to have your heart broken. You have a crush on Amy, and that's alright. It may hurt for a little while, but somewhere there's a woman who has low standards and no sense of humour and-"

"Is this going somewhere?"

"Right, sorry. What I'm trying to say is... there are other women out there. You'll find someone eventually, I'm sure of it."

Kai took in what you were saying and for a short moment you noticed a smile tug at his lips. He nodded slowly and took a deep breath, like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"Thanks Maligator!" he beamed.

You sighed at his sudden optimistic behaviour and part of your mind told you that cheering him up was a bad idea. At least Natara would be pleased with you. Kai suddenly jumped on you and squeezed you in a tight hug. You tensed up and scowled at him, but he didn't budge. You groaned, but accepted his hug this time. At least, until it went on for _way _too long.

"Kai." You growled and he shot back.

"Sorry, just had to... keep the moment."

"Whatever, go to bed weirdo. And don't be late tomorrow."

Without waiting for a reply, you turned on your heels and speed walked down the hall, entering your hotel room. Closing the door behind you, you turned around and your jaw dropped. Natara was lying on the sofa , her hair slightly ruffled and wearing the 'I Heart Paris' t-shirt you had been forced to buy her earlier and nothing on her flawless legs. She looked too alluring for words...

"Hey," she said, her voice carrying through the quiet atmosphere.

You glance around the room. It is dimly lit, the only light source coming from a table lamp in the far corner and the moonlight beaming through the windows.

"Hey..." you say, reassuming attention on Natara.

"Did you speak to him?"

"Yeah, the weirdo's fine."

Natara smirked at you and slowly moved her legs, creating a space for you. She patted the empty space and you didn't hesitate to fill it. While you sat on the edge of the sofa, occupying the space Natara had created; she reached over and placed her hand on your leg playfully. You smirked at her and stroked her cheek, making her giggle.

"I'm proud of you." She stated and lifted herself up, so that your faces were only inches away from each other.

You could feel her hot breath tickle your cheeks and wrapped your arm around her shapely waist, drawing her in. Your lips were on hers in a heartbeat and you enjoyed the feeling. You could feel her smile and returned one. After a long, blissful moment you pulled away, still holding her close to you. Natara stroked your cheek and placed your foreheads together.

You both closed your eyes and listened to the sounds of each other's gentle breathing and steady heartbeats. You take pleasure in the rhythm and swear that your heartbeats are in sync. Your Mom had always told you that you know true love when your heartbeats seem to beat as one. You hadn't believed her until now...

"Nat,"

Her eyelids fluttered open and she stared deeply into your eyes. Her eyes twinkled and the hazel colours merged beautifully with her skin tone.

"I'm tired... come on, we have a big day tomorrow."

Natara didn't say anything, but kissed you quickly and jumped up. She held you hand and you both went to bed, snuggling into each other and finding sleep almost instantly. You had a big day tomorrow, having to put up with an airplane journey and finally, _finally_, getting rid of Luca. Tomorrow was going to be a good day, you could tell.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Translations:<strong>_

_**Bella – beautiful**_

_**Piuttosto – pretty**_

_**Bene – fine**_

_**Si vince – you win**_


	19. Rio: Rio De Janeiro

Capital Holiday!

Chapter Nineteen – Destination: Paris/Rio

Rio De Janeiro

_**I actually think I'm back on track with this story! There will probably only be maybe one or two chapters left? Yeah, probably two. So anyway, thank you to everyone who has stuck by this endless story throughout its long lifetime! But it is drawing to its final curtain call! After this ends, I'll have no more stories to update. So I'll just have to come up with a new one ;) Any ideas that you'd like to see? **_

_**I was gonna work on a Titanic one, but with the CoD cast, but now I'm thinking I won't be able to pull it off... so yeah!**_

_**Also, I have discovered this website that lets you create your own website for FREE! :D Weebly . com (just remove the spaces) I wanna do one, but have no idea what to create it about? Any ideas? I was thinking 'A Writers Life' but dunno what I'd include on it _ **_

_**Anyway, I wanted to say a special thanks to 'King Julian' and 'Cool22hd' who I've noticed have been adding my stuff to their favourites etc. Thanks guys! My silent readers ;) Maybe drop a review sometime? Introduce yourself? I like to meet my readers! But it's you choice! Thanks again!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review Replies: <strong>_

_**Oryt (Hannah) **__**– Hahaha, I know right? Aww I'm glad you liked the Mal/Kai moment! Creepy? Whoa, that's awesome! Thanks! :D **_

_**Things in Ink (Rose) **__**– Oh dear lord no! My vampires would never sparkle! They aint fairies ;D Hahaha! Thanks! Aha, maybe, maybe! You'll have to wait to find out ;) **_

_**Composition Mills**__** – Whoa, seriously? :D Awww sorry I haven't updated in like forever! But I'm glad you liked it! Awww :3 Automatically drawn to my writing style? Boom! :DDD  
>Wow... no way! :DDDDD Seriously? You think so? Never thought it was THAT good! Aww you've made my day!<br>Aww thanks, I will :) 200... pages? What! That's longer than a freaking book! The weekend... *Faint* No way, I could never pull that off even if I wrote non-stop! Don't apologize :) Thanks again!**_

_**Maltararox21 (Katie)**__** – Hahaha, saw you reviewed and new instantly I was gonna feel happy! And I am! :D Glad you enjoyed their convo! I had to make Mal be nice to Kai AT LEAST once during this ;D Aren't we all? Maltara fluff is the BOMB DIGGITY! Oh yeah. ;D Boom.  
>Hehehe, thanks! I could imagine it too that's why it's in there! Hee! OMG Same. Kemy forever! I debated with myself for that... but yeah, I went with the other way. Can't have them ending on bad terms! Well I could, but yep, you know me!<br>Awww I'm sorry! Don't worry about Kai! I have a plan! Trust me Katie, trust me! :) I wouldn't be mean to my characters! Well, the ones I like anyway! (Meaning, not Luca.) I have no idea, it's kind of hard it I say so myself, poor Kai! Don't worry though! :) (LOVING THE NICKNAME THINGS!)**_

_**MaltaraFluff647 (Karen!) **__** - Yayyyyy! You're back! :DDDD Oh wow... you have been gone a long time then! It started AGES ago! Hee! _ Aww thanks :3 Seriously? Gee, thank you Karen! Molls? Awww, wow I like it! :D Only a handful of people call me that so I'm glad you've joined them! ;D Thanks... Kaz? I call my cousin Kaz (because her names Karen too!) But yeah... probably more of a family thing? You like it? Nah! ;D Lottsa luv! :D**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>You are now Special Agent Natara Williams<strong>_

You had woken up hours before anyone else but couldn't find sleep again despite being in wrapped up in Mal's arms, which would normally soothe you. You had slipped out as silently as you could and prepared yourself some coffee. Now you were sat in the living room, coffee in hand, thinking about your journey to Rio. You allowed your mind to wander for the first time in ages, considering the number of possibilities that could occur at the carnival. Kai had seemed really excited, constantly blabbering on about it. Until he went silent though... but thankfully Mal had fixed it. Or that's what he had told you, in so many words. What you were looking forward to most was the enormous parade that took place every night, full of floats and dancers and-

"Natara?"

You were snapped out of your thoughts by a familiar voice calling to you from the bedroom door. Turning you head in the direction of the voice, you smiled.

"Hey, sleep well?" you said softly.

"Not really... you?"

"Nah."

Placing your beverage down, which had now gone cold, you strolled over to Mal and wrapped your arms around his neck, kissing him lightly. He placed his hands on your hips and held you close to him. You sighed contently and pulled away, walking into the bedroom. Mal watched you as you pulled your fully packed suitcase from under the bed and removed your clothes for the day. You decided to one of the dresses that you had brought yesterday with Amy. It was a navy plain peplum dress that stopped just above your knee. You had brought matching shoes that complimented the dress nicely.

"Beautiful." Mal commented "and the dress is nice too."

You giggled at his attempt of flattery.

"Cheesy."

You quipped and he chuckled, before exiting the room so you could get changed. You pulled off the 'I Heart Paris' t-shirt you had worn and replaced it with the dress. Continuing to get changed and do your make-up, you brushed your teeth and dragged your heavy suitcase to the front door. Mal had gotten ready while you were doing this and met you near the door.

* * *

><p>A little while later, you met up with everyone and headed for the airport. Kai seemed to be in better spirits and even made a sexist 'joke' about you. You punched him in the arm and it was forgotten. Smirking at the memory, you are brought back to reality where everyone is waiting for the eleven hour flight to begin. The airport is bustling with life, which shocks you since it's extremely early in the morning. An announcement buzzed to life through the intercom.<p>

'Attention all passengers, the flight to Rome will be departing shortly. Thank you.'

All of you looked at Luca, who was frowning slightly.

"Well... I guess this is goodbye Americans!"

He stood up and I followed shortly, wrapping him in a tight hug.

"Goodbye Luca," I said gently. "We'll miss you."

"Goodbye _bella_, I shall never forget you."

He pulled away first and hugged everyone in turn. Even Mal reluctantly gave him a quick man-hug and farewell. Amy started tearing up and hugged him for the longest, to the point that Ken cleared his throat and she jumped off him. He had told you all that Meme and he were dating, and he was trying to move here permanently. Everyone had wished him luck and waved as he went through security check, disappearing from your lives probably forever. It was fun while it lasted.

As if on cue your plane was called to board and Mal had offered to take your suitcase for you. You had protested but Mal took it from you anyway. Sighing, you kissed his cheek and went through the routine of the airport, eventually getting on the airplane and taking off.

* * *

><p>The journey was lengthy and dull, dragging on for what felt much longer than eleven hours. You had grown tired quickly and slept through most of it. Mal had gently stirred you from your uncomfortable sleep upon arrival and half carried you outside. Kai's excited girly squealing woke you up fully and you stretched, taking in the surroundings. Because of the time difference, it was three o'clock in the afternoon now, completely messing up your sleeping pattern. Far in the distance you can make out the world famous Christ the Redeemer statue stood proudly on a hill and all around you were tourists walking towards check in. Some wore <em>very <em>exotic clothing, even worse than Kai's Hawaiian t-shirt that seemed to fit in amongst the crowd. If anything, you, Mal, Ken and Amy looked like the ones who stood out... Sighing, you directed your attention back over to the statue.

'_Gotta remember to check that out_.' You think, making a mental note and turning back to the others.

You lagged behind everyone else, feeling the intense heat burning down on you. Fanning yourself with the tourist leaflet you had been given, everyone headed through checkout and eventually made it to the hotel you were all staying at, but the packed streets prevented a lot of travel. Kai had almost returned to his usual self, bouncing around goofily and making observations about _everything_.

Jumping out of the taxi and entering the bustling hotel, you checked in and practically threw your stuff into your rooms, not even bothering to explore. There was no time! By the time you arrived it was February 9th, also known as the start of Carnival according to Kai. You exited the hotel and looked around.

Exotic dancers and people in brightly coloured costumes roamed the streets, blocking cars and causing traffic to back up as far as the eye can see. While your eyes investigated the interesting scene, Kai jumped in front of you all holding a large booklet entitled 'Rio De Janeiro'. He skimmed through it at lightning speed, making you question if he had actually read it at all.

"Okey Dokey!" He started and stood up straight. "Today there is gonna be a _rad_ party down at the beach! I say we see the sights until then and head on out!"

"Who put him in charge?" Mal whispered in your ear, causing you to giggle.

"Shh! Let him have this."

"Seriously?"

You rolled your eyes playfully and started to follow Kai down the street, avoiding the dancers who tried to pull you in. Upbeat dance music blared through the avenues and created a lively atmosphere to match the gorgeous weather. The bright sunlight reflected off the car bonnets and various other objects enlightening even the dark alley ways. This place seemed like paradise, like no wrong or evil lurked here. Of course, being the FBI profiler you are, you know that isn't true. But it's your holiday, which is coming to its abrupt end in the next three days, so you are going to make the most of it. After all, according to Kai, this is 'Party City' for the remainder of your stay. Non-stop celebration for lent, it should be amazing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>You are now Data Analyst Amy Chen<strong>_

You arrived in Rio de Janeiro a little while ago and were instantly taken aback by the atmosphere. It was so lively and upbeat, nothing like you expected at three o'clock in the afternoon. If anything, you were expecting the celebrations to start late at night. People were dancing all around you, most of them wearing vibrant clothes. One tried to drag you into the celebration, but you held onto Ken tightly and thankfully his strength put up a resistance and they left you alone. Kissing Ken's cheek, you continued to walk behind Kai, who you had noticed hadn't been the same since Paris. Or more accurately, since you and Ken started dating. You had started to worry about him and wondered why he had been acting like this. Maybe it was because everyone else had found someone and he felt left out, who knows?

Even though Kai can be a little... eccentric sometimes, he is still one of your best friends and you work with him almost every day except Sundays. It's only natural that you'd be concerned about him. You look over to Kai again and see he has his head in that booklet he was holding earlier. Glancing behind you, you notice Mal and Natara walking hand-in-hand, admiring the view and not paying anyone else much attention.

"Ken?" you whisper and Ken directs his interest to you. "I'm gonna quickly have a word with Kai, if that's alright."

"Sure, Ames."

Ken pecks you on your cheek, making you blush lightly, before lagging behind and joining Mal and Natara. You jog next to Kai and start to walk along side him. He glances at you out of the corner of his eye and smiles a goofy grin before returning to the booklet. You smile back at him and gently lower the book. Kai looks at you puzzled, but you just shrug it off.

"Hey." You start casually.

"Um... Hey."

"Ugh, let's just skip to the point. Kai, I'm worried about you..." You say quietly.

Kai stops walking for a brief moment, taken aback by your words, but quickly snaps himself out of it and continues.

"Why?" he asks

"Because, you haven't been the same since Paris... is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Amy!"

He sounds convincing, but from spending time with Natara you know by the way he looks at you that he's lying.

"Kai..."

"Come on Amy, we've got a lot to do! Carnival only lasts three days! Paarrttayyy!"

He doesn't let you reply and joins a short conga line that is starting down the street. You're left walking by yourself until Natara joins you. You can hear Ken and Mal cracking jokes and bantering behind you, and it brings a short smile to your face.

"What on earth is he doing?" Natara asks to no-one in particular, but you answer.

"Avoiding the subject."

Natara wears a look of concern across her face, but it rapidly disappears and she places her hands on her hips, mulling something over.

"Alright," she mumbles "I wasn't going to tell you this Amy but..."

She pulls you off to the side and places her fingers to her lips, looking at the ground. You guessed she was debating how to tell you.

"Um... Okay. I found out a little while ago that... Kai, sort of, likes you."

"Oh." Is all you manage to say.

"But it's alright Amy, because I got Mal to talk to him, and he's been in better spirits since. Don't worry about it. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay..." You say softly "Wow... should I talk to him about it?"

"Ames," She places her hand on your shoulder "Whatever you think is right."

Without another word, Natara walks back over to Mal and Ken. Kai is still in the rapidly increasing conga line, chanting with the other tourists and Brazilian people in exotic costumes. You sigh, before shrugging to yourself and smiling. Walking over, you grab Ken's wrist carelessly and pull him over to the conga line. Kai looks back at you and smiles, waving goofily. You laugh lightly and wave back.

"Come on guys!" You call to Mal and Natara, who share glances before shrugging.

They rush over and join in, all of you walking rhythmically in a long line, which is heading towards the beach that Kai told you a party would be held. You came to the conclusion that everyone here, would also be going there. And in retrospect, knowing Kai feels something towards you just brings you closer. You no longer feel slightly guilty and worried about him, but instead make it your soul intention to allow him to feel comfortable around you, even though you're dating Ken.

'_We've been here for five minutes and the celebrations have already started! I think I'm gonna like it here...'_ you think to yourself and grin, before joining in the chant along with everyone else.

* * *

><p>Natara's Dress: (just remove spaces)<p>

http : / / www . axparis . co . uk / product _ images / v / 390 / DW741 _ NAVY _ 49859 _ 97462 _ thumb . jpg


	20. Rio: Let's Get This Party Started!

Capital Holiday!

Chapter Twenty – Destination: Rio De Janeiro

Let's Get This Party Started!

**Hey Everyone, Not much to say apart from sorry for the delay in updating. Exams are nearing and personally, I'm crapping myself... But all I can do is my best right?  
><strong>**Anyway, Just wanted to apologize in advance if Kai is a little OOC. I don't think I can write for him at all, but it was necessary to write in his POV I think. So sorry about that!**

_****__**Disclaimer: I do not own CoD or 'Rio' all credit goes to EA and Duran Duran. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review Replies:<strong>_

___**MaltaraFluff647 (Karen) - Hahaha, Me too! Oh good, Kaz! Hehehe, nah I think i'll stick to calling you Karen for now _ Karoo, aww thats cute! Thanks!**_

_**Maltararox21 (Katie) - MoMo, aww I've been called that before! Memories! :D Hahaha, Maltara Fluffiness is my one weakness, among a lot of other things... It is! Party City! Yeah, I think your gonna enjoy this chapter then! Damn... that messed me up! I re-read through that Kemy thing about fifty times and then read below and noticed there was no Kamy _ Everything you put was totally true! Apart from the rolling of the eyes, i just burst into laughter! Aww wow, thank you! NEW WORD FOR ME! :D Hehehe, thank you so much! Smiling so hard right now! :')**_

_**Jamzie13 (Jamie) - Hahah no problem! Hahaha, that made me laugh! :D **_

_**Jupal - Aww i'm glad you liked it! That was the plan anywho! Trust me, I was hoping to do that anyway - did some research on RDJ and Carnival which will be in the next chapter. Thanks! **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>You are now Detective Mal Fallon<strong>_

The conga line stretched down the entire street until people seemed like ants in your vision. It had been roughly an hour and a half since everyone had joined in and the buzz seemed to be ending. Everyone except Kai, the other tourists and the Brazilian people seemed bored, so you did the first thing that came into mind. You stepped aside, breaking the chain. Natara quickly followed your lead without hesitation. People urged you to come back in, but you both refused. Amy and Ken glanced back at you and shot you a look that said 'help-us'. Being the charming guy you are, you smirked and shook your head. Ken mouthed swears at you but you just chuckled and waved, tormenting them further.

Kai had had the time to learn the Portuguese chant off by heart now and was singing it loudly, along with the others. You saw Ken sigh and swiftly jump out of the line, pulling Amy out with him. Kai looked back and pouted at the rest of you, now stood in a short line side-by-side. He shrugged and filed out of the conga line, saying his farewells.

"Meet you later party animals!"

"Beach at 5pm?" a few people called to him.

"You know it!" Kai replied and danced over to you. "Is this the best place _ever _or what?"

You all laughed and headed in the direction of the beach. All the while Kai was quietly singing the same tune you had just escaped. It was permanently drilled in your mind and you couldn't get it out, no matter what you did. It was one of those irritatingly catchy tunes... like the birthday song for instance. Oh how you despise that song, but Natara _insists _on having everyone sing it to you on your birthday. It was the crafty sides of her that you loved to see every now and again. She never fails to make you smile or laugh.

Kai just continued to repeat the same annoying song over and over, drilling it further and further into your mind.

"_Partido, tempo de festa! Tempo para o Carnaval!" _

"Kai!" You scold, causing him to jump. "_Shut_. _Up_."

Natara and Amy giggle while Ken tries to hold back a laugh. Kai's eyes drift over them all and finally land on you. He just shrugs and skips merrily onward.

"Why me...?" You say quietly, almost so your voice is inaudible.

Natara overhears you and takes you hand, smiling sweetly up at you.

"Just three more days." She whispers as she kisses your cheek tenderly.

You smile and nod slightly. Taking a deep breath, you once again start walking down the street, utterly dreading the next three days. But you try to stay positive, who knows, maybe Kai will pass out on the beach and you could convince the others to leave him there until morning.

With this 'cheerful' thought in mind you lightly squeeze Natara's hand and make your way to the beach, which was only a short distance away now.

* * *

><p>You all arrive at the packed beach as the sun is starting to set, to see the conga line from earlier still in full swing. Kai looked at you pleadingly and you sighed. You hardly even nodded before Kai beamed and bolted back over to the line, where he was met with cheers from his new friends.<p>

Natara rolled her eyes and led you all over to an area that had been set up for the guests of tonight's festivities. It was very exotic, but you hadn't expected anything less. Two enormous red and gold marquees sat on the far right and left side of the beach. There was a huge bonfire waiting to be lit in the middle of the two. The entire length of this average sized beach had been highlighted with stunning decorations and this was just the outside. Natara walked inside first and gasped. When I followed in behind I could understand why and nodded in agreement.

"_Whoa_."

The inside was beautifully decorated as well, simple yet stunning. Plain rounded tables with a white cloth hung over them were dotted around the room, wooden chairs assembled neatly around them. A few candles rest atop the tables and illuminated the room with a warm, comforting glow. A single light hung at the top, shining light around the dark parts of the area. A small tree sat elegantly in the corner, just next to the opening where you could all see out. The entire forth wall was missing after all. To complete the look, a small wooden dance floor spread out from the tables and rolled onto the sand, and you guessed this might have been for later.

Natara found an available table near the front and you all sat down. You ordered a couple of drinks and waited for the celebration to begin. Amy had asked another tourist that had entered the marquee what time the party was supposed to start.

"Oh, it's going to start soon!" she said, smiling. "People are just arriving now, dear."

"Okay, thank you."

Her accent was slightly British and she had long flowing blonde hair and a cute knee-length dress on. Her husband called her over to their table and she said a short goodbye to you all before leaving and finding her seat. Kai filtered in along with many other tourists who also took their seats. He sat down next to Amy and bounced lightly on his seat, clearly excited. Ken handed him a drink and reclined back into his chair.

A little while later, once the sun had set and moonlight shone upon the beach, a tanned Brazilian man in a fancy costume stepped up to a microphone in front of the fire. Everyone's attention was on him in a heartbeat as he tapped the microphone to life.

"_Olá! _Welcome to the first festival of _Carnival!_"

Some people cheered and clapped their hands but you, Amy, Ken and Natara just sat there awkwardly. Kai joined in and nudged you to as well; you just glared at him.

"I'm Rich and let me just say, we have much in store tonight! But to kick start us all off, Rene," The man gestured behind him where a petite, young Brazilian woman stepped forward, holding a lit flame. "Will light tonight's bonfire."

She was wearing a fake smile, like the ones nurses in a hospital would wear, and had straight waist-length black hair and wore an exotic costume. You were watching as she walked forward, swaying her hips seductively. Although she was attractive, she didn't even come remotely close to Natara. But she thought otherwise, and elbowed you. You glanced at her and smiled innocently, seeing her frown in return.

"Hey," you whispered and placed your hand on top of hers. "She's _nothing_ compared to you."

Natara met your gaze and her frown disappeared, being replaced with a reassured smile. She leaned into you and resting her head on your shoulder. You kissed her forehead tenderly and wrapped your arm around her. Rene bent over and ignited the fire, casting a warm lighting throughout the beach atmosphere. Some tourists clapped and she bowed slightly before walking away. Rich clapped enthusiastically before continuing his speech.

"Now then, shall we move onto our main event?"

"Yeah!" Kai yelled eagerly.

Amy giggled and Ken rubbed his temple, Natara sighed and you just glared at him. Rich chuckled.

"Very well then! Let me introduce to you all, one of the most beautiful, talented women I have ever met. Please welcome onto the floor, _senhora_ Stephanie Cho!"

You glanced over at Kai who had fallen deathly silent. His eyes were wide and he gulped, shifting in his seat uncomfortably. You raised your eyebrow at his unusual behaviour and leaned over.

"Psst, Kai what's wrong?"

"N-Nothing..."

"Kai..."

He wouldn't look you in the eye and kept his gaze fixed on the bonfire. Natara nudged your arm and you leaned back, but didn't take your eyes off him. You were scrutinizing him but was struggling to find anything.

"What's wrong with Kai?" Natara whispered in your ear.

"Um... I don't know." You replied.

Before she could say anything else, a familiar tune started playing from a speaker and cut her off. Some dancers walked around the fire and got into a starting position. Every one of them wore colourful feathered open-faced headdresses with feathered tails and high heeled shoes to match. Accessories, like bracelets, were included to complete the look.

You diverted your gaze over to the main dancer. You were unable to see her face, for her long black hair shielded your view as she hung her head. Kai's gaze was focused entirely on her, and recognition dawned on you as she lifted her head.

"Ah hell..." you muttered and pulled Kai over. "That's-"

"Kara..." He said lovingly, almost as if he was in a trance.

The fugitive Kara Yan, who the precinct had been chasing for a long time, was stood a couple of metres in front of you wearing a mystifying costume that stood out from the others. Instead of a feathered tail, she wore a large feather back piece and matching outfits that barely covered most of her skin – all in blue. You glanced over at the others, but seen their oblivious faces. Even Natara didn't know who she was and it seemed only you and Kai did. It wasn't surprising; they had never been troubled with the cases she had been involved with unlike you. You push the awful memory from your mind and re-focus on the show, watching as the dancers start moving and Kara takes centre stage. The song starts playing louder and you instantly know it, causing you to smile slightly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>You are now Forensic Specialist Kai Kalaba<strong>_

The moment you heard that name, you heart skipped a beat. It couldn't possibly be... You refused to believe yourself, until she stepped out onto the dance floor. Kara Yan, or Stephanie Cho as you know her better, walked sensually into the centre of the other dancers wearing an amazing costume that revealed her flawless figure. Normally you would have drooled over every single one of them... but not when Kara was around. You found yourself lost for words and fixed on her. You hadn't seen her ever since the Four Fiends Triad case and she decided to leave by smashing a slab over your head. You unconsciously lifted your hand and rubbed the pained spot where she hit you, remembering the hurt she left and not only on your head, but in your heart as well. Your emotions are mixed. You were furious at her for leaving and breaking your heart... again, but then you had never been happier to see her. Knowing that she's safe and, from the look on her face, pleased with her life at the moment. You wonder if she ever accomplished what she set out to do and was now just resigning here, or if she was hiding again. Your thoughts were interrupted by Mal pulling you over.

"That's-"

"Kara..." you mumbled, marvelling at her obvious beauty.

She was even sexier than you remember and the costume she wore revealed her flawless body. Her curves taunted you as she started dancing, swaying her hips seductively in time to the music. Lucky for you, she hadn't noticed you were sat a couple of metres in front of her. Your heartbeat pounded against your chest and your hormones were driving you insane. You couldn't help yourself and wolf-whistled at her, seeing a small smile tug at the corners of her lips. Natara and Amy shot you glares that could melt ice while Mal and Ken sighed heavily. You smiled innocently and returned you gaze to Kara. You still couldn't believe she was here... you had missed her so much. Remembering the feeling of her soft, plump lips brushing against yours, your breathing becomes uneven. You felt a smirk find its way onto your lips as a familiar chorus plays through the speakers.

_Her name is Rio and she dances on the sand_

_Just like that river twisting through a dusty land_

_And when she shines she really shows you all she can_

_Oh Rio, Rio dance across the Rio Grande_

The fire lit up her features as she swayed and moved with passion to the music, twisting and kicking up the sand so it rained down and created a shroud of mist around her. You never would have thought she would dance so amazingly, yet here she was. You stared, your mouth agape, completely lost in her wonder. Your heart had never raced so much in your life that you thought you were going to have a heart attack.

All too soon did the music end, cheers and claps could be heard from all around you. Kara's mysterious dark brown eyes glanced over the crowd on either side and drifted across the many faces that you hardly recognized. You continued to stare at her, even when Mal and Ken got up to get more drinks and left you alone with the ladies. Natara shuffled over to Amy and they started talking, normally you'd want in, but not right now. They were out of your mind right now.

Kara continued to look around, bowing slightly. She was breathing heavily and shifted her weight from one leg to the other. It was almost as if she was demure the way she diverted her gaze from some tourist's looks, which was an unusual side to her that you had never seen before.

As in of cue, her mystic eyes fell on you and the slight smile she had on her perfectly-pale lips faded and was replaced with a look of pure shock. Her eyes widened and she stumbled back slightly but managed to catch herself. You just smiled slightly at her and stood up from your seat. Amy and Natara watched you, confused. You heard them calling your name, but every sound was muffled and total focus of everything else seemed to weaken. You could only hear and see her... and only her. You had never felt this way before even when you thought about Amy; it was as if Kara was your whole world.

You approached her as she looked up at you wide-eyed. Almost as if she was waiting for you to yell at her, which honestly you probably would do normally, but you couldn't bring yourself to do it. You couldn't stay mad at her no matter how much you tried.

"Kai..." She mumbled and diverted her gaze to the floor, holding her hands together by her legs.

"Kara-"

"Shh!" She clamped her hand over your mouth to cease your chatter. "No one can know my real name."

You tried to reply, but your voice was muffled by her hand. She raised an eyebrow at you and slowly lowered her hand, looking you directly in the eyes.

"What?" she said softly.

"Sorry..." You mumble. "You looked super hot out there you know!"

"Thanks... I think."

"Wanna tell me what you're doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question." She retorted and folded her arms across her chest, breaking your eye contact.

You sighed and tried to remember what Mal had told you all that time ago. Maybe, just maybe, he was right. You bit your lower lip and rubbed your forearm nervously before taking a deep breath and reaching over to her, taking her hand gently. You expected her to yank her hand away, but instead she looked down at it for a long time before smiling slightly and holding your hand back, wrapping her fingers around your palm.

You sighed with relief, hoping it was inaudible. You tried to focus your eyes of her face, instead of the various other body parts her costume revealed to you. It took almost all your willpower not to, and you had to steal a quick glance but managed to sustain your self-control.

"Um... K- I mean, Stephanie?"

"Yes Kai."

"You know... I think I can help your... situation."

Her eyes brightened and she had a barely noticeable glimmer of hope shining in them.

"You could?"

"Yeah, remember when I last saw you and Mal and I got shoved in that trunk?"

"Um..."

"Well anyway, he told me that there's a way we could- I mean, you could be free to live your life"

"Without hiding?" she asked, intrigued.

"Without hiding." You echoed, confirming her suspicions.

"How?"

Kara sounded like she was almost pleading and lightly squeezed your hand, chewing on her lower lip.

"Well..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Portuguese Translation<strong>_

_Partido, tempo de festa! Tempo para o Carnaval! – Party, party time! Time for Carnival! (__**I know, I'm one helluva creative biatch ;D**__) _

_Olá – Hello_

_Senhora - Lady_

_**Marquee: (Remove spaces)**_

http : / / www . essexframes . co . uk / img / marquees / frame – marquee – 3 . jpg

_**Dancers Costumes:**_

http : / / showvisiontalent . com / images / shows / brazil1 . jpg

http : / / www . neckelmanns . com / sitebuildercontent / sitebuilderpictures / backpack-44-3 . jpg _**(Kara Yan's outfit.)**_


	21. Rio: The End

Capital Holiday

Chapter Twenty One – Destination: Rio de Janeiro

Carnival Parade and Time to Go Home

**Well, after a long, LONG time, it is finally the end of Capital Holiday! I wanted to personally thank everyone for their support in this story and sticking with me throughout the huge delays in updates. Thank you! :) I have a psychology exam tomorrow... :S and then a science exam on the 24****th****, but thankfully I have nothing else to update. So I'll try to think of new stories to write, because I'm a little blocked atm with ideas, but yeah, should clear up when I'm not stressed out of my mind! Anyway, please enjoy the last chapter! :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review Replies: <strong>_

_**DarkAngel443 ****- Hahaha, I'm glad you enjoyed it, thanks I was kind of worried about if he'd be a little OOC, so phew! :D**_

_**Jupal**** - You havent? She's one cool character, I love her! She's like Kai's dream woman and she likes him back, they've kissed twice. It's cute! Thanks for reviewing! :)**_

_**PlayingWithColdFlames**** - Hahaha I love it when you review, because 9/10 times there is always some form of rhyme or song that I love! :D Thanks! **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>You are now Detective Mal Fallon<strong>_

It's finally your last day in Rio de Janeiro, which is a good thing, considering your head feels like someone is repeatedly hitting it with a hammer and you feel like your breakfast will make a reappearance at any moment... Most of the last two days had become a large, messy blur with all the partying and drinking you and your friends had been doing. You swear you must have been to every party imaginable, one after the other throughout the course of the days and nights. All thanks to Kai, who _insisted _that you all made the most of 'Party City'.

'_Worse than when Ken and I went to Las Vegas, so much worse...' _you think and rub your eyes with your forefinger and thumb.

You remember what happened two nights ago, when you once again saw the fugitive Kara Yan right before your eyes. The last thing you remember about that night was when Kai hurried over to talk to her, and to your surprise, she didn't run away this time. Instead, she went and got changed back into her normal attire and joined you all at your table. She seemed nervous, but that's only normal, she is a wanted criminal after all. While she sat in silence, Kai hesitantly introduced her to everyone else, leaving them in shock. But when you cut in and explained the situation, they were still uneasy, but seemed to accept it. Kai had to be happy too, right? Maybe he'd get off your back for five minutes if he had someone else to cling on to. Kara had thanked you for the advice that Kai had told her, about going up for trail against the triads so she could be free again. After the festivities were over, everyone, including Kara, had gone back to the hotel to change before going out to another party. It had been like that non-stop since.

Forcing your eyes open to the blinding morning sunlight, you manage to gaze around your hotel room. It was just the way you liked it; simple, homely but slightly formal. You didn't dwell on the appearance of the room for very long, because you directed your gaze next to you. There lay Natara: her arm thrown over her eyes maladroitly; her hair spread out of the pillow in a tousled heap; one of her legs thrown out of the duvet, and her shirt fully wrinkled starting half way up her waist, revealing her toned, tanned stomach.

You smiled at her and chuckled lightly. Even then, in the stages of probably one of the worst hangovers either of you had ever had, she looked stunning. You sighed lovingly and reached over, ever so slightly running your finger along her cheek. After a long moment, you heard her groan and she shifted position slightly.

"Go away." She garbled, making you grin.

You didn't say anything, but instead shuffled closer to her and snaked your arm around her waist, turning her towards you. Natara's arm slid off her face and landed on the pillow beside her head. She sighed and warily opened one eye, scowling at you. You just smirked and kissed her forehead, despite the pounding migraine forming behind your eyes. Natara groaned again and tried to turn away from you, but the way your arm was positioned made her unable to.

"Mal, I'm tired, go away." She mumbled and attempted to move again, just like before, she couldn't.

"Come on, Nat. It's morning."

"I thought you weren't a morning person."

"I'm not."

Natara just wore an irritated, blank look on her face, which was being partially shielded by her hair. You brushed it behind her ear and traced her jaw line, noticing the most miniscule of smiles tug at Natara's lips. Eventually, after a long period of silence, Natara gave in and sat up, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. You propped yourself up onto one arm and watched her, all the while a smile never leaving your face. She glanced back at you and raised an eyebrow, before shrugging and sliding out of bed, walking into the bathroom. When she caught sight of herself in the nearby mirror, you saw a look of utter disgust pass across her beautiful features. Her eyes widened and she placed her hands across her mouth. She glared at her reflection for a long moment, trying to run a brush through her messy hair, which in all honesty, you found rather attractive.

"What did the mirror do to you?" you quipped.

Natara stopped in her tracks and slowly placed the brush on the nearby dresser. She took a deep breath and turned to you, you could see she was forcing a smile at you.

"Nothing, now if you don't mind, I'd like to have a bath in peace for about... an hour? You think you could, oh I don't know... _Leave_?"

You laughed at her tone; she was clearly annoyed and not in the mood for your sarcasm, but you didn't mind. If she put up with you this long, there must be something she likes about you.

"Whatever you say, babe."

"Don't 'babe' me."

You just rolled your eyes and slipped out of bed as Natara started running her bath. Before you were going to walk into the living room though, you made your way over to Natara and wrapped your arms around her waist, pulling her into your chest and resting your chin on her shoulder. She sighed, but you saw the smile she wore upon her face. Pulling her hair back behind her ear, you leant down to whisper,

"Sorry, Nat."

Natara swivelled round, so that she was facing you, and draped her arms around your neck. She shook her head and gazed into your eyes, a new found smile appearing on her face.

"Don't be," She said softly. "I'm just not a morning person... at all. Besides I'm the one who should be sorry."

"I'll take it." You quipped and kissed her lightly.

Natara giggled and pulled away from your grasp. She leant down and turned the tap off before dipping her arm in the water to make sure it wasn't too hot. You stood in silence as she did this, and she turned to you, still smiling.

"Wanna join me?" she asked.

You just shrugged and smiled.

"I thought you wanted peace for an hour."

Natara rolled her eyes playfully and removed her crinkled shirt, throwing it on the floor.

"Shut up and get in the water." She retorted, making you laugh.

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

><p><em><strong>You are now Special Agent Natara Williams<strong>_

It was your last day in Rio, and you had never had a worse hangover in your life. Luckily though, you managed to have an hour's peace with Mal in the bath, washing away the rat's nest that was your hair. You had gotten changed for the day and vowed that even if you went to another party, there was no way you'd drink as much as last time... or the time before that. Anyway, after meeting up with everyone, including Kara Yan, who last night you had recognised as the fugitive, along with Amy and Ken, you had decided it would be best to go out and visit the sights, instead of hitting the numerous celebrations for the third day running. Everyone except Kai had agreed, so he had no choice in the matter.

There was only one place that you had wanted to go to, and that was the first sight you had laid eyes on. Christ the Redeemer statue. You grabbed a nearby leaflet on your way out of the hotel and skimmed through it.

"Okay..." you started, gaining everyone's attention. "The parade is supposed to start at around 6pm, so if we visit Christ the Redeemer first, then-"

"Natara, babe, we get it. You really want to see the statue, chill." Mal said, draping his arm around your shoulder.

You laughed nervously, for once hating the fact that he could read you like a book.

"I said don't call me babe."

You tried to act annoyed, but you could tell Mal wasn't buying any of it, so instead you just huffed and threw the leaflet in the bin. Mal smirked triumphantly while you rolled your eyes and walked ahead of him. He jogged up to you side and slid his hand into yours. You thought that you should pull away, but you didn't. Instead you smiled and allowed your fake annoyance to float away, leaving you with your normal attitude.

You all flogged down a taxi, but when it got stuck in the endless traffic, you paid the driver and hopped out, walking the rest of the way.

* * *

><p>By the time you had arrived, your legs were burning but you didn't care. From all the hiking you had done when you were younger, climbing this huge mountain wasn't that bad. You were the first to reach the top, shortly followed by Kara. The other's were lagging behind, clearly not as fit as you are.<p>

"And I thought you were supposed to be cops!" You yelled to Ken and Mal

"Yeah? You think?" Mal retorted, while Ken laughed in good humour.

"Sorry Natara, we aint as young as we used to be!"

"Speak for yourself."

Kara was laughing at the sight, but not the one you were looking at. You followed her gaze to see she was looking at Kai. A small smile found its way onto your lips, knowing that she had a soft spot for him, something you couldn't quite understand.

"You really like him, don't you?" I asked.

Kara went wide-eyed and hid her face. I noticed the light blush on her cheeks despite her attempts.

"No." She spat.

I could tell that she had trust issues, not surprising coming from her background.

"Really? Because you're probably one of the only people who would kiss him."

"I-Ugh... I did what I had to, to get away."

"Twice?"

"Um... I-"

Before she could reply, the others joined us and she clammed up, fading into herself.

"About time." I joked.

"Yeah, yeah. Go on and admire your stupid statue." Mal mumbled, panting.

"I will!" I turned on my heels and walked up to the towering statue. "Wow..."

Amy reunited herself next to Ken, while Kara stuck near Kai. They were talking in hushed tones, so you couldn't make out what they were saying, but you did notice Kara giggle more than once. For her rumoured 'bad-ass' attitude, she seems extremely girly around Kai. Amy whipped out her camera for probably the hundredth time this holiday and snapped a couple photo's of you all. Kara was hesitant to be involved, but with a little persuasion from you and Kai, she decided to be involved in a couple.

"Well," Amy started softly "I'm starved, who's hungry?"

"Me!" you all declared and laughed lightly.

Making your way back down the endless hill, you walked down to one of the only restaurants that weren't swarmed with exotic dancers and costumes. You had all decided to sit on separate tables with the ones you came with. You sat across from Mal, while Amy sat with Ken and Kai was with Kara. The food was delicious, but all the while you stole glances over at Kai's table.

"Hey, Mal."

"Yeah."

"What do you think will happen between Kara and Kai?"

Mal noticed you looking over and followed your gaze. He thought for a brief moment before shrugging.

"Only time will tell, Nat." Mal glanced at his phone. "Whoa, we gotta get moving if we wanna see that parade."

"Oh yeah!"

You and Mal stood up and walked over to Amy and Ken who were talking casually.

"Hey guys, we gotta get going, you ready?"

"Yeah," Ken said and stood up. "Come on, Ames."

They linked arms and followed you out, after you had gathered Kai and Kara, paying their checks. Mal, being the gentlemen he is, paid for both dinners and held your hand. You had all walked down to where the parade was being held, the sky starting to turn a mixture red, yellow and orange. It was the most beautiful sunset you had seen in a long time.

As if on cue as you arrived, the parade started. A number of beautifully decorated floats passed you by, with dancers in exotic, stunning costumes that represented many things. Mainly birds of paradise. The costumes were made up of feathers from all types of birds, and were a variety of colours that blended beautifully with the dancer's skin tones. Confetti rained down upon you all, catching in your hair and on your clothes and slightly obscuring your vision, but you didn't mind, it added to the effect. Cheers and catchy music bounced off every corner of the streets and the bustling crowd was all moving along with the music.

It was hard to stick with everyone, so you grabbed Mal's hand feeling him lightly squeeze yours to let you know he wouldn't let go. He gently pulled you closer to him and hooked his arm around your waist, keeping you by his side. You kissed his cheek and returned your attention to the parade.

Kara whispered something to Kai, which made him beam and nod. She giggled and grabbed his hand, pushing their way through the crowd and jumping over the barrier and running towards a nearby float of a large, blue bird of paradise.

'_Uh oh...' _you thought.

To your surprise it was the float that Kara was supposed to be on anyway dressed in her bird of paradise costume, Kai and her made their way to the top and started dancing in full view of everyone. Ken wolf-whistled and Amy giggled. You and Mal watched with shocked expressions. Kara gestured for you all to come on up, but you were hesitant. Dancing, in full view of everyone? No way.

Amy and Ken traded glances before running and jumping on the float as well, joining Kara and Kai in the dance. Mal looked to you, shrugging. You shook your head frantically, but it was no use. Mal smirked and lifted you up into his arms, carrying you onto the float. After a long moment, you sighed and let yourself go, there was no point in fighting it and now you all got to be a part of the festival too!

* * *

><p>The rest of the night passed as a blur, when the parade ended you had all gone out for drinks and then went back to the hotel, collapsing onto your beds, not even bothering to get changed. You woke up, slightly hung over and gotten changed, waking Mal up by shaking him.<p>

"Leave me alone." He groaned.

"Ah, who's not the morning person now?" You quipped and smirked.

"Me, now go away."

"No, get up."

"No."

"_Now._"

Mal huffed and glared at you, running a hand through his tousled hair. You just smiled and went to make some coffee. Mal joined you in the kitchen after a couple of minutes, dressed in a simple t-shirt and jeans.

"We're going home today." He said.

"Thanks for the news, captain obvious."

"You know, Nat, sarcasm really is my forte."

"Indeed. Here," You handed him his coffee and sat down. "So, you packed and stuff?"

"Thanks, and yeah I have."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. No need to sound so surprised."

"Sorry," you laughed lightly and drank your coffee. "I'll go see if the others are ready to go, we have to be at the airport in a couple hours."

"Awesome, you want me to do Kai's room?"

"Why?"

"Just in case," He mumbled "You know, Kara stayed and-"

"Oh! Right, yeah you do that. Good luck!"

You both made your way to the others rooms and knocked on the door. A perky Amy met you at the door, fully dressed with her suitcase at the door. You could see Ken in the background clearing up their left over dishes.

"Morning Natara!"

"Morning Amy, you ready?"

"Yup! We leaving now?"

"In a few minutes, Mal's just grabbing Kai."

"Okay, come on Ken!"

"Coming Ames!" he called and grabbed their suitcases, walking out the door and locking it for the last time.

You all waited a few minutes for Kara, Kai and Mal to turn up. Mal seemed creeped out, but you knew why.

"What took you guys so long?" Ken asked.

"Ask the weirdo." Mal mumbled and picked up your suitcase for you.

"Actually... never mind."

"Okay everyone, let's get going!" Amy piped up and led the way, Ken following behind.

Kai and Kara followed you and Mal and you could hear them giggling in the background. Glancing back at them, you saw their arms linked as they walked. You smiled, seeing a brighter side to Kai. You wanted him to be happy again, even knowing that it would lead to him being annoying again. At least it was better than a sad Kai, who just seemed..., out of place.

* * *

><p>Arriving at the airport, you boarded the first plane back to San Francisco and said one final goodbye to Rio de Janeiro. Settling down in your luxurious seat, you managed to stay awake throughout the plane journey, occupying yourself by looking over all the pictures that Amy had taken throughout the course of the holiday. Your mind drifted to Luca when you saw a picture of him standing among you all. You wondered how he was holding up, and whether or not he had managed to be with the girl of his dreams. You had honestly hoped it worked out for him.<p>

After a couple hours, the plane landed in San Francisco. As you went through the motions of the airport and made your way outside, you were met by a comforting, familiar sight: the warm sunshine; the bustling streets, and finally the people you loved and cared about. You drove back to the precinct and flung open the doors, taking in the busy atmosphere. Everyone smiled and waved at you, smiling upon your return. Captain Yeong walked out of her office at the sudden commotion and her eyes fell on you all.

"Oh thank god!" She called and jogged over to you. "I was wondering when you'd all get back. Good time?"

"Yeah, best holiday of our lives, right guys?"

"Yup!" everyone called.

"Good, because I'm afraid it's going to be the only one you have in a long time."

"Oh no, Captain, don't tell me there's-"

"Another serial killer on the loose? Yes, I'm afraid there is. Special agent, Detective. Get to it."

"Yes ma'am."

Captain Yeong nodded and handed you a file before marching back to her office, not even noticing Kara standing before her.

"Well... back to normal I guess." You said and sighed.

"Yup, there is one difference though." Mal said, smiling.

"Yeah?"

"We all left with no one, came back with someone."

He pulled you close and kissed you lightly, gaining some gasps from onlookers. You giggled as he pulled away and looked around at your friends and realised that he was right. Everyone had someone. Amy and Ken, Kai and Kara, and you and Mal. You sighed contently and placed your hands on your hips, unable to stop smiling.

"Well, let's get to it Fallon." You said and flipped open the file, ready to get back to work.


End file.
